Ne fais pas mon erreur !
by nanet-frog
Summary: Deux adolescents face à la forte magie d'un Lord ! Et si leur amour donnait la chance de vaincre ? A quel prix, l'un deux doit-il mourir ? Slash, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Petite nouveauté... _

_Retour la fin de la 5° année, quelques événements vont changer ^^  
_

_Tout appartient à JKR sauf le texte ! _

_Slash, donc ne vous offusquez pas de trouver deux hommes ensemble.  
_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Secrets.**_

L'ambiance de la pièce était calme. Trop ? Dans ce silence contenu, deux hommes restaient muets, sachant que l'autre conservait cette quiétude par respect. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et sous le calme les esprits s'échauffaient, les cœurs bouillonnaient. L'un d'eux avait un peu plus de mal. Cette situation lui pesant de plus en plus. Mais ils étaient là, sans mouvements, sans paroles.

Ne pas troubler. Ne pas déranger…

Pourtant, la vie devait continuer.

_- Harry ? _

_- Hum…_

_- Harry s'il te plait ! _

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et plongea ses grandes prunelles vertes au fond de celles dorées de son ami. Celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant si perdu… dans ses pensées. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour en connaître la teneur bien qu'il s'en doute un peu !

_- Harry il faut que nous parlions. _

_- Je t'écoute_, soupira-t-il.

_- Tu dois absolument sortir de ce salon_, débuta Remus. _Tu ne peux pas passer tes vacances ici à te morfondre alors que la vie continue dehors. _

_- Et je ferais quoi dehors ?_ ironisa Harry. _Je n'ai pas le droit de voler, trop dangereux. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir Ron ou Hermione, trop risqué. On sait jamais que je découvre qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, _nargua-t-il_. _

_- Harry ! _souffla Remus. _Il y d'autres choses que… _

_- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?_ cracha-t-il, _que je coupe du bois pour cet hiver ! Tu n'avais qu'à garder Kreattur, _maugréa-t-il enfin.

Remus ne releva pas cette dernière phrase et tenta de ne pas tomber dans le piège que lui tendait le jeune garçon. Sa colère s'estompait au fil des jours mais il cherchait encore l'affront pour pouvoir l'extérioriser. Il avait réussi à chasser Molly deux jours auparavant en l'assénant de réponses assez virulentes… et elle avait préféré partir pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes.

Même Severus ne parvenait plus à le contrôler, ses pensées fuyaient et leurs séances de travail devenaient une torture. Harry savait se protéger, mieux qu'avant. Il savait fermer son esprit lorsqu'il le désirait, mais là justement était le problème… Harry laissait entrer le mage sans résister. Severus pestait, criait et obtenait parfois gain de cause. Alors, contre toute attente lorsque Harry se refrognait, il dressait des barrières inviolables.

Pire : il avait renversé le sort de son professeur et avait vu quelques souvenirs de ce dernier. Rien de croustillant, puisque Rogue savait contrôler ce qu'il laissait voir ! Mais tout de même Harry avait réussi cet exploit.

Seulement, il ne le maîtrisait pas…

Sa légilimencie le dépassait. Il voyait au travers des Occlumens les plus qualifiés. Il avait passé la barrière mentale de Rogue et même celle de Dumbledore. Il ne cherchait pas à le faire, voire même s'y refusait. Cela venait dès qu'il touchait quelqu'un et plongeait dans ses yeux. Il lui suffisait de ces simples actions cumulées pour qu'il pénètre l'esprit de la personne en face de lui.

Or cela pouvait être fort dangereux.

Surtout si le cobaye ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées et laissait voir à Harry tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Car le jeune homme telle une éponge aspirerait tous les souvenirs. Les plus beaux, aux plus troublants. Tout ! Tout tant que le contact ne se rompait pas. Jusqu'à s'épuiser et tomber d'inanition.

Certes, il était parvenu à quelques maigres progrès, là aussi, et parvenait au prix de maints efforts à rompre de lui-même le lien. Et surtout il faisait attention à ne pas se retrouver dans la situation critique. Il fuyait tout contact… mais le risque restait présent. Un accident était toujours à redouter.

Ils avaient donc décidé de lui interdire toutes visites tant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à contrôler ce léger … problème.

Ainsi donc, Harry restait seul.

Seul à l'intérieur du square, isolé de ses camarades. Seul à ruminer. Seul à cogiter. Seul à espérer.

Et lorsque quelqu'un 'd'autorisé' venait lui rendre visite, sa hargne et sa colère sortait.

Pourtant personne ne lui en voulait car tout le monde pensait savoir la cause réelle de son état. Pour tous, Harry souffrait et ce manque de contrôle n'en était que le reflet. Il était dans cet état depuis la mort de Sirius. Outre sa culpabilité d'avoir entraîné son parrain au coeur de la dernière bataille, il pleurait sa solitude, cruelle et morne. Il le voyait dans leurs yeux. Il l'avait aussi vu dans les pensées de Arthur avant qu'il ne soit banni de contact…

Et cela le faisait sourire. Amèrement.

Ils se fourvoyaient tous.

Enfin…

Il pleurait effectivement cette mort, mais elle n'était qu'une touche noire de plus dans son macabre tableau de vie. Pas la cause de sa morosité. Juste un élément de plus.

Non, ses larmes, sa peine avaient une autre source.

Il récriminait ses sentiments bizarres qui l'assaillaient depuis le milieu de sa cinquième année… une attirance que seul Sirius connaissait, l'ayant deviné dans ses lettres, sous ses mots. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé de vive voix. Il ne savait pas si son parrain cautionnait ou rejetait cet état ! Il n'avait pas encore réellement accepté lui-même. Et il n'avait plus personne à qui en parler… Son seul confident face à cette révélation particulière venait de le quitter atrocement le laissant sans certitudes. Seul encore. Seul à affronter ses doutes.

Et tous le regardaient à présent comme un bête curieuse, lui souriaient, lui parlaient doucement, le protégeaient… offraient leur famille alors que pour lui, sa seule famille, venait de mourir avec cette personne.

La vie autour de lui le poussait à oublier, à continuer… s'ils savaient !

Alors il s'enfonçait dans un monde onirique. Où les évènements devenaient plus doux. Où son rêve prenait une autre envergure. Où il ne craignait pas de blesser ses amis en leur avouant son attirance pour… cet autre. Où la vie était douce et chaleureuse. Où Sirius n'était pas mort.

_- Il me manque aussi,_ murmura Remus, voyant une larme sur la joue de Harry.

Harry ouvrit ses paupières et observa l'homme.

Remus semblait abattu par le poids des années de lycanthropie, son corps trop souvent meurtri gardait des stigmates évidents, ses muscles endurcis par les plaies répétitives semblaient toujours plus difficile à mouvoir… et ses joues creusées, ses cernes !

Harry retroussa son nez. Remus n'avait habituellement pas de cernes. Certes il paraissait toujours usé mais son visage, lui gardait un semblant de fraîcheur, ses yeux brillaient de cette intelligence qui le caractérisait. La potion tue-loup de Severus, toujours plus parfaite lui garantissait des nuits de pleine lune presque normales, avec juste une semi transformation, dans le pire des cas. Et de mémoire, la pleine lune datait de plusieurs jours… Des cernes ?

_- Tu vas bien ? _demanda timidement Harry.

Remus détourna son regard et pinça ses lèvres. Il inspira grandement et s'obligea à chasser sa douleur avant de reprendre cette conversation. Mais déjà Harry avait comblé la distance les séparant et se plaçait devant lui. Il le toisa un instant. Remus sut qu'il ne pourrait pas garder son secret plus longuement s'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire du regard inquisiteur de Harry. Severus l'avait prévenu des progrès du jeune homme. Puisqu'il ne maîtrisait pas volontairement son don de légilimencie, il pouvait justement l'utiliser à tout moment. Et donc il verrait ! Il saurait ce que Remus avait caché durant tant d'années…

Il recula, hésitant encore à lui faire don de ces souvenirs là, et garda la tête baissée un peu sachant aussi que le contact visuel était nécessaire au jeune sorcier. Mais Harry l'empêcha de fuir. D'une main ferme il attrapa le poignet de son ami.

Alors il céda.

Et avant que Harry n'ait le temps de reculer il releva la tête… et le jeune homme sombra.

Il inspira profondément en se sentant envahir par les images des souvenirs de Remus. Il replongea dans cette sensation bizarre, voyant au travers le regard de son… hôte.

« Un grande salle pleine de jeunes sorciers bruyants, mangeant leur pitance quotidienne, servait de décor à ce souvenir. Le brouhaha rappela immédiatement à Harry la grande salle de Poudlard. Un bruit plus loin fit jeter un coup d'œil à Remus et Harry constata que les élèves étaient assis devant leurs repas. Quelques bols sur les grandes tables, des fruits, des verres emplis de jus divers et variés… et des bâillements incontrôlés. C'était le matin.

En face de Remus, James riait en lisant un article de la Gazette, Peter avalait goulûment des tartines à la confiture. Les yeux de Remus se tournèrent lentement vers sa droite. Là, Sirius était installé, songeur. Ses yeux mi-clos, une main retenant sa tête. Harry sentit les yeux de Remus papillonner comme si cette vision le troublait. Puis les yeux de Remus se baissèrent lorsque ceux de Sirius vinrent à leur rencontre.

Le souvenir fut chassé promptement par son hôte et Harry se retrouva dans un couloir sombre, marchant à la seule lumière des chandelles. Au coin, des voix s'élevèrent. Il entendit les bribes d'une conversation.

_- Black, cesse ce jeu débile_, coassa la voix.

_- Hum, mon petit sev, je suis sûr que cela te plait bien._

_- Garde tes pattes sur toi !_ hurla Severus.

Il frôla Remus en lui lançant un regard torve tout en réajustant sa robe de sorcier. Le jeune Gryffondor suivit le Serpentard des yeux puis baissa la tête.

Le décor changea immédiatement et Harry bascula dans un salon qu'il ne connaissait pas, assis sur un fauteuil de velours ocre. Sur les genoux de Remus, un livre. Autour de lui, une musique douce et lointaine. Et d'un coup, une main féminine qui vint refermer délicatement l'ouvrage. Remus releva ses yeux et Harry vit Lily ! Belle et souriante. Fraîche et très enceinte…

Elle passa sa main sur la joue de son ami et murmura :

_- Quand te décideras-tu à le lui dire ? _

Elle éclata de rire. Harry comprit dans son regard que Remus avait dû rougir ou faire une grimace, quoique la première solution soit la plus crédible.

_- Rem, il serait fou de joie ! et tu le sais, alors pourquoi ?_

_- On en a déjà parlé, Lily_, maugréa Remus. _Je ne veux pas être juste…_

_- Juste celui qu'il aime ?_ dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres une fois sa phrase terminée.

Pas de réponse… et un nouveau changement de décor. La mer s'étalant devant lui et au fond : Azcaban. Ses murs noirs saillant sur l'horizon. »

Un frisson parcourut Harry. Alors qu'il tentait de libérer l'esprit de Remus, celui-ci le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à garder le contact. Il l'emmena vers un autre souvenir.

« La cuisine du square, quelques mois auparavant avec les membres de l'ordre assis entrain de parler. Et Sirius, vêtu en lord chic et très Black, qui adressait un fin sourire à Severus avant de se tourner vers Remus et lui faire un clin d'œil. Les discussions allaient bon train, chacun donnant son avis, mais Remus sortit de la pièce et fut rejoint par Severus.

_- J'ai appris pour toi et Tonks_, lança-t-il simplement. _J'aurais cru que tu finirais par accepter ton attirance pour Black ! _

_- Comment peux-tu me dire cela alors que tu…_

_- Que je quoi ?_ demanda Severus ironique.

_- Tu… vous… enfin, j'ai toujours cru que vous._

_- Non ! jamais. Black ne m'intéresse pas,_ cracha Severus. _Oh, bien sûr, il a essayé… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as gâché ta vie alors qu'il t'aurait suffit d'un seul mot pour qu'il t'aime._ »

Harry leva brusquement les bras et repoussa Remus, rompant ainsi le contact entre eux. Il en avait assez vu ! Il ferma les yeux un instant tremblant de tout son corps puis les rouvrit lentement avant de se reculer et de fixer un point dans le vide.

Remus essuya une larme sur sa joue et se laissa choir sur le fauteuil.

Les deux amis gardèrent le silence.

Longtemps.

Puis Harry vint s'agenouiller devant son ami. Il lui prit les mains et les posa contre son front évitant surtout de le regarder à nouveau. Une seule fois lui avait suffit pour anéantir pas mal d'illusions sur lui et surtout comprendre son petit air triste. Sirius lui manquait autant qu'à lui-même ! Plus peut-être. Et malgré cette évidence, il avait mal. Son cœur hurlait alors qu'il venait de découvrir un des secrets les mieux gardés des Maraudeurs… Remus était amoureux de Sirius ! Et ils auraient pu être heureux…

Remus cessa de pleurer. Il avait choisi les souvenirs à lui montrer. Certes, cela lui en coûtait mais l'avenir de Harry passait par là.

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda Harry lorsqu'il sentit Remus se détendre un peu.

Il se détacha de Harry et s'installa plus confortablement sur le fauteuil. Il passa sa main sur son menton, avant d'inspirer un grand coup.

_- Ne fais pas… mon erreur !_ répondit-il calmement.

_- Je… _

Harry s'était relevé brusquement. Ses yeux montraient à présent cette colère qui l'habitait et qu'il laissait échapper allégrement. Sauf qu'à ce moment précis, elle se mêlait à une incompréhension assez déroutante. Remus en frissonna d'inquiétude. Si Harry relâchait sa colère… il pouvait devenir extrêmement dangereux.

Le loup-garou opta pour un aveu total.

_- Severus a vu… _

Harry reculait encore. Il se colla au mur près de la cheminée. Acculé, il baissa simplement la tête. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Il se laissa doucement couler au sol, enfermant son corps entre ses bras.

Remus soupira alors que Harry s'enfonçait. Il termina tout de même sa phrase en regardant le sol devant lui.

_- Severus a vu tes sentiments pour… _

Harry avait relevé ses yeux, juste ses yeux, ce qui lui conférait un air de colère encore plus marqué. Et il fixait durement son ami. Ses poings fermés devant son corps, il niait de la tête. Une peur panique passait dans ses yeux. Son secret le plus intime avait été donné en pâture. Qui savait ?

_Harry ! _chuchota Remus.

Le jeune homme resta impassible à cet appel pourtant tendre. Il contractait les muscles de sa mâchoire en cherchant à quel moment il avait laissé passer l'information. Il agrippa finalement ses cheveux et poussa un cri de rage.

Remus vint s'agenouiller devant lui et passa sa main sur ses épaules contractées. Harry se détacha promptement et se redressa pour fuir tout contact. Remus le supplia de l'écouter mais le jeune homme éclata verbalement.

_- Je ne te savais pas si proche de Rogue_, claqua-t-il.

_- Grandis un peu, _soupira Remus.

_- Pour montrer mes sentiments à un Mangemort raté ? _hurla Harry.

_- Severus a prouvé son implication au sein de l'ordre, _répliqua calmement Remus_. _

_- Il n'avait pas à parler de ça ! _ragea le jeune homme au bord des larmes.

_- Il cherche à t'aider du mieux qu'il le peut Harry ! _

Harry hocha la tête violemment mais ne répondit rien. Il s'échappa des bras de son ami et tangua sur quelques mètres. Sa rage le faisant osciller. Il se campa un instant sur ses deux pieds. Tremblant de la tête au pied et il laissa sa magie sortir. Les meubles volèrent contre les murs. Les vases se brisèrent répandant l'eau et les fleurs sur le sol. Les chandeliers sautèrent de leurs promontoires, larguant leurs bougies sur le sol détrempé. Même les tableaux vacillèrent sur leur fixation… Remus dut esquiver le fauteuil qui s'élança en sa direction. Est-ce que Harry pouvait en contrôler le cheminement ?

Enfin le jeune homme baissa la tête et tous les objets cessèrent de valser.

Il traversa lentement la pièce et s'affala sur le canapé biscornu et bigarré, anciennement somptueux de ce salon lugubre. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et se mura dans une torpeur qui fit frémir Remus. Harry allait sombrer encore une fois. Il allait passer son après midi ainsi, à ressasser des idées noires et repousser ses sentiments et son attirance.

Remus ne tenta même pas de reprendre la conversation. Il avait avoué ses propres sentiments, sa propre vie de négation espérant que cela ferait réagir le jeune homme. Espérant que cela l'amènerait à sortir de son cercle vicieux de torpeur, d'enfermement et de refus de ses envies. Il constatait malheureusement son échec cuisant. Non seulement Harry n'avait pas compris, mais il détestait encore plus Severus ! Il haussa simplement les épaules et sortit de la pièce dont il ferma la porte vigoureusement.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un avis ? _

_Les réponses des reviews anonymes sont dans le forum... merci pour vos première reviews ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Un personnage qui vacille ^^ de son armure ! pas si OOC que cela, vous comprendrez...

_merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Inconstance.**

Remus longea le couloir, la tête baissée et le cœur lourd. Il s'arrêta un court instant pour respirer lentement. Son esprit partagé entre remords et abnégation. Il ferait tout pour cet enfant. Tout pour oublier que quatorze ans auparavant il avait été absent la nuit du trente et un octobre. Tout pour qu'il ait une part de bonheur alors que sa vie était écrite au travers de prophéties, de morts et de combats…

Le goût des larmes revint dans sa gorge et il renâcla bruyamment.

Harry avait droit à cette parcelle d'amour que le Lord s'efforçait à lui soutirer. Et ils tenteraient de la lui procurer, même si pour cela il devait affronter ses propres dénis !

Il se redressa, souffla un bon coup et pénétra dans la cuisine.

Severus était arrivé, comme tous les jours et se tenait près de la grande chaudière à bois, une tasse fumante dans la main. Sa cape noire toujours boutonnée jusqu'au cou et ses manches tirées jusqu'aux poignets malgré la chaleur étouffante de cet été. Heureusement que dans cette demeure, les murs gardaient l'intérieur glacial…

Il adressa un signe de tête au loup-garou.

Remus se posta à côté de la table et marmonna, provoquant un haussement de sourcil chez l'homme en noir. Il reprit plus clairement.

- _Il sait !  
- Bien… _commenta Rogue. _Comment le lui as-tu expliqué ?  
- Je… il l'a vu !  
- Pardon ?_ s'étouffa Severus.

Remus soupira puis s'assit sur le rebord de la table. La tête basse, il avoua à son… partenaire dans cette affaire ce qu'il avait fait. Comment il avait poussé Harry à voir ses souvenirs et ce qu'il lui avait dit par la suite.

Rogue fulminait.

Harry n'était pas prêt pour se servir correctement de son don en légilimencie, et occasionner des situations telles que celle-ci pouvait lui faire perdre le minimum de contrôle qu'ils étaient parvenus à lui faire acquérir. Il pesta contre Remus mais le voir dépité lui transperça le cœur.

Après tout il venait de sacrifier ses souvenirs intimes, ses pensées secrètes pour sauver le jeune homme. Il devait reconnaître que son courage était impressionnant. Son dévouement, et cet abandon de soi le firent un peu tressaillir. Lui aussi avait tout négligé pour défendre Harry. Depuis cinq ans. Et son deuil était un souvenir, alors que celui de Remus trouvait tous les jours des réminiscences dans les soupirs de l'adolescent.

Severus s'avança doucement vers lui et posa timidement une main sur son épaule.

- _On aurait trouvé une autre façon_, marmotta-t-il.  
- _Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je…  
- Je vais aller le voir.  
- Non, laisse-le. Il a besoin d'être seul et d'intégrer tout ça._

Severus resta un instant figé. Il n'était pas du genre à donner ainsi de l'affection aux gens et se sentait bête avec sa main posée sur l'épaule de Remus. Maladroitement, il la retira et se donna une contenance en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Remus esquissa un sourire fade en voyant le professeur gêné par la situation. Il connaissait bien Severus depuis toutes ces années où il le côtoyait. Il avait su voir en lui cette petite lueur lorsqu'il s'occupait de Harry… la même que celle qu'il avait deviné à l'époque du collège, lorsqu'il croisait Lily. Seulement Rogue n'avouerait jamais. Il était trop fier pour cela.

Il se releva et s'excusa auprès de lui avant de prendre congé. Il monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma pour laisser libre cours à sa douleur. Si seulement Harry pouvait tenir compte de ses propres erreurs !

Severus posa la tasse au fond du grand bac servant d'évier. Il lissa ses cheveux et épousseta sa robe de sorcier. Il étira les muscles de son dos et respira plusieurs fois profondément. Enfin il se décida à affronter le jeune tyran du salon !

Il ouvrit la porte après avoir signalé sa présence par trois coups vifs sur le bois plein. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Les mots et les souvenirs de Remus hantaient à présent sa mémoire.

« Ne fais pas mon erreur ! »

Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment vivre cet amour impur ? Comment aimer cet autre ?

Rogue était devant lui, debout, impassible, froid et il arborait ce petit sourire qu'il haïssait. Harry se mit face à l'homme et leva vers lui ses yeux emplis de larmes. Subir une séance aujourd'hui était impensable. Pourtant il était là ! Harry avala sa salive et fit front. Il plaça ses mains sur ses jambes et provoqua son professeur du regard.

- _Je crois que tu n'es pas en état Harry_, expliqua sèchement Severus.  
- _Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de mon état ?_ cracha le jeune homme.

Rogue ferma quelques secondes les paupières et se pinça l'intérieur de la lèvre.

« Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, pensa-t-il. Ne pas lui donner satisfaction. »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry le fixait. Il lut dans ses prunelles noires de colère que la suite de leur entrevue allait être coriace. Il recula subrepticement, un peu effrayé par les réactions que pouvait avoir le jeune homme. Car s'il maîtrisait de nombreux sortilèges que l'adolescent ne connaissait pas, son niveau de magie était loin de valoir celui du jeune homme. Surtout lorsqu'il était en colère… et surtout après ce que venait de lui décrire Remus. Harry savait-il seulement qu'il possédait cette puissance ? S'il en était déjà là c'est que la prophétie prenait forme. Il leur faudrait manœuvrer délicatement.

- _Pourquoi avez-vous parlé de … _hurla Harry en haletant. _De ce que…  
- Harry !_ tenta Rogue pacifiquement.  
- _Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! ce sont mes souvenirs, mes…_ cria-t-il.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Des larmes de rage. Ses poings fermés, prêts à frapper tout simplement son professeur, il bouillait littéralement. Les meubles tremblaient et l'air s'emplit à nouveau d'une charge électrique. Pourtant, aucun mouvement incongru ne vint interrompre l'échange visuel. Un combat muet et solennel.

Rogue sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait peur ! Peur comme quand il devait affronter Voldemort, car la puissance développée ici dépassait celle que l'enfant pouvait contrôler. Le danger était imminent… et incroyablement ensorcelant. Il sut que ce jeune sorcier avait enfin en lui la possibilité de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres et l'espoir se mêla à cette crainte qui assaillait son âme. Il devait s'allier à lui, pour le guider. Il devait se soumettre réellement à sa puissance tout en lui donnant sa clairvoyance.

Harry fit un pas en avant, obligeant l'homme à reculer. Puis leva son poing mais la main de Rogue le contint. Doucement. Sans le blesser. Presque en le soutenant…

Harry se laissa alors tomber au sol, en pleurs.

- _Vous n'aviez pas le droit_, sanglota-t-il.

Rogue le toisa un instant. Il soupira. Devait-il se baisser et prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras ?

Celui-ci attrapa le bas de la robe du sorcier et tenta vainement de le repousser. Ses poings serrés sur le tissu, ses larmes emportant sa rage. Ce geste déchira le cœur de Rogue. Depuis deux mois, la souffrance de Harry n'avait pas atteint ce niveau cruel et violent. Il pleurait en silence, souvent lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Mais là, cette déchéance, ce déchirement physique et psychique appelaient à sa mansuétude.

Alors il céda.

Il plia un genou et vint poser une main sur l'épaule tressautante de Harry.

Il avait réussi à garder une distante avec lui toutes ces années et là, la peine de Harry venait de lui faire perde toute mesure. Rompre la distance professorale pour accorder à cet enfant son besoin de soutien. Il le berça lentement et se sentit bizarrement bien. Comme si la tendresse qu'il donnait à Harry en cet instant lui faisait aussi quelque chose. Son cœur saignait et son esprit s'embuait. Ô qu'il était difficile d'aimer et de haïr la même personne.

Harry s'agrippa à la robe rêche de son professeur et déversa sa haine, sa douleur, sa hargne…

Les minutes filèrent.

Le temps sembla s'absenter de la pièce où les deux hommes, accroupis sur le tapis, restaient collés l'un à l'autre.  
Enfin, Harry se détacha de Rogue.

Il essuya ses larmes et rampa jusqu'au fauteuil. Rogue se releva. Lentement. Il épousseta sa robe. Lentement. Un rictus nerveux contracta un muscle de sa joue. Il bougea la tête en quête de décontraction. Ses tensions internes seraient à analyser longuement. Il se sentit un peu bête au centre de ce salon, il trembla un peu et se mit à marcher sans but. Il se posta devant la fenêtre d'où il jeta un coup d'œil au jardin sans réellement le voir. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ruminait sa faiblesse. Il s'était montré sous un nouveau jour, et savait qu'il le regretterait sous peu.

- _Pourquoi ?  
- Que veux-tu savoir ? Précise ta question_, répondit laconiquement Severus.  
- _Pourquoi avez-vous raconté mes sentiments à Remus ?  
- Après ce qu'il vient de te faire voir, ne penses-tu pas qu'il puisse te comprendre ? Lui ?  
- Comment savez-vous pour… pour Remus ?_ murmura le jeune homme.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry. Il était toujours assis au sol, appuyé contre l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, les mains autour de ses jambes. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière.

Le professeur s'installa simplement sur le canapé, faisant face à Harry et tapota nerveusement l'accoudoir. Il inspira un grand coup puis se racla la gorge.

- _Pour… pour fabriquer la potion tue-loup, j'ai dû passer pas mal de temps avec lui. Nous avons fini par… par parler.  
- Et il vous a dit comme ça qu'il était…_

Harry déglutit douloureusement et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Ce serait comme l'accepter !

- _Lorsque j'ai… vu tes souvenirs, j'ai préféré en parler avec Remus. C'est ce jour là qu'il me l'a dit.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Saisis-tu ce que veux dire ton… attirance ?_

Harry leva des mirettes éberluées sur l'homme.

S'il avait saisi?

Oui, il avait vaguement compris qu'il était attiré par un autre homme ! Et que ce n'était pas vraiment la tendance normale. Bien qu'en un jour il vienne de s'apercevoir que son parrain et son meilleur ami étaient eux aussi dans cet état d'esprit. Il soupira profondément et tenta de mettre ses idées au clair.

Il entendait les doigts de Rogue marteler l'accoudoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur et vit que celui-ci attendait patiemment. Que lui dire ? Il avait vu !  
Il se frotta le bout du nez, essuya les dernières traces de larmes puis ajusta ses lunettes. Enfin il se releva et s'assit correctement sur le fauteuil qui craqua sous cette intrusion.

- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous pris dans vos bras ?_ demanda timidement le jeune homme.  
- _Tu en avais besoin.  
- Mais vous… vous ne m'aimez pas !_ claqua Harry.

Rogue se leva brusquement et traversa le salon. Sur le pas de la porte il se retourna et adressa un sourire pincé à Harry.

Puis, lentement il sortit de la pièce. Il savait qu'il payerait ce geste. Il fit craquer violemment ses doigts et esquissa un rictus sous la douleur glanée ainsi. S'abaisser à de la tendresse ! Lui. Il arc-bouta ses doigts en forme de griffes et remonta ses bras en saccade devant lui avant de serrer ses poings au dessus de sa tête. Quelle ironie. Il venait de donner à cet enfant la seule chose qu'il avait refusé même à Drago. Un contact. Un peu de chaleur humaine. Et en retour, venait de recevoir un sarcasme. Il soupira et dévala les marches avant de sortir de la maison.

Harry resta choqué de cette non réponse. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête et s'enroula pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il resta ainsi longuement.

Enfin il se laissa tomber sur le côté et finit par s'endormir. Les informations de cette journée avaient été tellement impressionnantes.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, le soleil se couchait. La maison était silencieuse. Seuls quelques tintements sortaient de la cuisine. Il passa la porte du salon et avança lentement, bien décidé à ne pas rencontrer Remus.

- _Bonsoir marmotte_, rit Tonks.  
- _Jour_, susurra Harry.

Il pivota en soupirant.

Tonks ! Nounou d'un soir ?

Remus devait vraiment être mal ! Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi cassait-il tous les gens qui lui apportaient un tant soit peu d'amour ?

Il descendit les marches et s'affala contre le mur de la pièce.

- _Nous soupons en amoureux, toi et moi, continua gaiement l'Auror. J'ai préparé un repas froid, tu en veux ?  
- Pas faim.  
- Quelle conversation passionnante, trois mots pour toi et… voyons, si je ne m'abuse, une bonne vingtaine pour moi. J'ai encore gagné._

Harry esquissa un sourire. Elle était peut-être la seule à pouvoir lui en faire faire. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la table et picora dans le plat de salade quelques grains de maïs. Il adorait la cuisine de Tonks, elle seule savait préparer des repas à la sauce Moldue mêlée de quelques subterfuges sorciers… Elle lui tendit une assiette et des couverts qu'il prit sans rechigner. Il s'installa sur une chaise et se servit. Elle posa entre eux un pichet d'eau et deux verres avant de s'asseoir. Harry piochait paresseusement dans son assiette tandis que Nymphadora dévorait sa portion.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle se mit en arrière sur sa chaise et posa les pieds sur le rebord de la table. Puis, elle fit balancer son siège. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- _Tu es au courant toi aussi_, demanda Harry simplement.  
- _De quoi ?_ s'informa Tonks.  
- _Mes souvenirs, mes rêves…_ lâcha Harry.  
- _Non._

Il hocha la tête et la fixa. Elle était si belle, souriante, semblant guère plus âgée que lui… Il baissa les yeux et avala un dernier grain de maïs.

- _Tu veux m'en parler ?_ proposa Tonks jovialement.

Il but placidement une gorgée d'eau fraîche et reposa le verre sur la table sans le lâcher. Il joua à le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

- _Comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ?_ enchaîna Harry la laissant pantoise.

Il lâcha alors le verre qui dansa quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser. Harry le fixait comme hypnotisé par cet objet.

- _Et bien, je dirais que ton cœur s'emballe lorsque la personne s'approche de toi, que tu perds un peu tes moyens pour lui parler… que tu ne penses qu'à elle, à tout moment, même les plus incongrus._

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant et Harry releva le bout de son nez. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur la table et son menton entre ses mains. Un petit sourire ornait son visage.

- _C'est Ginny ? _demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- _Non_, sourit Harry.  
- _Oh ! je connais ?  
- Oui_, lâcha-t-il tristement.  
- _Ce n'est pas Hermione ?  
- Non, tu… tu ne trouveras pas !_ dit-il avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus.

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement amical. Harry se pinça la lèvre. Leurs yeux étaient toujours liés.

Il se sentait particulièrement bien en sa présence. Elle ne lui cherchait jamais d'histoire, ne le poussait pas à sortir de sa torpeur… et surtout ne le sermonnait pas. Elle vivait simplement et lui offrait juste sa présence et son amitié. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

- _Et si je trouve tu me donnes quoi ?_ s'amusa-t-elle.  
- _Tu ne peux pas_, rit-il.  
- _Okay, je pose les questions et tu réponds juste oui ou non. Si je trouve en moins de cinq questions, tu as un gage._

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de venir mordre l'intérieur de sa joue. Il était tenté par le jeu mais un peu agacé. Aussi. Envie de jouer et peur qu'elle ne découvre la vérité. Ou envie qu'elle ne découvre la vérité mais peur qu'elle se fourvoie…

- _Et si tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Tu gardes ton secret et, voyons_, minauda Tonks, _je t'emmène dehors demain.  
- Où je veux ?  
- Voir la personne de tes rêves ?  
- Ils ne te laisseront pas faire_, répliqua-t-il en riant.  
- _Tu acceptes le jeu ?  
- Mouais_, brava-t-il.

Tonks se recula à nouveau sur sa chaise et plaça ses mains sous sa nuque ses yeux fixant un point au plafond. Elle humecta ses lèvres avant de redresser sa tête et de le fixer.

- _Alors, c'est quelqu'un que je connais, mais cela ne t'a pas fait plaisir… première question, que vais-je demander ?_

Harry prit une position similaire à celle de la jeune femme. Il bascula sa chaise qui vint prendre appui contre les immenses placards de cette cuisine lugubre. Il posa ses jambes tendues sur la barre sise sous la table. Enfin, il étira ses bras en croix et les installa le plus confortablement possible le long du meuble, derrière lui.

Il était persuadé qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à percer son secret…

- _Cette personne a le même âge que toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien, Elle va donc à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas une question, hein.  
- J'ai pas répondu_, s'amusa Harry.  
- _Hum. Bon, j'ai rencontré pas mal de monde, là-bas l'an dernier… Ce ne peut pas être cette fille dont m'a parlé Ginny, je ne la connais pas. Bon, deuxième question, euh, c'est une personne de ta maison ?  
- Non_, répliqua Harry. _De qui t'a parlé Ginny ?  
- Je n'ai pas retenu son nom, elle joue au Quidditch.  
- Cho, mais ce n'est pas elle effectivement.  
- Hum, une aide ? Voudrais-tu que je gagne ?  
- Tu ne trouveras pas !_ se gaussa-t-il.

Au fond de lui, un petit pincement lui rappela l'ambiguïté de la situation. Et si elle trouvait ? Le jugerait-elle ? Il jouait avec le feu et cette sensation de danger et de plaisir mélangés qui l'avait poussé à accepter le défi.

- _Bon, je connais, ce n'est pas un gryffon. Un ? Un ou une ?  
- Je dois répondre oui ou non_, s'excusa Harry avant de déglutir.  
- _Rho, c'est une fille ?  
- Non_, murmura Harry après un petit temps de latence.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un avis ? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Tonks...... et une jolie rencontre ^^

_merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Frivolité.**

Tonks ramena sa chaise et posa ses mains sur la table. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible et ne pouvait plus jouer. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte sombre et ses yeux s'assagirent. Tout en elle évoqua un calme contrastant avec celle que Harry venait de côtoyer précédemment.

- _Arrêt du jeu. Harry, tu veux que l'on en parle ?_

Il secoua la tête. Les larmes étaient revenues se nicher dans ses yeux et l'obligèrent à fermer un instant les paupières.

Tonks fit le tour de la table et s'assit près de lui. Elle frôla chaleureusement son torse de la paume de sa main pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- _C'est de cela dont tu m'as parlé !_ murmura-t-elle. _Rogue a percé tes souvenirs ?_

Il hocha la tête, encore trop ému pour parler. Au fond de lui le petit pincement était devenu une grosse boule.  
Pourtant la compassion de Tonks lui faisait un bien fou. Peu de gens se permettaient de le toucher ainsi, passant la barrière de l'intimité. En fait, seule Hermione se le permettait, et il lui en était si reconnaissant. Cette douceur. Cet amour pourtant amical. Il pencha se tête et ses cheveux frôlèrent ceux de la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa sa nuque et lui fit poser son front contre son cou. Là, elle le berça un instant. Calmement. Et il se sentit affreusement bien au creux de son épaule. Comme un enfant dans les bras d'une mère. Ses larmes noyaient ses yeux et un léger spasme venait de le faire trembler. Tonks resserra ses bras. Harry sentait sa respiration contre sa joue. Il aurait bien passé la nuit ainsi, contre elle.  
Pourtant, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il se releva et essuya ses pommettes. Vivement. Il croisa le regard de son amie mais tourna la tête, trop gêné pour encore assumer.

- _Cette… ce garçon ne sait pas, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non, je…_

Une adorable teinte rouge venait orner à présent ses joues, chassant le blanc de la gêne…

- _Harry, être amoureux est la plus belle chose qui soit. Tu ne dois pas te cacher derrière des préjugés stupides et dépassés. Si tu l'aimes, il te faut le lui dire ! Ne fais pas mon erreur.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette phrase ?_ cracha-t-il.

Nymphadora haussa un sourcil mais Harry fit une pauvre grimace. Elle n'insista pas. D'autant que le rouge un peu honteux de ses joues avait viré à un rouge colérique… Elle ne désirait pas l'affronter ce soir, juste le rassurer face à cette situation somme toute difficile à accepter à son âge. L'homosexualité était un sujet tabou dans le monde moldu, et Harry y avait été élevé. Il devait être perclus de milles idées noires et néfastes à son acceptation. Déstabilisant pour lui qui avançait dans un monde magique dont il ne détenait pas les ficelles. Elle ne pouvait que le soutenir, et l'aider à passer cette étape.

Une dernière question la taraudait qui devait de surcroît être une source supplémentaire de stress pour ce jeune homme.

- _Harry ce garçon, c'est… c'est mon cousin ?  
- Comment sais-tu ?_ demanda-t-il effaré.  
- _Disons que… j'ai recoupé quelques informations_, avoua-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Ses cheveux venaient de reprendre cette couleur fuchsia que Harry adorait. Elle fronça son nez et un petit sourire releva le coin de sa lèvre. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table en débarrassant les assiettes. Elle espérait que sa diversion suffirait.

- _Lesquelles ?_ continua pourtant Harry.  
- _Je ne peux pas t'en parler_, souffla la jeune femme.  
- _Tonks, s'il te plait_, supplia Harry.

Elle soupira.

Le voir dans cet état était un arrache cœur. Elle lui fit promettre de n'en parler à personne avant de céder à sa demande.

- _Et bien, Rogue a été obligé de partir précipitamment lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. Juste avant, je l'ai entendu parler avec Dumbledore de Malfoy. Ils ont dit qu'il fallait le protéger, surtout si la prophétie le concernant s'avérait être liée à toi.  
- Quelle prophétie ?  
- Je ne sais pas Harry. Je suis désolée._

Il acquiesça. Il savait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.  
Certaines informations précieuses étaient seulement connues de Dumbledore et des membres selects de l'Ordre. Remus, les Weasley…

Il grinça des dents. Encore une prophétie !

Il comprenait un peu mieux leur obligeance à son égard.  
Mais son esprit se détacha prestement de cette information pour ne conserver qu'une petite partie… Le protéger ! Pourquoi ? Etait-il en danger ?

- _Il est où ?_ s'inquiéta le jeune homme la voix tremblante.  
- _Il vit chez Rogue, mais ça non plus je ne suis pas censée le savoir_, admit-elle.

Harry éclata de rire ce qui surprit un peu Nymphadora. Il changeait d'humeur trop rapidement. Il devait réellement être mal.

Lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer, il lui expliqua la scène de l'après-midi dans le salon… et la jeune femme pouffa à son tour. Imaginer Rogue se départir de sa royale froideur était vraiment incroyable et un tantinet risible.  
Mais les quelques éléments qu'ils possédaient donnaient à cette réaction une saveur nouvelle.

Rogue aurait-il un cœur ?

Finalement le professeur fut rhabillé de maintes blagues et le fou rire ne les quitta plus…

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Remus et Nymphadora papotaient lorsque Harry déboula dans la pièce. Elle esquissait un magnifique sourire, ses cheveux brillaient et ses prunelles pétillaient.

- _Bon, puisque tu as gagné hier soir, Harry, comme promis, nous irons chez Rogue aujourd'hui_, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive alors que Remus restait bouche bée.

La jeune femme profita de ce moment de stupeur pour attraper le bras de Harry et le traîner hors de la pièce. Ils grimpèrent en courant les marches vers le salon et s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir. Il s'affola en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire et courut derrière eux. Il entra dans la pièce au moment où la lumière verte disparaissait dans l'âtre. Il pesta. Puis secoua la tête en signe de dépit.

Qu'avait-elle encore inventé ? Qu'avait-elle deviné ? Et si elle avait eu le courage de faire ce que tous repoussaient…

Lorsque la cheminée vibra chez le professeur, il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui s'esquiva dans sa chambre. Bien que la demeure soit sous sortilège de fidélitas, les Mangemorts avaient peut-être réussi à la retrouver. Ils se devaient d'être prudents.

Tonks et Harry déboulèrent. Bruyamment. Et riant.  
Rogue dressa les sourcils devant ce spectacle assez surprenant.

- _Harry voulait sortir un peu du square_, commença Tonks, _et comme vous avez une séance de travail ce matin, j'ai proposé de l'emmener ici_, continua-t-elle en faisant le tour de la petite pièce.

Le minuscule salon où ils venaient de pénétrer était allumé de trois chandelles. Une posée sur la table, apparemment devant un dossier que lisait le professeur. Une sur une petite table, près du vieux canapé, et dénotant une présence… Et enfin, la troisième fichée dans un porte bougie, au mur, à côté des livres aux couvertures aussi élimées que les meubles. Le tout assez austère et poussiéreux, donnait un aspect assez peu accueillant.

Harry tressaillit en imaginant Drago dans ces lieux.

- _C'est charmant chez vous !_ nota Tonks.

Rogue la fusilla du regard. Etait-elle inconsciente ou simplement folle ? Il jaugea cette femme avant de s'apercevoir que Harry se tenait encore près de la cheminée. Il semblait tendu et surtout légèrement paniqué.

- _C'est une idée fabuleuse_, coassa-t-il.  
- _Et puis cela vous occupera, vous devez vous sentir tellement seul ici_, pointa Tonks en souriant.

Severus eut un tic nerveux qui fit sourire Harry. Il plissa ses yeux et toisa la jeune femme. Elle le regarda simplement et fit un petit clin d'œil face à son silence.

L'homme se renfrogna.

- _Entre Harry, assieds-toi ! Tonks, vous restez avec nous, bien sûr !  
- Non, Remus m'attend. Je reviens dans une heure_, affirma-t-elle avant de plonger à nouveau dans la cheminée.

Il ferma les yeux face à cette insubordination caractérisée. Puis, reprenant sa respiration il fit face à son élève. Celui-ci, assis sagement sur une des chaises, avait croisé ses jambes et le regardait passivement. Les épaules voûtées. Avec toutefois, ce petit mouvement de pied qui bougeait sans cesse. Nerveux ?

Rogue ferma la porte du salon. Il resta un court instant face au mur et Harry crut discerner un tressautement de ses épaules. Mais déjà l'homme se retournait et attrapait sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.  
Il se posta près de l'adolescent.

- _Je voudrais travailler le contrôle plutôt que le blocage_, proposa Harry timidement.  
- _Soit !_

Il rangea sa baguette, et tendit simplement sa main. Il attendit que le contact se fasse, se préparant mentalement à l'assaut qui ne tarderait pas.

Le jeune homme fut déstabilisé par ce comportement. Depuis la veille cet homme qui habituellement l'houspillait, le malmenait, le poussait dans ses derniers retranchement, était devenu doux ! Et au final, Harry n'aurait su dire quelle facette il préférait. Celle connue même désagréable, ou celle bizarrement délicate mais imprévisible. Il ne pouvait mesurer les réactions, ni les anticiper. Il ne savait plus ce que l'homme attendait de lui.

A moins que Rogue ne soit à présent persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à contrôler et vienne de le lui montrer par son désintérêt. Il tiqua. Une douleur sourde venait de titiller son cœur, lui rappelant qu'il devait combattre un jour un Lord noir alors qu'il était considéré par cet homme comme un gamin immature et incapable. Comment pourrait-il être le sauveur de ce monde ? Comment lui donner foi alors qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ses dons ? Rogue devait sûrement le penser perdu.

Harry avala sa salive. En lui se mêlaient colère et tristesse. La crampe de son estomac vint lui signaler qu'il n'était pas là pour pleurer sur son sort mais pour tenter de l'améliorer.

Rogue était toujours debout, la main rendu, immobile.  
Harry s'approcha mollement et posa ses doigts sur la paume offerte. Il releva son visage et plongea dans le regard noir de son professeur.

Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait : ne pas voir ; ne rien voir.

Il sentait sa respiration lui échapper et sa vision se troubler. Son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière. Fermer les yeux lui aurait permis de rompre le charme. De sortir de cette situation. Mais il devait lutter. Il devait vaincre. Il devait le faire. Il devait prouver à cet homme comme à lui-même qu'il était capable de le faire.

Ne pas voir.

Il se crispa sur la main de Rogue.

Ne rien voir.

Le flou devenait plus présent encore. La lumière de la pièce ne l'aidait guère à se concentrer, les pauvres halos des bougies reflétaient des ombres et vacillaient créant une dimension ténébreuse frustrante.

Ses muscles se tétanisaient.

Ne pas voir.

Des images commençaient à se former dans son esprit. Sinueuses. Tortueuses. Encore floues.

Sa main gardait un contact avec celle du professeur mais ses doigts se crispaient.

Ne rien voir.

Tout d'un coup il sentit le vide sous lui. Son corps lui échappa. Un râle. Le sien ? Il n'aurait pu le certifier. Ce cri. Ce déchirement était-il un souvenir de Rogue. Etait-il réel ? Où était la limite ?

Et il heurta violemment le sol du salon.

Haletant, il observa la pièce autour de lui.

Rogue tenait sa main contre son torse. Du sang perlait sur le poignet. Il avait dû le blesser en serrant son poing.

- _Je suis désolé_, marmonna Harry.  
- _Reste là, je vais soigner ça !_ répondit calmement le professeur.

Harry le regarda partir et fut encore une fois dérouté par sa réponse. Lui qui aurait dû l'assener de moqueries venait juste de partir silencieusement.

Il tenta de revivre la scène, mais tout se mélangeait, tout allait trop vite… Le cri ! Ce cri perçu dans ce moment de flottement. Avait-il seulement blessé son professeur et entendu son appel, alors qu'il luttait pour rester dans le présent, dans le monde réel ?

Il baissa la tête et reprenant une respiration naturelle, resta au sol pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas se rapprocher. La séance allait-elle reprendre ? Il se sentait si fatigué. Les pas se faisaient plus présents. A quelques centimètres de lui.

Là, enfin, il se redressa.

Et resta bouche bée.

Drago !

Drago Malfoy se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ses traits habituellement fins étaient encore plus accentués. Ses vêtements semblaient flotter sur son corps. Son visage portait les stigmates de coups ! Et son poignet était bandé.  
Une impression de malaise envahit à nouveau Harry. Il parvint à déglutir difficilement. Au fond de lui, un profond écoeurement vint s'installer. Qui lui avait fait cela ? Qui l'avait blessé ?

Et ses yeux d'une tristesse incroyable.

Et cette lassitude qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Comme une résignation !

Et pourtant ce fin sourire, presque imperceptible, qu'il ne devinait que pour avoir longuement observé les traits et les mimiques de Drago.

Il hésita entre s'avancer et le prendre dans ses bras, au risque de voir ses pensées, ou fuir devant cette scène qui venait de lui déchirer le cœur. Il n'eut pourtant pas à choisir.

Drago posa la main sur la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise où se tenait Harry quelques minutes auparavant. Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et Harry constata qu'il n'était pas aussi bien mis que lors des années précédentes. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce tableau était plus que déroutant. Comme si un pâle sosie s'était attifé des habits de Drago mais n'avait ni sa classe, ni sa prestance.

- _Tu veux savoir ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.  
- _Pardon_, exprima difficilement Harry.  
- _Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là_, répondit le jeune lord dans un murmure.  
- _Je…_

Rogue pénétra dans la pièce. Harry vit Drago esquisser un sourire et le professeur se posta derrière lui. Harry se sentit un peu défaillir. Et si c'était un piège ? En ce cas, Rogue ne se serait pas mis près de Drago, et ne l'aurait certainement pas soutenu. Ils auraient encadré Harry, l'auraient contraint à reculer, à sortir sa baguette. Il hésita à la prendre en main…

- _Tu es sûr de toi ?_ questionna Rogue d'une voix étonnamment posée.  
- _Il doit savoir !_ répondit lascivement Drago.

Le professeur hocha simplement la tête. Apparemment, il acceptait que le jeune homme lui raconte pourquoi il était blessé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus longuement la situation. Déjà Drago lui prenait le poignet.

« Un couloir sombre, quelques candélabres et cette porte honnie ! Poudlard, salle des potions. Les yeux se posèrent vers un groupe de jeunes qui partaient presque en courant et Harry se reconnut. Enfin il imagina que c'était lui, entouré de Hermione et Ron. Le regard de Drago s'attarda sur son dos, sur… ses fesses ! »

Harry voulut mettre fin à cette séance mais il se sentit poussé par son professeur. Il était là, le piège ? La main de Rogue se ferma durement sur son épaule, l'obligeant à rester en contact avec Drago.

« La scène se poursuivait, les jeunes gens continuaient à partir et les yeux changèrent de direction, se focalisant à présent sur la porte restée entrouverte. Il la poussa et pénétra dans la pièce. A son bureau Rogue lisait des parchemins. Il vit les mains de Drago se poser sur le bord de la table. Et les yeux de Rogue venir à sa rencontre.

- _Tu as l'air mal en point !  
- Je ne dors plus_, cracha le jeune homme.  
- _Tu n'as plus de potion ?  
- Elle ne suffit plus. Il cauchemarde sans arrêt, comment fait-il pour tenir ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Sa puissance augmente tous les jours.  
- Voldemort va nous tuer. Je ne peux pas continuer_, souffla-t-il.  
- _Drago c'est trop tôt ! Il n'est pas prêt, il ne sait pas fermer son esprit.  
- Je m'en suis rendu compte_, ironisa le blond. _Je ne tiendrai plus ainsi._

Rogue niait de la tête. Il effleura la main du jeune homme et tenta un sourire. Mais Drago retira vivement ses doigts, comme brûlé par le contact. Harry le vit serrer ses poings et en abattre un sur la table.

- _Combien de temps ? Combien de jours encore à le repousser ? A lui crier dessus !_ hurla le jeune blond.

Rogue se leva et posa simplement sa main sur son bras. Drago la retira prestement et passa ses doigts sur sa nuque, tournant la tête vers le plafond et fixant un point dans la noirceur de la voute.

- _Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cette prophétie nous lie tous les deux ?  
- Drago, elle ne te lie à lui que par tes sentiments !_ »

Harry rejeta la main de Drago. Il avait réussi à sortir de son esprit. Il voulait pourtant connaître la suite mais un sentiment étrange l'envahissait.

Il avait peur de savoir.

Peur de découvrir une nouvelle prophétie sur lui… et qui mettrait à nouveau un de ses proches en danger.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Tonks est épatante mais trouvera-t-elle ? et Rogue vous surprend... la suite.

_merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

_Ma correctrice est en vacances ! ce chapitre sera édité dès son retour et donc corrigé des quelques fautes qui doivent sûrement l'émailler...  
_

bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Évanescence. **_

Harry croisa les bras, cachant ses mains sous ses aisselles et évitant ainsi tout contact malencontreux. Pourtant il garda les yeux plantés dans ceux du jeune homme lui faisant face.

Il bouillait intérieurement. Il venait d'espérer un peu de bonheur, un peu de calme, un peu de joie… et devait à nouveau affronter la réalité. Sa vie n'était qu'une succession de prophétie, de perte, de combat ! Encore combien de mort ? Son cœur se serra et l'image furtive de Sirius vint s'inscrire quelques secondes dans son esprit. Douloureuse et violente. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa ses paupières. Enfin il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Drago était toujours là. Magnifique. Malgré ses marques gravées sur sa peu blanche, il gardait sa stature, sa prestance, et son petit air supérieur.

Harry douta un instant.

Finalement, qu'est ce qui lui prouvait que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas moqués de lui ? Ils avaient peut-être crée une mise en scène ! Une mascarade… Il chercha des indices mais le flegme de Drago et le silence de Rogue ne l'aidaient pas. Il sentait sa colère emprisonner ses sens. Les torturer et les brouiller. Ces deux hommes qui l'avaient haies ! Qui l'avaient poussés dans ces derniers retranchements, cherchant toujours à le rabaisser. Et là, qui tentaient de l'aider ? Comment leur faire confiance ? Devait-il seulement les écouter ?

Pourtant, depuis la veille, il avait ressenti tant de changements, tant de nouvelles sensations… avaient-ils changé ?

Cette prophétie était sans doutes la clé de l'énigme. Il ne pouvait pas décider sans en savoir plus.

- _Elle dit quoi cette prophétie !_ cracha-t-il.  
- _Si tu avais regardé jusqu'au bout tu le saurais_, nargua Drago.

Harry plissa ses yeux, faisant passer sa colère.  
Décidément, même affaibli physiquement, il ne perdait pas sa verve !

Et Rogue qui se tenait toujours derrière lui prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif au professeur. Il se attendait calmement, raide et avait lui aussi croisé ses bras.

Drago soupira.

- _Tu peux nous laisser_, demanda-t-il à Rogue d'un ton sec, sans se retourner.  
- _C'est trop tôt !_ refusa le professeur. _Il ne maîtrise p…  
- Il en sait déjà trop_, claqua Drago lui coupant la parole. _Autant qu'il sache tout !_

Rogue fit un pas en avant, mais Drago tourna diligemment la tête vers lui. D'un regard il arrêta le mouvement du professeur. Celui-ci fit une grimace mais ne perdit pas sa contenance.

- _Si tu fais ça, il ne restera que un mois, Drago !  
- Parce que tu crois que je tiendrais plus longtemps_, demanda le jeune homme en tremblant.

Rogue maugréa mais sortit de la pièce, laissant toutefois la porte ouverte.

Harry le suivit du regard avant de sentir la main de Drago frôler sa joue. Il tourna vivement son visage vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il connaissait donc les pouvoirs de Harry !

Le jeune homme se tenait à quelques centimètres et s'approcha encore. Il se colla à lui. Et posa son front contre le sien. Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il haleta et un geignement craintif s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le jeune blond remonta son poignet doucement en vint enserrer le cou de son homologue. Puis délicatement il pencha la tête et chercha en de doux frôlement contre sa joue, les lèvres de Harry.

Il sentit tout à coup une chaleur incroyable l'envahir. Du plus profond de lui, elle remonta pour venir en son cœur et exploser. Sur ses lèvres, la douceur même de la soie semblait s'évertuer à le caresser. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche laissant un passage à Drago mais celui-ci mit fin à la délicatesse qui venait de les unir.

Il se redressa un peu.

- _Regarde moi_, chuchota Harry.  
- _Tu ne contrôles pas_, répondit doucement le jeune homme.  
- _Alors je suis condamné à ne voir que tes yeux fermés !_ répliqua Harry tristement.  
- _Pour le moment, je pense que c'est mieux._

Le silence les rattrapa quelques secondes. Harry sentait son cœur se calmer un peu. Il n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde. Mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire.  
Pourquoi Drago faisait-il cela ?

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Drago esquissa un sourire. Il enserra la taille du jeune homme de son bras libre. Puis, il se pencha et effleura la joue de Harry avec la sienne. Là, murmura suavement à son oreille.

- _Je voulais goûter tes lèvres._

Harry crut défaillir. Il se retint aux épaules de Drago, mais la fatigue physique de ce dernier ne lui permit pas de contrer ce mouvement. Ils furent emportés et se retrouvèrent sur le fauteuil. Drago commença à rire et Harry se laissa emporter par cette situation. C'était bon. Extrêmement bon.

Il n'avait pas était aussi bien depuis si longtemps… depuis bien avant l'été, avant la bataille du ministère, avant… la mort de Sirius. Son cœur de figea et il se mit légèrement à trembler, cessant de rire. Drago se calma aussi, le sentant tendu et posa juste ses doigts extrêmement fins sur sa joue avant de les glisser dans son cou.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, tout aussi tendre et leurs cœurs chavirèrent. Ils auraient voulu que le temps se suspende. Les lèvres de Drago dansaient sur celles du jeune homme et lui procurait ce plaisir qu'il avait deviné dans ses rêves.

Pourtant Harry rompit leur échange.

Il voulait savoir. Drago était ici à cause d'un lien.

- _C'est quoi cette prophétie ?  
- Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère !  
- Je…_

Drago se détacha des bras de Harry et se releva. Il lui tourna le dos. Lentement il fit glisser sa veste de ses épaules. Il la laissa tomber au sol. Puis il dégrafa sa chemise. Harry sentait la chaleur remonter dans son corps comme lors de leurs tendres baisers mais celle-ci venait d'une zone plus sensible…

Pourtant lorsqu'il aperçut les côtes zébrées de marques rouge sang il frissonna. Il ne put retenir un cri de rage. Il s'élança et prit Drago dans ses bras. Il le fit pivoter et avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de fermer ses yeux il avait déjà plongé.

« Une vaste pièce, au sol de marbre blanc. Un lit aussi blanc que les murs environnants. Et deux hommes aux blouses blanches aussi, l'un tenant dans les mains des dossiers et l'autre tâtant ce corps marqués de maintes blessures rouges.  
Les yeux filèrent sur la droite. Rogue se tenait circonspect, les bras croisés, la mine sombre. Derrière lui, Dumbledore. Son visage fermé dans une intense réflexion.

Les deux hommes en blancs sortirent de la pièce, parlant entre eux et n'accordant pas le moindre intérêt au jeune homme allongé sur le lit.

Rogue s'avança et sortit une fiole de potion qu'il tendit à Drago.

- _Non, je refuse de dormir !  
- Drago, tu es trop faible. Tu maigris à vue d'œil.  
- Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre, M. Malfoy_, compléta Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes étaient postés de chaque côté du lit et Harry vit dans leur regard cette tristesse qu'il avait aperçue la veille chez Remus.

- _Il suffirait de le lui dire_, murmura Drago.  
- _Il ne l'acceptera pas !_ claqua Rogue.  
- _Alors je vais mourir parce que je l'aime.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que dit cette prophétie_, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.  
- _Et elle dit quoi exactement, vous ne m'avez jamais dit la fin ?_ cracha le jeune homme.

Dumbledore s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme. Il suivit une des marques de son index et celle-ci sembla s'effacer à son contact. Drago attrapa son poignet et le serra fortement.

- _Dites-moi !_ supplia-t-il.

Le vieil homme fuyait son regard. Drago se souleva un peu sur ses bras et lâcha le poignet. Dumbledore acquiesça avant de lui narrer cette fameuse prophétie.

- _Seul l'amour de celui qui a renié son père, pourra mener l'élu de son cœur à maîtriser sa puissance. La souffrance physique apportée par le démon, il prendra pour que son double puisse combattre en conservant sa force.  
- Je sais cela !_ marmotta Drago.  
- _Mais lorsque les deux seront unis par leurs sentiments respectifs, un mois seulement durera leur passion avant que leur vie ne soit jouée._ »

Harry ferma ses paupières.

Son cœur venait de se transpercer.

Il sentit la main douce de Drago effleurer son bras et dut se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux. Il relâcha lentement son étreinte. S'écarta un peu. Il gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

Enfin, lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de Drago il le regarda.

- _Je… je suis désolé pour…  
- Ce n'est pas toi !_ articula Drago.  
- _Alors comment as-tu ces marques ?  
- Chaque fois que tu rêves. Il cherche à t'affaiblir en t'empêchant de dormir. Chaque cauchemar est accompagné d'une…_

Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Drago qui ne put terminer sa phrase. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme en mesurant ses mouvements pour ne pas lui occasionner de nouvelles sensations douloureuses. Il entendit un petit gémissement de plaisir qui le fit sourire.

La douceur pour contrer les affreuses marques infligées parce qu'il ne savait pas fermer son esprit. La douceur pour lui prouver que lui aussi l'aimait, car c'est ce que disait cette prophétie ! Si Drago ne l'avait pas aimé… les marques de Voldemort seraient sur son propre corps !

Drago enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Et tendrement se laissa envahir pas cet amour. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur nouveau baiser. Il vit les yeux clos de Harry. Il souffla amoureusement dessus.

- _Depuis quand ?_ murmura-t-il.  
- _Je ne sais pas vraiment_, répondit Harry la voix enrouée de plaisir. _Et toi ?_  
- _Depuis que tu es sorti avec… cette fille, je…_

Drago se mordit la lèvre. La jalousie à l'époque lui avait fait saisir ses sentiments pour le brun. Néanmoins ce n'est que plus tard qu'il comprit pour le lien.

- _Et ces blessures sont apparues de suite ?_ continua Harry sentant que Dray se crispait entre ses bras.  
- _J'ai commencé à me réveiller en sueur toutes les nuits, puis les premières marques sont apparues.  
- Comment as-tu su que… que c'était lié à une prophétie ?  
- C'est Severus qui a compris ! Un jour, j'ai craqué et je lui ai montré les plaies. Il m'a amené chez l'autre fou…_Il marqua une pause, _chez Dumbledore_, termina-t-il en soufflant.

Harry leva les sourcils et sourit. Ses yeux toujours fermés cela lui donnait un aspect assez comique. Drago se mit à rire.

- _Tu es mignon comme ça !  
- J'aimerai beaucoup te voir aussi_, soupira Harry.  
- _Alors apprends à contrôler.  
- En moins d'un mois ?_

Le silence s'imposa.

Cruel et révélateur de la tension qui les tenait. Harry se détacha et se tourna vers la table. Là, il prit appui et pencha sa tête entre ses bras. Il tenta de se remémorer les mots entendus. La prophétie.

- _Tu as renié ton père ?  
- J'ai refusé la marque…  
- Avant ?  
- Avant quoi ?_

Le jeune homme fit face et reposa calmement sa question.

- _Quand as-tu refusé de te soumettre à Voldemort ?  
- A noël_, répondit brièvement Drago.

Harry hocha la tête. Il remontait le puzzle.

Drago resta silencieux face à lui.

Lentement il remit sa chemise. Prenant le temps de reboutonner chaque petit nacre blanc. Harry se pinça les lèvres en le voyant faire. C'était d'une sensualité incroyable et il dut déglutir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.  
Drago releva enfin son doux visage et sourit en apercevant le regard fiévreux du jeune homme. Il fit un pas vers lui, commençant à fermer ses paupières.

Le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée les suspendit dans leurs mouvements. Faisant pester intérieurement Harry et ricaner Drago. Il se figea et soupira. Déjà la lueur verte annonçait les arrivant…

- _Tes nounous_, murmura-t-il.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ce qui accentua le sourire de Drago. Ses nounous, oui, et aléatoirement les seules personnes qu'il avait le droit de voir. Une pensée vint s'imposer à lui.

- _Sais-tu si Ron et Hermione sont au courant pour la prophétie_, demanda Harry vivement.  
- _Aucune idée. Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de les voir.  
- On sait jamais ce que tu pourrais découvrir_, s'amusa Drago.

Harry éclata de rire.

Remus le regarda bizarrement alors que Tonks l'embrassa gaiement.

- _Tu as l'air en pleine forme_, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et rougissant un peu, et la jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle s'écarta et rejoint Remus qui était en grande discussion avec Rogue et Drago. Harry les regarda. Enfin, il regarda surtout le jeune homme. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Si Remus arrivait, ils allaient rentrer au square et donc il serait séparé de Drago.

Il déglutit difficilement.

En moins d'une heure leur relation était passée du néant à quelque chose de si… agréable.

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était avancé vers le jeune homme et il sentit sa main se resserrer sur la sienne. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- _Il faut avertir Dumbledore_, croassa Rogue.  
- _Et surtout voir si cette nuit les choses changent_, clarifia Remus.  
- _Si vous me racontiez un peu cette prophétie_, demanda Tonks, _Severus, vous ne nous offrez pas un thé ?_

L'homme en noir la dévisagea avant de capter son intention. Elle lui faisait discrètement signe de quitter la pièce afin de laisser les deux jeunes hommes ensemble. Il fit un rictus pincé avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement. Remus le suivit en étouffant un rire. Tonks se tourna vers son cousin qu'elle inspecta de pied en cape.

- _Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je t'extermine_, déclara-t-elle sur un ton ne laissant aucun doute.

Drago baissa les yeux devant elle. Elle se pencha alors à son oreille et ajouta pour lui seul.

- _Mais je vais faire en sorte que vous puissiez vous voir demain… si Harry à un beau sourire à notre retour._

Le jeune homme releva brusquement les yeux, choqué. Elle se tenait innocemment devant lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, elle virevolta gaiement jusque dans le couloir, claquant la porte derrière elle, au passage.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Un mois... un mois pour vivre, pour aimer ! Un mois pour mourir ?

_merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

_Ma correctrice est en "vacances" ! ce chapitre sera édité dès son retour et donc corrigé des quelques fautes qui doivent sûrement l'émailler... merci de les signaler en MP si vous en voyez.  
_

bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Découvertes.**_

Les deux jeunes restèrent un moment sans se mouvoir. Chacun épiant l'autre, sans réellement le regarder. Harry bougea le premier, changeant ses appuis au sol. Il se recula un peu vers le canapé. Drago le suivit gardant toujours la tête inclinée afin d'éviter que leurs yeux ne se croisent. Il posa un genou à côté de Harry qui venait de s'asseoir. Leurs corps se frôlaient. Ils n'osaient pas faire plus. Et l'ambiance resta tendue encore un instant.

Les pensées de Harry se précipitaient et l'anarchie totale semblait maîtresse de son esprit. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, il n'était que sensation et envie. Que désir. Il soupira bruyamment. Ce fut un déclic pour Drago qui termina de s'asseoir, contre lui. Il jouait avec la main enserrée dans la sienne, retraçant les veines avec son pouce. Lentement il releva le visage, les paupières mi-closes pour ne pas être à nouveau victime de sa légilimencie incontrôlée. Il suspendit son geste à quelques millimètres du visage de Harry, lui laissant le loisir de les parcourir. Il sentait sa respiration et voyait son torse se soulever irrégulièrement. Comme le sien.

Harry combla la distance.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent d'abord timidement. En un petit baiser à peine esquissé. Harry percevait le souffle chaud de Drago contre sa bouche. Il appuya à nouveau ses lèvres et se décida à les bouger langoureusement.

Leurs corps se collèrent, leurs mains voyagèrent gentiment vers leurs dos où elles dansèrent en de tendres caresses. Leurs langues finirent par se toucher. D'abord hésitantes. Puis rapidement sauvages. Dénonçant toute la passion contenue. Rendant les rêves enfin concrets. Leurs souffles courts manquaient de les faire défaillir mais leurs envies dépassaient les limites imposées par leurs respirations.  
Enfin, Drago se détacha. Les yeux toujours baissés. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle en gémissant. Sa peau diaphane semblait transparente et il se tenait au corps de son ami comme à une bouée.

- _Ça va_, s'inquiéta Harry.  
- _J'ai mal au cœur_, expliqua-t-il en haletant.  
- _Tu veux que j'aille chercher Rogue ?  
- Je…_

Il s'effondra sur l'épaule du jeune brun. Harry poussa un cri !

Il l'allongea sur le canapé avant de courir jusqu'à la porte. Il hurla plus qu'il n'appela de l'aide, et revint au près du jeune homme. Il passa sa main sous sa nuque. Ses yeux dénotant toute la peur de le perdre alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se trouver.

Rogue pénétra dans la pièce et comprit la situation rapidement. Il saisit un flacon de potion revigorante qu'il versa prestement dans la gorge du jeune malade.

- _Il est épuisé. Il ne dort quasiment plus_, gémit-il.  
- _Je… je suis désolé.  
- Il faut que tu fermes ton esprit Harry_, supplia Rogue.  
- _Oui, je… je veux que nous essayons maintenant_, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Rogue se redressa et l'attrapa par le bras. Il n'eut que le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil au corps inanimé de Drago. Tonks lui fit un petit signe amical. Elle resterait. Elle veillerait.

Rogue le poussa violemment dans une pièce que Harry identifia comme étant la cuisine de cet appartement. Sobre, grisonnante mais pourtant moderne avec des meubles au style épuré. Il ressentit immédiatement la pression de son professeur, et se souvint qu'il n'était pas là pour parler décoration mais bel et bien pour subir ses tentatives d'intrusion. Il se mit légèrement en colère contre lui et l'homme se retrouva cloué au mur.

Il se redressa et revint près de Harry. Il souriait. Harry le toisa un instant avant de laisser naître lui aussi un timide sourire sur ses lèvres.

- _Bien, il semblerait que la colère soit une arme efficace_, assena stoïquement Rogue. _Tentons autre chose._

Harry se sentit un peu vaseux, quelques images commençaient à se dessiner, de façon très incertaine. Il se concentra un peu et refoula au fin fond de sa mémoire les jolis instants qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de Drago. C'était sûrement un des meilleurs moments de ses dernières années. Voire de sa vie ! Ce qu'il avait ressenti dans ses bras était si troublant, son cœur lui avait paru fondre et pourtant battre librement pour la première fois. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et entendit un cri de rage. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Rogue assis par terre, sa robe de sorcier troussée sur son pantalon.

Harry tendit la main et aida le professeur à se relever. Celui-ci s'épousseta d'un geste ample avant de féliciter le jeune homme.

- _Bravo, deux tentatives repoussées sans effort !  
- Je… je n'ai pas essayé de vous repousser_, avoua Harry.  
- _Pardon ?  
- J'ai juste… voulu garder mes souvenirs_, expliqua-t-il.  
- _Hum !_

Rogue se massait le front de son index. Il prit cet air concentré et un peu supérieur qu'il arborait régulièrement en cours. Puis, il tapota ses doigts fins et longs, les uns contre les autres en gardant les pouces joints. Il inspira un grand coup avant de stopper tout mouvement. Ses yeux semblaient de petites fentes et Harry eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le dos. Enfin, le professeur ouvrit ses paupières et esquissa un large sourire. Il posa une main sûre sur l'épaule de Harry.

- _Viens, je pense qu'il faut essayer autre chose._

Les deux hommes se rendirent auprès des autres dans le salon.

Drago toujours inanimé sur le canapé semblait pourtant avoir repris quelques couleurs. Harry fut un peu rassuré en le voyant. Il ne comprit pas comment ses sentiments pouvaient évoluer si vite envers lui.

Tonks se tenait sur l'accoudoir, alors que Remus avait pris un siège et lisait un des nombreux livres de Rogue. Ils furent étonnés de les voir revenir si rapidement.

- _Il repousse mes attaques !_ lâcha simplement Rogue.  
- _Toutes ?_ demanda Remus en se levant.  
- _A un niveau que je n'avais jamais tenté_, répliqua le professeur amusé.  
- _C'est une bonne nouvelle_, s'exclama Nymphadora.  
- _Il faudrait ressayer_, calma Remus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Harry. Elle le réconforta d'un immense sourire et surtout d'une main tendue qu'il accepta avec ferveur. Il se retrouva ainsi près de Drago qu'il put toucher discrètement.

- _Il faut essayer pendant qu'il dort_, opina Rogue._ Ou au moins s'assurer que personne d'autre ne peut s'immiscer dans son esprit.  
- Et le blesser_, murmura Harry.

Les trois autres confirmèrent en grimaçant.

Le soir venu, Rogue et Drago emménagèrent dans les chambres du square. Drago s'était finalement éveillé en début d'après midi, mais son état de fatigue inquiétait les sorciers présents.

Harry avait passé sa journée à attendre leur arrivée. Euphorique, il riait d'un rien, faisant soupirer Remus et sourire Nymphadora.

- _Je ne sais pas si je ne le préférais pas sombre_, remarqua Remus alors que Harry était parti dans le jardinet.  
- _Tu es incroyable_, musela Tonks, _il est juste en train de découvrir l'amour.  
- Bel amour lié à une prophétie !_ claqua Remus._ Je te rappelle que leur vie sera jouée, ils vont peut-être même mourir.  
- Alors justement, laissons-les s'aimer_, pointa Tonks.  
- _Ils ont seize ans_, répondit Remus effaré.  
- _Mais les as-tu vus ? As-tu remarqué les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient ce matin ? Remus, tu as nié ton attirance pour Sirius pendant si longtemps que tu as asséché une part de ton cœur. Ne leur destine pas cette vie !_

Il la dévisagea. Puis il soupira avant de tendre sa main et d'enserrer celle de la jeune femme.

- _Je n'ai pas nié, Nymph', j'ai…  
- Tu as refusé une évidence.  
- Pourquoi es-tu si cordiale, si gentille ?  
- Je t'aime, et aimer c'est ne pas juger, ne pas chercher à changer l'autre. C'est l'accepter comme il est.  
- Je t'aime aussi, tu sais_, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle savait. Elle savait que l'amour qu'il lui donnait était véritable et pur. Certes, il aurait toujours dans son cœur cette petite part de lui-même qu'il avait inconsciemment donné à Sirius. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Le soir, Dumbledore débarqua en compagnie de Molly, afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper du jeune blessé. Elle aménagea une chambre confortable, et ils installèrent Drago sur le lit. Harry ne voulait pas le quitter et Molly dut quasiment le mettre à la porte. Il râla mais obtempéra en voyant le petit sourire usé de son nouveau petit ami.

Une fois la porte fermée, il s'appuya contre le panneau de bois et se laissa envahir par le bonheur qu'il sentait en lui. Incroyable. Doux. Et pourtant frustrant. Un sourire vint de greffer sur ses lèvres et il frôla le bois de ses doigts. Une porte les séparait. Une seule porte…

Molly ouvrit justement la dite porte et il manqua se s'étaler de tout son long. Il se rattrapa au chambranle et vit la sorcière le regarder sévèrement, les poings sur les hanches. Il dévala les marches et pénétra dans le salon où Dumbledore était en grande discussion avec Severus et Remus.  
Les trois hommes avaient pris des sièges et tenaient une grande discussion autour de thé fumant. Remus lui fit signe de venir près d'eux. Harry obtempéra et s'installa assez confortablement sur le canapé, à côté de son ami et face au sourire froid de Severus.

Il fut décidé que Rogue tenterait une intrusion lors de la nuit, afin de vérifier si leurs soupçons étaient fondés et si par bonheur, Harry pouvait le repousser.

Harry monta donc se coucher et lutta contre son insomnie.  
Savoir que son professeur allait jouer les voyeurs ne l'aidait pas à trouver un sommeil réparateur. Il focalisa ses pensées sur le jeune homme blond qui dormait dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Ses mains fines qui avaient dansé délicatement dans son dos lui provoquant de très agréables sensations…  
Il s'éveilla en sueur au milieu de la nuit.

Il se leva, tremblant et parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de la salle d'eau. Là, dans le couloir, un gémissement l'attira. Il s'avança à tâtons vers la chambre de Drago. Il hésita un moment avant qu'un nouveau geignement ne le pousse à entrer.

Le spectacle qu'il vit fut assez déroutant.

Drago, partiellement vêtu, dormait profondément. Pourtant son corps semblait secoué de spasmes et de tremblements. Ses mains agrippaient les draps à côté de son corps qui se soulevait en cambrant. Sa peau luisait de sueur... et les gémissements qu'il laissait échapper n'étaient absolument pas des grognements douloureux mais bel et bien des cris de plaisir. Il jouissait dans son sommeil.

Harry avala sa salive et dut se concentrer pour ne pas sauter littéralement sur le jeune homme si tentant dans cette démonstration d'orgasme. Il eut un éclair de lucidité et referma la porte. Lentement il s'avança vers le lit et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il plaça sa main sur le drap et la fit glisser jusqu'au corps tendu de Drago. Le contact l'émoustilla encore un peu plus…

Et les deux prunelles bleues qu'il rencontra lui apprirent que son jeune ami ne dormait plus.

- _Je t'ai entendu crier…_ s'excusa Harry.

Drago roula sur le côté et rampa jusqu'au jeune brun. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement ne lui laissant pas le choix que de s'abandonner à ses mains déjà glissées sous son tee-shirt. Il parvint tout de même à reprendre son souffle.

- _Je ne me souviens jamais des rêves_, minauda Drago.  
- _Je n'en ai pas fait cette nuit !_ répondit Harry un peu étonné.  
- _Moi si_, provoqua le jeune homme en se léchant les lèvres. _Et j'ai bien envie de le finir dans tes bras._

Harry hoqueta en sentant la main de Drago passer sous son caleçon. Ce rêve semblait fort plaisant, au vu des yeux coquins et du sourire charmeur de son ami. Il gémit lorsque les doigts fins vinrent effleurer son sexe. Et se laissa choir sur le dos lorsqu'ils l'enserrèrent. Sa respiration complètement archaïque ne lui permettait que quelques inspirations qu'il aurait aimé synchronisées avec les mouvements du poignet de Drago. Il renversa sa tête lorsque les caresses se firent plus expertes et lâcha un long râle alors qu'il se libérait. Epuisé, mais profondément touché par ce geste d'une sensualité incroyable, Harry resta allongé, alangui sur le lit. Drago se coucha contre lui nichant son nez dans son cou.

- _J'aime beaucoup tes rêves_, susurra Harry.  
- _Il ne tient qu'à toi de les refaire_, joua Drago.  
- _Il me faudrait revenir te voir_, osa Harry en caressant timidement l'épaule de son… amant.  
- _Où dormir ici ?_ chuchota ce dernier.

Les paroles se fanèrent, les yeux se fermèrent pour les deux jeunes hommes tendrement serrés.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Un mois... un mois pour vivre, pour aimer ! Un mois pour mourir ?

_Tout acte barbare sur l'auteur engendrera seulement une chose... vous n'aurez pas la suite _

_merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

_Ma correctrice est en "vacances" ! ce chapitre sera édité dès son retour et donc corrigé des quelques fautes qui doivent sûrement l'émailler... merci de les signaler en MP si vous en voyez.  
_

bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Désarroi._**

Et le soleil les trouva magnifiquement enlacés après cette nuit fabuleuse de découverte.

Drago fut le premier à ouvrir ses yeux. Il admira son partenaire avant de souffler doucement sur ses lèvres. Un sourire se dessina. Drago le vola avant qu'il ne s'évapore…  
Leurs regards se s'unirent alors que leurs corps se mêlaient autant que possible, leurs jambes se croisant et leurs bras cherchant à resserrer cette étreinte passionnante.

- _Harry ?  
- Hm mm_, répondit évasivement le jeune homme.  
- _Tu contrôles ?  
- Quoi ?_

Drago se positionna sur ses coudes, le corps en porte-à-faux sur celui de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Est-ce que tu contrôles ta légilimencie ?_

Harry comprit alors ce que voulait signaler Drago. Ils étaient en contact plus que probant et ils se regardaient dans les yeux… il aurait dû pénétrer son esprit.

- _Non, je… je ne fais rien_, avoua-t-il.  
- _Il faut aller voir les autres_, s'écria le jeune homme en se levant.

Seul sur le lit, mirant son amant en train de s'habiller, Harry se sentit tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise. Comment annonceraient-ils cet exploit ? Et surtout sa découverte ! Cela impliquait qu'ils se soient retrouvés…

Il se leva pour tenter de le retenir, mais déjà Drago ouvrait la porte et filait dans le couloir. Il dut se résoudre à le suivre.

Requinqué par une nuit complète – pratiquement - de sommeil, il survola les marches et déboula dans la cuisine. Arborant un magnifique sourire, il se posta devant Severus.

- _Harry maîtrise son don !_ clama-t-il gaiement.  
- _Apparemment_, répondit sarcastiquement Rogue.  
- _Cela ne te fait pas plaisir_, s'étonna Drago.  
- _Nous avons eu la peur de notre vie, cette nuit. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre… tu te souviens, nous devions tenter une expérience !_ siffla le professeur.

Les joues de Drago prirent une adorable teinte rouge… et Harry le trouva encore plus craquant ainsi. Mais le regard froid et inquisiteur des adultes présents lui fit vite baisser les yeux.

Durant le reste de la journée, les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent que peu de temps à passer ensemble, se retrouvant toujours affublés d'un ou l'autre des adultes. Heureusement pour eux, lorsque ce fut au tour de Tonks de les surveiller, ils purent au moins se tenir la main… Elle leur accorda même un petit instant en tête à tête en prétextant devoir aller récupérer un livre oublié dans sa chambre.  
Par la suite, la surveillance s'espaça… et ils purent se voir sans devoir tricher ou faire appel à Dora.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, après maintes expériences pour connaître l'étendue de son contrôle, dont Rogue se relevait de plus en plus difficilement, il fut décrété que Harry maîtrisait effectivement son don de légilimencie. Ils tentèrent de multiples expériences, avec Drago présent, ou absent… et ils durent conclure que le contrôle était bien plus puissant lorsqu'il était là. Bien qu'ils ne puissent déterminer si c'était dû au manque, à l'inquiétude de Harry ou à la prophétie.

Severus eut alors une idée et la testa. Drago fut éloigné de Harry à son insu. Dora l'emmena chercher des affaires oubliées chez Rogue pendant que Harry s'entraînait. Et là, ils eurent la dernière réponse ! Harry fut incapable de repousser une des attaques de son professeur. Il le laissa pénétrer quelques infimes secondes dans ses souvenirs avant de parvenir à nouveau à contrôler. Mais la preuve était là. Invraisemblable. Incroyable. Mais réelle.

Drago resta au Square, puisque sa présence seule permettait ce contrôle… et l'absence d'intrusions du seigneur noir dans l'esprit de l'un et donc sur le corps de l'autre furent vraiment accueillies avec une joie non mesurée.  
Le jeune homme regagnait jour après jour ses forces, son allure et son corps presque parfait. Exit les bandages, les bleus et surtout les cernes ornant son doux visage. De quoi faire craquer encore plus Harry… même s'il avait encore une raison de ne pas être tout à fait gai.

Avec Drago, Severus resta.

Il était son protecteur. Et devait de toute façon entraîner Harry.

Il restait très distant et ne semblait pas accepter la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes, toutefois, il ne disait rien. Ses remarques acerbes s'étaient murées derrière des soupirs. Ses yeux de chats parlaient pour lui, ainsi que les tics nerveux des muscles de ses joues…

Mais Drago avait une emprise comminatoire sur lui. Leurs conversations étaient déroutantes. Le jeune homme affrontait le regard du professeur, sans jamais céder.  
Harry fut impressionné par cette puissance. La stature de Drago n'était pas qu'une façade, il maîtrisait parfaitement l'art subtil du langage et possédait une aura magique qu'il savait surtout utiliser. Sa prestance lui servait et il jouait aisément de changement d'intonations, de posture, voire même devenait à loisir aussi sarcastique que Rogue.  
Pourtant Harry ne put déterminer ce qui liait réellement ces deux hommes.

La seule chose qu'il voyait était que plus il maîtrisait son don de légilimencie, plus il parvenait à fermer son esprit, plus la puissance apparente de Drago augmentait ! Son charisme était au-delà de celui qu'ils avaient pu voir en lui à Poudlard. Dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce, le silence se faisait et les yeux se posaient sur lui.

Harry en fut en quelque sorte ravi, car ainsi, il échappait un peu à l'attention portée sur lui depuis le début de l'été.

Il pouvait s'absenter, s'isoler sans que personne ne vienne le trouver. Il pouvait se murer dans ses songes. Il pouvait penser à Sirius et pleurer sans que l'on vienne le soutenir.  
Et tous le crurent guéri.

Seul Drago savait.

- _Je n'ai jamais perdu une personne proche de moi_, murmura un soir Drago.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de laisser naître un fin sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

- _Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer devant moi_, susurra-t-il.  
- _Comment sais-tu que…  
- Je t'ai cherché ce matin_, avoua Drago, _et lorsque je t'ai vu, tu étais dans le jardin. Tu avais l'air incroyablement triste.  
- Et tu as compris que je pensais à Sirius ?  
- Parfois tu parles la nuit, tu cries son nom._

Harry baissa la tête et Drago posa doucement son front contre son épaule. Là, il le berça doucement.

- _Dora m'a raconté la bataille au Ministère_, chuchota-t-il enfin.  
- _J'aurais pu la tuer_, cracha Harry en larmes.  
- _Non, tu es trop bon pour cela_, cajola Drago. _Ce n'est pas ce que veut cette prophétie Harry, Tu es le seul à pouvoir affronter le seigneur des ténèbres.  
- Voldemort !  
- Oui, c'est…  
- Dis le_, claqua Harry en se redressant.

Drago avala sa salive avant de se reculer. Les yeux de son amant trahissaient à cet instant toute la colère pour cet être. Sa rage contenue depuis fort longtemps. Au fond de lui se mêlèrent deux sentiments troublants, la force et la rage de Harry lui imposaient sa puissance et pourtant un filet de peur tentait encore de perdurer. Il se mordit la lèvre. Harry restait si concentré, vif et incroyablement impressionnant.

- _Dis le_, répéta calmement le jeune homme.  
- _Vol… Voldemort_, articula Drago.

Au fond de lui, un déclic se fit. Prononcer ce nom pour la toute première fois rendit cette personne humaine. Il comprit alors toute l'importance de cet acte apparemment anodin. Démystifier l'être. Le rendre accessible. Donc pouvoir imaginer le vaincre...

Il souffla tout l'air qu'il retenait malgré lui et observa son ami.

Harry attendait en l'admirant. Un petit sourire niais ornait à présent son visage et avait chassé l'air dur et la colère. Ses yeux exprimaient plus d'amour que tous les mots ne pourraient jamais retranscrire. Drago ne put résister et scella leurs lèvres tendrement. Suavement. Juste un unique baiser. Avant de se laisser emporter par la nuit.

Loin de là, au Terrier, Ron faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Apprendre que Malfoy vivait au Square l'avait mis dans un état de torpeur assez effrayant. Personne n'avait pu l'en faire sortir. Ni Ginny. Ni Fred ou George qui usèrent pourtant de nombreux stratagèmes. Ni Hermione ce qui termina d'inquiéter les autres...

- _Il déprime parce qu'il a peur de perdre Harry_, expliqua-t-elle à Ginny.  
- _Mais maman dit que Harry demande de nos nouvelles tous les jours.  
- Je sais. Et Ron aussi le sait.  
- Vous devriez insister pour aller le voir !  
- Il ne te manque pas à toi ? _s'étonna Hermione.  
- _Je crois qu'il y a une information que je dois te donner_, murmura Ginny. _Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne._

Hermione plissa les yeux avant de hocher la tête, acceptant la condition.

- _Que sais-tu des sentiments de Harry ?  
- Oh, tu veux me parler de vous deux_, sourit Hermione.

Ginny nia d'un signe de tête. Elle inspira profondément avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et d'enrouler ses bras autour.

- _Il ne peut pas y avoir de nous deux, Hermy. Harry aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je ne peux pas en parler, j'ai prêté serment.  
- Tu as fais quoi !_ s'estomaqua Hermione.  
- _Dumbledore m'a mis sous serment._

Hermione se sentit tout d'un coup vide. Ginny lui avait annoncé sans tonalité particulière que le garçon qu'elle aimait ne lui rendrait pas cette affection. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement touchée par cette nouvelle mais pourtant restait soucieuse, perturbée. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ?

Elle avala sa salive difficilement. Trop de nouvelles venaient s'amonceler et elle ne détenait pour chacune que des bribes qui ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir une vision globale.

Molly ne leur racontait que le strict minimum sur les évènements du square. Les membres de l'ordre se réunissaient toujours en dehors du Terrier et ils n'étaient, bien sûr, pas conviés aux séances... ce qui faisait enrager Fred et George. Ils auraient aimé participer et faire entièrement partie de l'Ordre au lieu de s'entendre dire qu'ils devaient encore apprendre.  
L'ambiance n'avait jamais été si tendue et les mines inquiètes des parents Weasley ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Même les oreilles à rallonge subtilisées à nouveau ne leur apportaient rien de concret. Le seul élément glané était une date butoir, qui s'approchait sans qu'ils n'en sachent plus. Frustrant.

Si seulement ils avaient pu en parler avec Harry. Mais les couleurs échangeaient avec lui étaient si fades et impersonnels qu'ils avaient fini par s'espacer dans le temps. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire ! Leurs lettres étaient vérifiées...

Hermione se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant Ginny impassible et triste. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lire en son cœur et imaginait ce que devait être sa souffrance sans vraiment la mesurer. Que ferait-elle si Ron en aimait une autre ? Comment le vivrait-elle ? Et tout ce temps qu'elle perdait à attendre un signe de lui, sans lui avouer clairement son attirance.

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier, faisant grincer le bois sous ses pas et croisa le regard de son ami. Elle esquissa un sourire puis vint s'installer près de lui, décidée à faire avancer leur relation... mais sans le brusquer. Elle posa timidement sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

- _Il te manque aussi_, marmonna Ron avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras.

« Oui, il me manque, pensa Hermione, mais au moins je t'ai toi. »

Les jours filaient et tous regardaient avec horreur les dates s'effilocher sur le calendrier. Tous taisaient un point de la prophétie et pourtant focalisaient leurs pensées dessus.

Un mois…

Que devait-il se passer un mois après que les deux jeunes hommes se soient avoués leur attirance, leur amour ? Et le décompte commençait à quel moment ? Que voulait dire la maxime leur vie soit jouée ?

Quasiment trois semaines après leur premier baiser, Drago passa un après midi à observer son ami. Celui-ci avait enfin eu la possibilité de revoir Ron et Hermione et ils parlaient dans le jardin du square. Le jeune homme préféra rester dans sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour les aborder et oublier toutes leurs années de querelles. Mais voir Harry guilleret, souriant et surtout complètement abandonné avec eux le toucha. Il paraissait leur confier tous ses secrets, même les plus intimes, ce qui le fit frissonner. Allait-il leur raconter cette nuit où ils avaient dépassé les premières caresses ?

Il tira les rideaux et s'affala sur le lit. Passant ses bras sous sa nuque, il admira le plafond de sa chambre. Il aurait bien aimé que Harry le rejoigne. Il aurait bien aimé l'embrasser. Il soupira d'impatience lorsqu'il sentit un doux effleurement sur son front.

Puis deux lèvres joueuses vinrent se poser fougueusement sur les siennes. Drago, comblé, laissa échapper un gémissement.

- _Je te manquais ?  
- Un peu_, marmonna-t-il.  
- _Hum, un peu seulement ?_

Drago se retourna et s'assit en tailleur face à Harry. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et avala sa salive.

- _Harry, je… je voudrais que tu… tu me fasses l'amour_, souffla-t-il.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Annonce de l'auteur**

J'ai hésité entre vous donner des news de Harry et Dray, ou de Ginny... alors...

_Merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

_Ma correctrice est en "vacances" ! ce chapitre sera édité dès son retour et donc corrigé des quelques fautes qui doivent sûrement l'émailler... merci de les signaler en MP si vous en voyez.  
_

bonne lecture.

* * *

-_Que…  
-Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir connu ça !_ gémit Drago. _Je t'aime._

Harry sentit son cœur se fendre. Lui non plus ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir connu cette expérience et ne l'imaginait pas dans d'autres bras que ceux de Drago. Il grogna cependant devant la déclaration d'amour qui était jointe. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour se décider à lui donner tout cet amour. Il eut un peu peur que Drago ne le lui dise que pour le convaincre. Il se renfrogna et le jeune blond se serra contre lui en cherchant ses lèvres, au lieu de fuir sa mauvaise humeur naissante. Comment résister ? Ces baisers étaient de purs appels à la luxure…

Drago continuait à l'admirer, attendant patiemment qu'il sorte de sa langueur. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur auquel le jeune homme succomba. Comme un chat qui avance sur sa proie, il tourna autour de Harry en ronronnant des mots doux avant de sauter sur ses genoux. Là, il se frotta langoureusement contre son torse en quémandant de suaves caresses. Harry craqua complètement et abandonna toute tentatives de réflexion…

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Drago puis vint sur ses jambes en de jolies spirales. Celui-ci avait réussi à enlever le tee-shirt de son amant sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, et jouait avec ses doigts sur les poils de son bas ventre. Cette ligne tentatrice, tracée juste pour guider ses désirs vers le sexe de Harry. Il la suivit du bout de son index alors que le jeune brun retenait son souffle. Puis, il frôla la ceinture de son jean en minaudant. Harry eut un hoquet. Et Drago se mit à sourire. Il lécha ses lèvres sensuellement provoquant un deuxième hoquet chez son partenaire.

Harry n'y tint plus et renversa le jeune homme sur le lit. Il se coucha contre lui et leurs corps cherchèrent de plus amples contacts. Cela devenait très charnel. Plus que cela ne l'avait jamais été. Les mains de Harry rendirent à Drago les caresses osées… il poussa même jusqu'à lui ôter chemisette et pantalon, pour le laisser en caleçon, haletant et suppliant du regard.

Harry prit tout son temps, jouant délicieusement avec sa langue sur ses lèvres offertes et rompant les baisers dès que Drago en voulait un peu plus. Il obtint de charmants râles de frustrations qui le firent sourire. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il devait mener cette danse sous peine de se perdre dans ses bras. Il glissa dans son cou. Doucement. Sur son torse. Lentement. Reprit ses lèvres. Ardemment. L'envie montait de plus en plus et ce petit contrôle s'amenuisait… il comprit à un mouvement de hanche du blond qu'il était au bord de la jouissance. Il tenta de gérer ces émotions en calmant sa respiration. Ce qui fit rire Drago.

Et là, il sut qu'il venait de perdre la bataille !

Drago le retourna d'un geste vif et lui assena de nombreux baisers sur tout le visage, tel des souffles. Harry se mordillait là lèvre en souriant. Vaincu par amour…

Leurs jeux de découvertes reprirent rapidement, les mains fines retrouvèrent cette douce ligne où elles s'étaient amusées, et poursuivirent sur la hampe dressée qu'elles cajolèrent délicatement. Harry soupira de bien être. Drago continua à le choyer alors qu'il posait sa bouche sur ce corps dénudé, cherchant à en connaître toute la saveur. Harry ondulait à chaque nouvelle pression sur son sexe, chaque nouvelle morsure pourtant tendre, chaque caresse de cette main voyageuse.

-_Dray, je… arrête_, supplia-t-il enfin.

Le blond comprit la supplique et vint embrasser son amant, laissant toutefois sa main sur le pénis tendu.

-_Tu ne veux pas ?_ susurra-t-il.  
-_Pas comme ça_, répondit Harry d'une adorable voix rauque.  
-_Hum, tu as une autre idée_, s'amusa le jeune homme.

Harry se mit à rire devant cette réflexion absolument provocatrice. Drago lui souffla dans le cou avant de flancher face au charme magique de son rire. Mais l'émotion qui les tenait dans ces jeux divinement érotiques les poussa à aller un peu plus loin ce soir là… d'autant que la main que Drago avait laissé sur le phallus de Harry lui permit de contrôler encore un peu les sensations de son amant. Il bougea juste ses doigts et Harry frémit, cessant de rire pour le fixer amoureusement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et Harry fit doucement rouler Drago sous lui. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses et pressa son sexe contre le sien, faisant gémir le jeune homme.

-_Tu es sûr de toi_, demanda-t-il en posant sa bouche contre le lobe de l'oreille de Drago.  
-_Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr_, haleta celui-ci.

Harry passa sa main sous lui, frôlant l'érection de Drago et continua sa promenade entre ses jambes, glissant jusque sous les cuisses pour remonter vers l'aine d'un côté, de l'autre… son bassin se collant à chaque mouvement et provoquant d'adorables petits cris à son amant. Il se rapprochait délicieusement de la zone sensible, l'effleurant de ses doigts. Drago le maudit lorsque pour la troisième fois il passa sur ses bourses indolemment. Il glissa enfin un doigt dans l'anneau serré. Harry imposa un baiser fougueux pour le détendre auquel le jeune homme répondit passionnément.

Il continua à le préparer en mêlant tendresses et virtuosité, faisant douter un instant Drago. Mais un geste imprécis et un peu brutal rassura ce dernier sur la réelle primauté de leur rapport.

-_Viens mon ange_, ronronna-t-il lorsqu'il se sentit assez détendu.

Harry ne pouvant absolument plus parler tant l'émotion l'étreignait, s'exécuta avec une douceur encore inconnue. Il ôta ses doigts et les plaça sous la cuisse du jeune homme puis, fit languir son sexe contre celui érigé de son amant. Se redressant un peu, il orienta enfin son pénis et le positionna devant l'entrée promise. Drago l'aida d'un coup de rein et ils se retrouvèrent lié l'un à l'autre par une sensuelle pénétration.

Passé les quelques secondes d'inconfort pour l'un et de doute atroce pour l'autre, l'harmonie de cette danse érotique les gagna. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux plissés de plaisirs et leurs corps ondulant en provoquant de somptueux gémissements, ils se laissèrent emporter par leur amour. Ils explosèrent tous deux, l'un après l'autre et restèrent enlacés un long moment afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-_J'ai faim_, s'exclama d'un coup Harry.  
-_Quel romantisme_, sourit Drago.  
-_Je suis désolé_, avoua Harry tout penaud.  
-_Va manger, mon ange, je vais dormir un peu.  
-Tu es encore fatigué, on n'aurait pas…  
-Chut !_ fit Drago en l'embrassant, _ça va Harry, je t'assure. Allez file !_

Le jeune homme céda et descendit manger après une bonne douche.

Drago semblait réellement bien. Il avait repris des forces, dormant à présent toutes les nuits, comme Harry. Son visage reposé paraissait encore plus fin et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur mêlant une once de malice à beaucoup d'amour.

Pourtant, il gardait son affreux caractère de petit Lord qui maintenant le faisait sourire. Il avait compris inconsciemment les réactions et les comportements de son amant. Chaque sarcasme piquant était souvent un moyen de se protéger, de ne pas dévoiler ses troubles, ses émotions. Là où lui aurait réagi par de la colère, de la rage, Drago se murait derrière un sourire ironique et mordait sèchement par une sentence appuyée.

Sauf avec lui.

Leurs échanges étaient incroyablement doux. En fait ils parlaient peu, mais parvenaient à saisir les émotions, les envies de l'autre. Un fluide passait entre eux. Un lien...

Il arriva dans la cuisine où Tonks préparait un repas aux odeurs fort alléchantes. Remus s'occupait à lire, ou relire la Gazette en commentant certains passages.

Harry se posta près de la jeune femme et huma le repas. Puis, il y goûta sous l'oeil amusé de Nymphadora.

-_Tu as l'air affamé ! C'est la visite de Ron et Hermione qui t'a creusé l'appétit._

Harry vira au rouge cramoisi et Tonks pouffa de rire. Elle continua à sourire tout en mettant la table alors que le jeune homme tentait de calmer la chaleur qui avait envahi ses joues. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement quand Rogue déboula.

-_Est-ce que quelque chose a changé !_ vitupéra-t-il.  
-_Pardon ?_ demanda Remus surpris par l'intrusion.

Rogue dévisagea Harry, ses cheveux humides, ses joues encore rosies… et surtout son petit air coupable. Il fulmina. Et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour tenter de ne pas l'incendier.

-_Tu peux nous expliquer ?_ calma Remus.  
-_Voldemort est dans une colère noire. Il nous a tous convoqué il y a un peu moins de deux heures. Il n'a plus aucun accès aux songes de Harry, ça on l'avait découvert, mais en plus, une très puissante magie vent de naître. Il l'a détecté et d'après vous, elle vient de qui ?  
-Oh !_ firent Tonks et Remus.

Harry lui s'était effondré sur la table. Le front avait fait un léger cloc en se posant fermement. Il ne manquait plus que cela!

Ne pouvait-il avoir un brin de vie privée sans que tout le monde soit au courant ?

Tout d'abord ses sentiments qui avaient apparemment fait l'objet d'une étude par plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et maintenant ça ! Même Voldemort savait qu'il venait de… de…

La table se souleva ainsi que les chaises et, aléatoirement, les personnes assises dessus. Le tout vola à quelques centimètres alors que Harry enfermait sa tête entre ses bras. Il souffla d'un coup et tout reprit pratiquement sa place, laissant un Remus livide (les loup-Garou ne volent pas…) et une Tonks effarée.

Rogue qui venait d'observer la scène sans moufter comprit le désarroi du jeune homme. Avoir lu en lui pendant assez longtemps lui donnait quelques points de compréhensions supplémentaires. Il s'avança dans la salle et vint poser une main sur son épaule.

"Déroutant", pensa Remus.

-_Harry, il va falloir apprendre à contrôler ces… cette nouvelle puissance.  
-Je pense que le décompte d'un mois commence maintenant_, exprima une voix calme et reposante.

Tous se tournèrent vers Drago. Il portait sur lui une robe de chambre noire, en soie, liée autour de sa taille fine par une ceinture à peine serrée et qui laissait apercevoir la blancheur de sa peau.

Il passa à côté de Severus sans un regard et vint se coller outrageusement à Harry. Ce dernier parvint à déglutir sans s'écrouler sous l'émotion. Drago enserra ses bras autour d'un Harry proche de la pivoine et lui asséna un très tendre baiser sur la tempe.

-_Bien !_ maugréa Rogue. _Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? _exhorta-t-il.  
-_J'ai senti que tu t'en prenais à lui.  
-Et cela ne le faisait pas avant… _commença Remus avant de rougir à son tour.

Drago sourit devant la gêne évidente des deux hommes. Il minauda et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue. Ce dernier eut un rictus qui fit tressauter sa joue.

-_Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ? _proposa Tonks.

Tous opinèrent. Elle s'avança vers Harry et le pinça. Il fit une grimace mais surtout Drago porta sa main sur son bras à l'endroit où Tonks avait resserré ses doigts… sur Harry, démontrant ainsi que le jeune blond captait la douleur de Harry, et que cette fois, le décompte d'un mois avait bel et bien commencé.

Le silence, pour quelques minutes, permit à chacun de mesurer cette donnée.

Dumbledore, suivit des Weasleys, de quelques Aurors et autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix débarquèrent dans cette soirée déjà bien entamée et la journée suivante. Tous étaient consternés d'apprendre la date fatidique.

Molly pleurait.

Arthur tentait de garder son calme mais ses tremblements démontraient bien son état d'anxiété…

Dumbledore, égal à lui même s'était enfermé dans une des chambre. Il convoquait régulièrement l'une des personnes présentes ou restait de long moments seul à méditer.

Maugrey tournait comme un lion en cage, maugréant sans cesse.

Kingsley restait pratiquement immobile, et même Rogue parut plus gai que lui.

Fred et Georges imaginaient maintes solutions devenues possibles grâce aux supposés nouveaux pouvoirs de Harry. Ils échafaudaient des plans des plus coquasses aux plus périlleux... riant de leur propres invention. Mais pourtant trouvèrent deux idées qui plurent à Dumbledore et trouvèrent écho auprès des membres de l'Ordre.

Ginny dut venir avec ses parents, mais passa la majorité de son temps à fuir Harry. Elle sortait des pièces où il entrait, s'excusait lorsque par hasard ils se croisaient et gardait un silence frustrant lors des repas, restant murée devant son assiette, les yeux obstinément posés sur la table.

Un matin, Harry tenta de lui parler, mais Molly vint s'interposer, demandant à se fille de rejoindre Albus. Il la regarda partir un instant. Elle avait la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, le dos un peu voûté...

-_Elle ne t'en veut pas_, rassura Molly le sortant de sa torpeur.  
-_Mais elle est si triste !  
-Elle sait depuis plus de six mois que ton amour pour elle sera toujours purement amical._

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Coucou... ce chapitre contient une information majeure pour la compréhension finale ^^ bonne quête !

_Merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Amitié.**_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre cette réplique, Molly était partie dans la cuisine, rompant ce semblant de conversation de façon fort abrupte. Elle avait tourné les talons vivement et avait marché rapidement.

Il se sentit un peu bizarre.

Et à nouveau terriblement malheureux.

Au fond de lui, cette nouvelle puissance ne provoquait aucun changement majeur sur cet aspect de sa vie ! Ses doutes, ses craintes refaisaient régulièrement surface... sauf lorsqu'il partageait de doux moments avec Drago. Or, s'il devait affronter Voldemort, il se voyait mal faire un câlin à son amant.

Il passa devant la chambre où venait de pénétrer Ginny et ferma un instant ses paupières. Un vague sentiment de vide l'envahit, qui cessa dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Il retourna vers sa propre chambre. Drago n'y étant pas, il ressentit une chape de solitude et son cœur continua à se serrer. Lentement. De fins tremblements accompagnaient ce vertige. Et son mal être le poussait encore plus dans les profondeurs noires et ténébreuses de ses pensées.

Il perdait peu à peu Ginny, leur amitié, leur connivence acquise depuis l'incident de la chambre. A présent, elle était distante, presque froide.

Un goût amer venait de remonter dans sa gorge. Il fit venir à lui un verre sans même faire appel à sa baguette. Il le but avant de le poser sur la table près de son lit. Là, la chaîne en or de Drago traînait et zigzaguant autour de sa chevalière de Serpentard. Il joua quelques secondes avec le filament d'or avant d'enfiler son doigt dans l'anneau et de le faire tourner doucement. Puis, il reposa les bijoux et les arrangea tendrement, enroulant délicatement la chaîne autour de la bague. Ce simple contact suffisait à apaiser son cœur…

Il se plaça au bord de leur lit et observa le jardin d'un oeil discret. Ses pensées le ramenaient à de sombres journées malgré le soleil radieux. Malgré l'amour qui l'envahissait.

Et cette noirceur gagnait peu à peu en force, s'immisçant insidieusement dans tout son être, rongeant chaque parcelle de bonheur pour ne laisser que des souvenirs morbides. Exit les rires échangés avec ses amis... seuls les moments de douleur, d'incertitude, d'affliction restaient !

Il déglutit et tira sur le col de son tee-shirt ayant la vague sensation d'étouffer.

Drago !

Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur le jeune homme et un grand vide s'empara de son coeur. Il s'allongea en chien de fusil pour calmer cette impression. Où était-il ? Ce manque le torturait. Et il n'avait plus personne à qui en parler...

Ron et Hermione restaient muets à tous les évènements. Cloîtrés dans leurs chambres depuis leur arrivé, il n'était pas parvenu à leur parler sans la présence d'un adulte. Rageant. Les seuls mots échangés étaient de pure courtoisie et les yeux de Ron, qui trahissaient toute son incompréhension, ses doutes, sa peur.

Hermione semblait plus stoïque, comme à son habitude, mais pourtant gardait la tête volontairement baissée en la présence de Drago.

Il renifla.

Il aurait vraiment apprécié de leur dévoiler toute cette histoire, tous ses sentiments, cette noirceur en son cœur et pourtant tout son amour pour Dray. Bref leur parler de tout ce qui le tracassait.

Mais ils n'avaient pas cherché non plus à le contacter !  
Et si gagner un amoureux lui faisait perdre ses amis...

-_Maudite prophétie_, hurla-t-il.

Moins d'une minute après, Drago ouvrit violemment la porte et se précipita sur lui, trempé de sueur, et blanc d'inquiétude.

-_Ça ne va pas ?_ haleta-t-il  
-_Non, je... _

Harry crut défaillir, son coeur s'emballait et pourtant son esprit se calmait. A nouveau libéré de sa gangue noirâtre, une douce harmonie se répandait en lui, une saine chaleur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par cette agréable plénitude.

-_Harry_, insista Drago,_ qu'est ce que tu as ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mon ange. J'avais... je... j'étais seul ! _

Drago fronça les sourcils devant cette réflexion.

-_Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ?_ imposa-t-il reprenant inconsciemment son air supérieur et son ton glacial.  
-_Pourquoi veux-tu savoir_, rugit Harry légèrement énervé par cette insistance.  
-_Mon coeur, je suis rentré en courant, parce que j'avais l'impression que tu étouffais ! J'ai cru qu tu étais attaqué. Et là, tu es tout seul dans la chambre. Alors, je veux comprendre_, répliqua calmement le jeune homme.

Harry se pinça la lèvre, un peu confus. Il baissa la tête mais Drago lui remonta le menton de son index, l'obligeant à affronter la situation.

-_Tu étais où ?_ murmura-t-il.  
-_Au square, juste en face. On est sorti un peu avec Tonks. _

En face.

A moins de cinquante mètres.

Et pourtant il avait eu l'impression de le perdre.  
L'impression d'être seul au monde, isolé de tous. Cette prophétie commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles. Il crispa son poing durement et ferma fortement les paupières. Drago passa juste son doigt sur sa tempe avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans les magnifiques yeux de son amant. C'est incroyable comme ce simple contact pouvait le rendre heureux, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il défaillait. Ce que Drago avait ressenti, alors qu'il était incapable d'utiliser leur lien. Harry eut tout d'un coup une idée…

-_Retournes-y !  
-Harry ?  
-Dray, je crois que nous devons apprendre à nous servir de ce lien.  
-Mais c'est toi qui le vis mal_, répondit-il sereinement.  
-_Je ne savais pas où tu étais. Je veux voir comment je réagis si je le sais.  
-D'accord_, obtempéra Drago.  
-_Et puis, si je ne vais pas bien, tu le sentiras_, termina Harry en esquissant un petit sourire.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Un gamin...

Il était fou amoureux d'un gosse. Un môme plus puissant magiquement que les autres sorciers mais complètement pommé dans sa tête. Instable psychologiquement. Incapable de gérer cette situation...

Il s'écarta de Harry, qui s'enroula dans les draps, et sortit lentement de la pièce.

Il marqua une pause en passant devant le bureau nouvellement aménagé de Dumbledore.

Cette information lui parut trop capitale pour la garder. Il frappa finalement à la porte signant ainsi le dernier acte de soumission. Il raconta au sorcier cette sensation qui l'avait poussée à rejoindre immédiatement Harry. Impérieuse. Puissante. Douloureuse. Oppressante. Et l'aveu de Harry, la similitude des sensations.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas être séparés_, conclut Dumbledore. _Intéressant ! Vous dites que Harry ne savait pas où vous étiez ?  
-Non, il avait la sensation d'être seul.  
-Bien._

Dumbledore porta sa main à son menton et caressa sa barbe, d'un geste nonchalant.

-_Et vous ressentiez sa douleur ?  
-J'étouffais. Et puis, j'ai senti sa rage. J'ai cru qu'il était attaqué ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Donc vous ressentez ses sensations mais lui non !_

Drago confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

-_Que fait-il ?  
-Il dort.  
-Il s'est endormi avant que vous ne veniez me voir ?  
-Non_, constata Drago.  
-_Vous sentez-vous fatigué ?  
-Oui. Je... _

Il bailla ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore.

- _Allez donc vous coucher_, proposa Albus, _nous allons analyser cette nouvelle information._

Drago se sentait si las qu'il ne lutta pas et se coucha rapidement près de Harry, s'endormant sans s'en rendre compte.

Dumbledore convoqua immédiatement Severus et Remus dans son bureau et discuta un long moment avec eux des points rapportés par Drago.

-_Cela confirme que Harry puise ses forces en Drago… C'est légèrement inquiétant_, termina-t-il.  
-_Légèrement ?_ maugréa Rogue. _Il va le tuer.  
-On ne sait pas ce que veut dire ce point de la prophétie_, nota Remus.  
-_J'ai trouvé M. Malfoy bien plus en forme_, ajouta Albus.  
-_Tant que Harry va bien_, claqua Severus en se levant.  
-_Severus tu exagères_, remarqua Remus.  
-_Il va mourir, c'est tout ce que je vois !  
-Ils risquent de périr tous les deux_, constata Dumbledore.  
-_Et vous préférez que ce soit Drago !  
-Non, je préférerais que ce soit moi_, murmura Remus, _pas eux. _

Severus tiqua et se rassit, refroidi par cette réflexion.

Albus garda le silence un instant, hésitant à relancer la conversation. Cette prophétie annonçant la possible mort d'un des deux jeunes hommes voire des deux le troublait.

Depuis qu'il en avait eu connaissance, ses nuits s'étaient grandement raccourcies, ses recherches pour défaire le lien ne trouvaient pas de réponse.

Le jour où la jeune femme avait prononcé ces mots terribles resterait marqué en sa mémoire… elle tremblait de tout son corps alors que ses yeux révulsés démontrait son absence de réelle conscience. Elle avait ânonné les mots, de façon lente et d'une voix gutturale. Puis, elle s'était effondrée sur le sol de marbre. Minerva s'était agenouillée près d'elle pour vérifier son état tandis qu'il tentait de mesurer la portée de cette prophétie. La jeune femme avait rapidement repris connaissance et pleurait. Ses spasmes prouvaient que sa mémoire avait enregistré l'évènement… même si elle ne l'avait pas contrôlé !

Elle n'avait pourtant cité que la première partie.  
Par la suite, elle avait réitéré la même scène, mais les mots étaient plus précis et surtout, elle avait déclamé tout le texte connu à présent.

Il espérait secrètement qu'il y ait une autre partie et qu'un jour elle la récite… mais neuf mois avaient passé depuis la dernière évocation, et seuls le silence et la douleur avaient fait place.

Il la voyait dépérir alors que les jours avançaient. Elle se souvenait ! Elle savait la valeur des mots qu'elle avait prononcés et ce que cela engendrait.

Les trois hommes ne trouvèrent pas de réponse supplémentaire ce soir là. Aucun élément nouveau ne permettait d'avancer et ils durent se séparer sur un constat bien troublant. Plus Harry devenait puissant physiquement, plus Drago ressentait le lien. Mais les deux garçons devaient vivre au même rythme… sans quoi les forces quittaient le jeune Lord.

Harry s'éveilla tardivement.

Il remarqua que la nuit était tombée depuis assez longtemps et qu'un repas froid avait été déposé à leur intention sur une petite table au pied de leur lit. Il sourit en remerciant la gentillesse de Molly et sa prévoyance.  
Il sentit la respiration lente de Drago contre son bras. Il aurait pu l'admirer durant des heures… mais la faim le tenaillait aussi ! Il glissa doucement hors du lit et mangea quelques uns des entremets proposés. Délicieux.

Comme toujours…

Sur la table, un petit mot était roulé. Si petit et discret qu'il manqua de ne pas le voir. Il le saisit suspicieux et le lut en silence.

« _Harry. Impossible de te voir ! Heureusement ce soir vous n'êtes pas descendus souper. J'ai proposé de vous apporter un repas froid - espérant que l'on me laisserait te porter ce plateau - et profité de ce subterfuge pour glisser ce mot sur ta table…_

_Essaye de venir nous parler, nous devons échanger les rares informations que nous avons. Je suppose que tu n'en sais pas plus que nous mais ensemble nous parviendrons sûrement à faire les liens._

_Hermione._ »

Harry reposa le mot et esquissa un sourire.

Comment avait-il pu douter de ses amis ?

Il les rejoignit ce soir là dans la chambre allouée à son ami, l'ancienne chambre de Drago puisque ils avaient obtenu le droit de dormir ensemble. Ce qu'ils faisaient de toute façon… avant.

Ron était assis sur le lit, Hermione sur le tapis, près de la fenêtre. Elle semblait absente. Il était absorbé par la jeune femme. Leurs mines sombres et leurs regards vagues ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment à parler. Il s'assit au bout du lit, à l'opposé de Ron et attendit.

-_Tu… tu as… enfin, toi et Malfoy !_ balbutia Ron.  
-_Ron cela ne nous regarde pas_, critiqua Hermione.  
-_De toute façon tous les membres de l'Ordre le savent_, grinça Harry.  
-_Pardon ?_ s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes sorciers.  
-_Que savez-vous ?_ s'étonna Harry.  
-_Ben, il y a une prophétie qui te lie à Malfoy, et euh, tu… enfin, vous. Tu sors… avec lui_, hésita Ron.  
-_Ah !_ grommela Harry constatant qu'il leur manquait pas mal d'informations.

Il soupira avant de leur raconter toute l'histoire, depuis l'aveu de Remus jusqu'à évoquer rapidement la tournure prise quelques jours auparavant, sans vraiment s'approfondir sur cette partie. Puisque la seule suggestion fit rougir Hermione et Ron…

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Coucou, et merci de me suivre ainsi ^^  
Un petit peu de Dray et Rogue, ça vous dit ?

_Merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Laïus.**_

Harry les observa amusé.

Ils n'osaient plus lever leurs yeux de peur de croiser son regard ou même les leurs. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui plut le plus. Leur gêne était belle et sans équivoque.  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Ron guigna vers l'entrée avant se secouer la tête. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre tandis que Harry tendit juste une main derrière lui.

-_Comment sais-tu que c'est lui_ ?, râla son ami.  
-_Le lien_, devina Hermione.

Harry resta impassible, attendant que Drago prenne sa main et se colle contre lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta en roucoulant et déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de son amant.

-_Tu es d'humeur guillerette ?_ s'étonna Drago. _De bonnes nouvelles_, babilla-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
-_Pas encore_, marmotta ce dernier.  
-_Ça viendra mon cœur.  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez_ ?, explosa Ron.

Drago se tut et recula ostensiblement devant cette violence. Harry se mit à rire. Et immédiatement Drago se détendit.

Alors Hermione fit quelque chose qui les dérouta, elle jeta un coussin sur Harry, assez vivement. Il baissa la tête et rouspétant. Mais ce qui estomaqua la jeune femme fut la réaction de Drago. Il porta sa main sur sa nuque, là où le coussin avait touché Harry. Puis il fusilla Hermione du regard.

-_C'est incroyable !_ s'époustoufla-t-elle. _Tu ressens tout ce qu'il ressent ?  
-Oui_, consentit Drago furieux.  
-_Ses humeurs, ses sensations physiques ? Tout ?  
-Oui, les sensations physiques, et s'il est détendu ou crispé_, admit le jeune homme se calmant peu à peu au contact de Harry.  
-_Donc tu peux savoir s'il va bien ou pas ! _approuva Hermione.

Drago opina de la tête. Il se sentait incroyablement calme. Jamais auparavant il en l'avait été en la présence de Granger et Weasley. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci complètement détendu, souriait presque niaisement.

Elle était là l'explication !

Leurs sentiments se mêlaient et il captait ceux de Harry… il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son amant ce qu'il ressentait mais Hermione le devança.

-_Et toi Harry ?  
-Rien, je sais juste s'il est proche ou loin._

Et voilà, premièrement cette fille était frustrante d'intelligence et venait de lui couper sa question sous le nez… deuxièmement, son amant s'avérait protégé de ses propres sensations !

Frustrant.

Cela aurait été relativement bien que Harry puisse ressentir un peu tout cet amalgame qui se nouait en lui. Une haine viscérale pour le rouquin qui se coordonnait avec une amitié franche et sans borne lui venant de Harry.  
Comment pouvait-on haïr et aimer la même personne ?

Il se pinça la lèvre. La vision de Rogue venait de s'interposer devant ses paupières semi closes… Severus vivait cette situation depuis la naissance de Harry. Il lui avait avoué qu'il lui serait difficile d'apprécier son amant lorsqu'ils avaient compris la prophétie. Pour lui, Harry était le fils de James et en cela haïssable, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas raconté la raison de cette haine.

Mais Harry restait celui qui pouvait vaincre le seigneur noir, donc il ne pouvait que l'aider.

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment cru et le lui avait signifié se heurtant immédiatement à un renfermement de son professeur. Drago n'arrivait pas à percer le secret ultime de cet homme ! Il y parviendrait avec le temps… quoique le temps était justement ce qui leur manquait le plus.

Il s'excusa auprès du trio et descendit trouver le professeur.

Il le trouva assis près de la cheminée du salon, tenant un livre dans sa main mais rêvassant. Il fallait l'avoir longuement observé pour différencier l'homme en train de lire et celui en plein rêve. Drago esquissa un sourire et vint se poster à quelques centimètres de lui. Il toucha doucement le livre de Severus qui manqua de chuter au sol.

-_Que !  
-Chut_, lança Drago en posant sa main sur son épaule, _ce n'est que moi.  
-Tu as laissé ton adonis ?_ nargua Rogue.  
-_Arrête, ou je trahis ton secret_, répondit laconiquement Drago.

Severus releva le coin de sa lèvre dans une mimique qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un sourire. L'élève dépassait lentement le maître…

Ils avaient traversé une année difficile tous les deux et à présent, voir le jeune homme se tenir devant lui fièrement le réconfortait un peu. Pourtant cela ne chassait pas ses craintes de le voir périr à cause de cette prophétie.

Drago comprit en voyant son visage se fermer à nouveau qu'il partait dans ses pensées. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'y suivre, mais Harry seul détenait la capacité de lire ainsi ! Lui savait juste protéger son esprit.

Severus le lui avait appris dès qu'il avait senti en lui le doute s'immiscer, la remise en question des décisions de son propre père et des choix imposés par les Mangemorts.

Severus avait lu en lui et l'avait convoqué en son bureau sous un prétexte fallacieux. Là, il lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir et s'était installé confortablement dans un grand fauteuil apparu magiquement.

Drago, surpris de cette attention, avait d'abord vérifié que la porte était restée ouverte avant d'accéder à la demande du professeur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et constata la présence d'un autre fauteuil, identique au premier. Etonnant. Il se posa sur le bord du siège sous le regard patient du professeur. Celui-ci tapota l'accoudoir sans mot dire. Alors Drago sentit une oppressante poussé sur son abdomen et se retrouva confortablement installé au fin fond de l'immense fauteuil. Déroutant.

-_Bien, M. Malfoy, je voulais vous entretenir en privé.  
-Aurais-je commis une erreur dans mon dernier devoir ? _tenta Drago sachant pertinemment que ses devoirs n'étaient en rien responsables de cette entrevue.

Rogue esquissa un sourire narquois avant de poser son index entre sa lèvre et son nez. Drago en fut décontenancé. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cet homme puisse avoir un brin d'humour or il venait de le voir sourire et de tenter de se reprendre…

Severus reprit une respiration ample avant de toussoter.

-_Votre dernier devoir était presque aussi bon que celui de Miss Granger_, ironisa-t-il.

Drago tiqua. Il passa sa main dans son cou, vivement avant de la reposer le plus calmement possible sur sa jambe.

-_Elle vous surpassera de toute façon dans toutes les matières livresques_, compléta Severus en voyant la grimace du jeune homme.  
-_Et Potter dans le reste_, serina Drago.  
-_Je vois que le sujet a déjà été évoqué_, marqua Rogue.

Drago fustigea l'homme du regard mais ce dernier semblait bien s'amuser à le rabaisser ainsi. Que lui voulait-il ? Que cherchait-il ?

-_Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de parler réellement de ce qui m'a fait vous convoquer !_ confirma le professeur en souriant. _M. Malfoy, pensez-vous que vous deviendrez un Mangemort ?_

Drago se leva d'un bond.

-_Asseyez-vous_, ordonna Rogue.  
-_De quel droit osez vous me demander cela ?_ cracha Drago toujours debout les poings serrés.  
-_Asseyez-vous_, répéta sereinement Severus.

Le jeune homme s'obstina et sentit une lourde pression s'apposer sur ses frêles épaules. Son corps de courba et il céda, contraint de s'asseoir. Il bouillonnait intérieurement mais tentait de garder une image calme et impassible.

-_Vous pouvez crier, hurler, pester autant que vous le voulez_, expliqua posément le professeur, _les murs sont insonorisés._

Drago contracta ses mâchoires à s'en faire mal. Le professeur se leva à son tour et vint se poster près de lui. Il posa doucement sa main sur le fauteuil et se pencha vers le jeune homme. Là, il murmura à son oreille des mots qui le firent trembler...

-_Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir, M. Malfoy, je suis capable de lire au fin fond de votre esprit ! j'ai vu que vous ne vouliez pas devenir comme votre père. Je sais ce que vous pensez du seigneur des ténèbres._

Il marqua une pause laissant à Drago le temps de calmer sa mini crise de panique. Puis se redressant il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le dossier du fauteuil, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme parvint à déglutir le peu de salive qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il n'osait lus bouger. Presque plus respirer.

Cet homme savait ses plus profonds secrets !

Il baissa subrepticement la tête et ferma les yeux.

Jusqu'où avait-il puisé en lui ? Qu'avait-il découvert d'autre ? Son … attirance pour… pour les autres garçons ?

Il posa un index contre son front. Il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face !

Sans compter le risque qu'il encourait à présent que cet homme pouvait le dénoncer auprès de l'autre zouave. Il fulminait.

Il sentit Rogue s'éloigner puis entendit un bruissement de tissu et enfin, un léger craquement. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil.

La pièce était vide !

Rogue l'avait laissé seul face à ses désillusions. Lui, le petit lord acculé et découvert par un des sbires de l'homme qu'il refusait de servir. Par l'un des proches de son père. Il serra ses doigts jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges. Sa respiration tendait à se calmer un peu et des fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient à son front. Il avait peur ! Peur de tout ce que Rogue pourrait faire des informations qu'il détenait.

Il essaya de réfléchir rapidement.

Pourquoi l'avait-il convoqué ? Pourquoi lui dévoiler cette connaissance au lieu de s'en servir ? Il aurait pu le faire chanter ? Était-ce le but ?

Il pesta !

Il allait se lever lorsque le professeur revint dans la pièce avec un petit plateau supportant deux tasses fumantes. Il en posa une près de son fauteuil et fit léviter le plateau jusqu'à Drago. Le jeune homme hésita à prendre la tasse. Puis voyant que Rogue buvait tranquillement sans se préoccuper de lui, il décida de tenter sa chance et but une gorgée. Le délicat parfum d'un thé au jasmin envahit son palais et la douce chaleur de la boisson calma son esprit.

Rogue attendait.

Il but lentement sa tasse avant de la déposer sur le petit plateau voletant toujours près de lui. Ce dernier se mit à vaciller sous le poids avant d'onduler dans l'air et d'aller se poser sur une table dans l'angle de la pièce. Drago sourit devant ce spectacle.

Rogue toussota et Drago ramena ses yeux vers lui. L'homme tenait dans sa main un carnet. Son carnet ! Celui dans lequel il annotait toutes ses réflexions, ses doutes, ses troubles.

-_Je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler votre secret_, ânonna-t-il en voyant la tête déconfite du jeune homme.

Rogue lança le carnet au travers de la pièce et il s'embrasa en entrant en contact avec le foyer de la cheminée. Il lui prouvait ainsi qu'il ne désirait pas s'en servir…

-_Mais ne faites pas mon erreur !  
-Pardon !  
-N'acceptez pas de vous soumettre pour de fausses convictions.  
-Mais je…  
-M. Malfoy, je sais votre questionnement actuel. Si vous vous soumettez à cet homme ce sera sans retour possible. _

Drago posa ses yeux clairs sur l'homme. Un mince sourire ornait son visage strict.

-_Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?_ osa Drago.  
-_Vous savez que cela ne m'engage pas à y répondre_, s'amusa Severus.

Le jeune homme sourit narquoisement. Cet homme était vraiment inquiétant et pourtant il se sentait comme protégé. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il eut la sensation qu'on respectait ses choix au lieu de lui en imposer !

Rogue ne bougeait toujours pas, gardant cet aspect serein.

-_Vous… _Drago chercha les meilleurs mots à utiliser. _Vous regrettez d'avoir…  
-Oui. C'était une erreur, parce que j'ai accepté cette marque pour de mauvaises raisons !  
-Oh !_ laissa échapper le jeune homme.  
-_Drago, permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?_ questionna Severus.

Drago acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-_Drago, ce que je vais vous dévoiler ce soir, une seule personne le sait ! Aussi, je nous lancerai un sort de silence après cette conversation._

Le jeune homme hocha à nouveau la tête avec un vague sentiment de ne pouvoir faire autre chose, comme hypnotisé par les mots de son professeur.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? (ou plusieurs...^^)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Un chapitre consacré au beau blond ? bavez pas...

_Merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Doutes.**_

Rogue attendit patiemment que le jeune homme soit plus attentif. Lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau ses yeux et y lut de la curiosité sans pour autant y découvrir de l'ironie, il se racla la gorge.

-_Bien avant votre naissance, les évènements nous ont poussés vers deux camps distincts. _

Drago opina silencieusement. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de cette période trouble, de façon très stricte et directe… lui indiquant le manque de relativité de l'autre camp. Drago avait alors validé ces paroles comme source de vérité. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il avait commencé à douter.

-_J'ai cédé à l'appel de la puissance sans écouter les troubles que cela provoquait en moi. _

Drago tiqua.

Il n'avait jamais réellement questionné son père sur les différents Mangemorts. Il connaissait quelques noms, quelques visages. Savait des affinités et tous étaient ou se targuaient d'être de sang pur ! Ces hommes et leurs épouses vivaient dans le grand monde Sorcier, et peu devaient travailler ayant des fortunes personnelles ou familiales. Ils avaient tous été à Serpentard ou à Durmstag !

Tout à coup il réalisa que le Professeur ne faisait pas partie du schéma habituel. Certes il était de la même maison mais il ne connaissait pas d'autres membres de sa famille. Ce nom ne ressortait pas dans les dîners mondains… Les réponses qu'il lui donnait ce soir, n'évoquait pas ce point. Rogue expliquait l'importance des choix, des convictions, de la mesure sure de sa propre ambition, du respect de ses propres sentiments.

-_J'avais le sentiment de pouvoir assumer le renoncement à mes valeurs. _

Mais il ne parlait pas de lui-même directement. Les mots filaient et seuls quelques uns résonnaient dans sa tête imprimant cette force de volonté, cet aveu.

Il effleurait le sujet, tournait autour et donnait des miettes. Chaque fois qu'il semblait à Drago que l'information allait être capitale, Severus s'écartait savamment du sujet… Il mêlait au discours les personnalités proches, aimées ou haïes. Ajoutait maints exemples concrets qui le déstabilisèrent de clairvoyance sur son existence actuelle.

-_C'était une erreur ! _

Cet homme ne dévoilerait sûrement pas plus de lui-même, ou bien userait encore de cette forme de propos, où rien n'est vraiment dit mais tout grandement évoqué.

Leur échange devint rapidement un monologue.

Drago inspira profondément et écouta poliment la suite de l'histoire... apprenant ce jour là que les illusions sont souvent plus facile à accepter que la vérité nue !

Potter et sa horde de bons sentiments donnaient une dimension troublante à leur échange. Est-ce que cet homme mesurait la souffrance de son coeur lorsqu'il évoquait le jeune brun ? Savait-il tous les tourments dont il était victime ? Certainement, puisqu'il semblait prendre plaisir à le torturer en contant les capacités du sorcier et son envergure, puisqu'il s'amusait à soupeser son charisme et ses qualités magiques.

-_Drago ? _

Le jeune homme sursauta et constata que le professeur le regardait en souriant.

-_A qui pensez-vous donc pour m'offrir un tel sourire ?_ ricana l'homme.

Drago déglutit et se mordilla la lèvre.

-_Vous n'êtes pas le seul jeune homme dans votre cas_, posa-t-il calmement, _et vous avez là une raison supplémentaire de ne pas vous laisser enrôler.  
-Comment...  
-Ne me reprochez pas de lire en vous, vos sentiments débordent !_ claqua Rogue.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait lui bondir dessus ou rougir... mais l'homme ne paraissait pas choqué par sa vision.

-_Apprenez donc à fermer votre esprit_, continua le professeur, _cela vous sera utile dans votre situation. _

Il se mura dans un profond silence conforté par le sort que Severus lança.

Cette entrevue fut suivie de nombreuses autres au cours des six mois. Puis un jour Drago céda et avoua à cet homme son attirance pour Potter. Leur relation était devenue une sorte d'amitié particulière, où Rogue se laissait aller à sourire et jouer de bons mots ce qui surprenait toujours le jeune homme. Mais de là à oser lui déballer ainsi ses sentiments… il le regarda inquiet. Un long silence s'en suivit. Rogue croisa enfin son regard et se contenta de hocher simplement la tête en esquissant un léger sourire. Vrai. Naturel. Puis, constatant que Drago restait angoissé, il s'assit près de lui.

-_Il mérite certainement votre affection_, acquiesça-t-il sereinement.

Il découvrit un homme plein d'esprit, qui se cachait sous une apparence sombre tant pour se protéger que pour garder une illusion de sévérité.

Leur relation devint réellement amicale lors de cet aveu. Rogue posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et lui sourit, simplement. Il en fit qu'un seul commentaire, qui l'amusa, sur son impossible penchant envers Harry. Mais le temps venait de démontrer le contraire, et le jeune homme soupçonna même qu'un lien existait entre son amoureux et cet homme. Etait-ce là une partie qu'il ne lui dévoilerait jamais ?

En moins d'un an, les deux hommes avaient appris à se connaître, puis peu à peu à s'estimer... ce qui aurait semblé improbable à Drago.

Rogue lui révéla les secrets de l'occlumencie et il parvint rapidement à enfermer ses doutes et ses aspirations derrière une lourde barrière mentale, devenant encore plus froid pour les personnes qui l'observaient, encore plus insaisissable. Mais sous le manteau d'indifférence qu'il affichait, brûlait un brasier qu'un seul regard pouvait enflammer : celui d'un unique garçon, Potter.

Drago sentit sur sa main une force qui l'obligea à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus et lui sourit.

-_A quoi penses-tu_, quémanda l'homme.  
-_A toi_, répondit-il simplement.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

Drago soupira. Il ne lui parlerait pas de ce sentiment mixé d'amour et de haine qu'il avait compris en la présence de Ron. Après tout, cet homme avait bien le droit de conserver ce lourd secret. Peut-être un jour lui expliquerait-il pourquoi il protégeait ainsi Harry !

-_A tout ce que tu m'as appris, à ce que tu as permis aussi.  
-Tu as choisi seul.  
-Oui, mais sans toi, ils m'auraient déjà tué._

Severus se crispa. Est-ce qu'il parviendrait à le sauver au final ?

Lorsqu'il voulut évoquer avec le jeune sorcier les quelques avancées de leurs recherches, il le vit sortir de la pièce.  
Un jour il faudrait qu'il lui avoue sa peur de le perdre. De les perdre. Et la raison de cette peur…

Les jours filèrent.

Trop vite.

Les entraînements se succédaient, et Harry gagnait tous les jours en puissance.

Il avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre, en même temps que ses amis et passait des heures à jouer avec Ron, discuter avec Hermione ou simplement faire de tendres câlins avec son amant.

Ginny avait obtenu de repartir du Square, et vivait chez la mère de Tonks… avec elle et Remus. L'éloignement avait coûté à Harry mais s'était avéré bénéfique pour la jeune femme qui parvenait à nouveau à sourire.

Harry parlait d'elle régulièrement ce qui donna à Drago un vague sentiment de jalousie. Il espéra que pour son amant, la même affection se dévouait à Ginny ou à Hermione.  
Qu'elles étaient simplement ses amies. Il voyait qu'elles comptaient pour lui et que jamais il ne renoncerait à leur amitié. Jamais il ne les sacrifierait. Or, il souffrait de la séparation actuelle.

Drago ne captait pas bien le rôle de Ginny. Il sentait que la jeune femme ne s'était pas isolée juste pour ne plus voir Harry.

Il essaya d'en parler avec Hermione… qui resta muette à toutes ses tentatives. Poliment, certes, mais imperturbable. Soit elle protégeait son ami, ce qu'il comprenait, soit elle ne savait pas vraiment la cause de cet isolement. Elle restait si ranche envers lui qui ne put mettre sa parole en doute. Cette fille l'avait surpris par sa sagacité et la facilité avec laquelle elle avait accepté la situation, cherchant une solution au lieu de se murer dans un mutisme précaire.

-_L'homosexualité n'est pas une affreuse chose_, répondit-elle à Harry devant lui, _c'est en vous. Certes, tu as choisi un garçon surprenant_, déglutit-elle, _mais je sais que ton cœur ne te trompe pas, Harry. Si tu l'aimes, alors c'est qu'il doit y avoir en lui quelque chose que nous apprendrons à aimer aussi. _

Elle avait choisi la carte de la franchise dès le départ, affirmant que Drago était coupable de ses actes passés mais qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour se rendre compte par lui-même qu'ils n'étaient fondés que sur des préceptes erronés inculqués par ses pairs, et qu'il fallait lui pardonner ses erreurs et accepter ses excuses.

Il en fut soufflé. Tant de pragmatisme et de froideur le déroutèrent quelque peu, mais il constata par la suite que Hermione était ainsi faite et que sous la couche d'érudition se cachait un cœur énorme.

Leur amitié naissante était véritable. Pure. Cordiale. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre en cherchant dans son âme les réponses à ce qui n'était sûrement qu'un petite crise de jalousie.

Toutefois, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Ginny était partie.

Il aurait peut-être dû en discuter avec Ron… mais hésita longuement face aux yeux noirs et à l'air revêche du jeune rouquin. Ce qui le froissa profondément, tout en l'amusant passablement ! Pris entre deux feux, il jonglait avec ces sentiments mixés le poussant à voir chez ce garçon un ami potentiel et désirant dans le même instant le rouer de sentences affables. Un jour il craquerait et raconterait à Harry cette situation embarrassante.

A moins qu'il ne trucide le rouquin avant… se débarrasser de la cause d'un mal peut parfois être salvateur, non ? Drago garda cette option dans un recoin de sa tête, bien enfouie sous sa chape d'occlumencie.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa Ron avec Harry, il sentit une bouffée d'amour fraternel qui le déborda et eut honte de cette pensée mortelle. Il soupira en posant ses mains sur son visage ce qui alerta Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et le combla de tendresse, sous l'oeil goguenard de son ami.

-_Elle est vraiment suante votre prophétie_, argua Ron croyant que Drago souffrait suite à l'entraînement de Harry.

Et Drago le trouva adorablement gentil en cet instant…

Finalement, il dut se résoudre à ne pas l'aborder pour d'autres sujets que les plats à table ou les matchs de Quidditch. Ron se montrait assez distant envers lui mais il constata qu'il se tenait à l'écart surtout lorsque Harry était absent. En sa présence, Ron parvenait à rire avec son ami, et même à lui adresser la parole.

L'amitié n'était pas la prochaine étape, et le temps filant il doutait qu'elle existe un jour entre eux. Le respect était sûrement la seule chose qui naîtrait de cette histoire. Ce qui était déjà un grand pas.

Drago chercha donc qui pourrait lui parler de Ginny et enfin se tourna vers sa cousine.

-_Dora, pourquoi Ginny est-elle partie ?_ enchaîna-t-il après une entrée en matière sur quelques sortilèges.  
-_Elle avait besoin de repos, de calme, ici avec tout ce monde… _éluda la jeune femme.  
-_Dora, s'il te plait !_ insista Drago  
-_Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?_ répondit-elle en cherchant son regard.  
-_Non, je ne la connais pas vraiment, je l'ai croisé quelque fois à Poudlard, mais je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé.  
-Sauf pour l'insulter !_ assena Tonks.

Drago se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait raison de lui rappeler ainsi les erreurs qu'il avait commi en houspillant et martelant d'insanité les Weasley. Il les payait aujourd'hui par leur froideur et leurs sentences appuyées.

-_J'ai changé_, murmura-t-il.  
-_Je sais, mais ils ont du mal à l'accepter.  
-C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie ? pour ne pas me voir ?  
-Entre autre_, renchérit Nymphadora.  
-_Pourquoi ? _

Elle lut en son regard une affliction profonde et un réel besoin de savoir. Il avait vraiment changé. Comme si Harry déteignait peu à peu sur lui…

-_Ginny était amoureuse de Harry ! _

Cette information le blessa.

Profondément.

Il comprit alors le mutisme de Hermione.

Cela creusa un sillon douloureux dans sa poitrine. Elle avait bel et bien protégé son amie !

La froideur de Ron lui parut tout à coup désuète… ce dernier espérait peut-être que Harry rentre dans sa famille ?

Il chassa cette idée en s'appuyant sur les tendres souvenirs des moments passés dans ses bras… mais le sourire fané de son amant lui revint en mémoire. Et la douleur de Harry… et son cœur se déchira.

Serait-il amoureux de Ginny sans la prophétie ?

Drago sentit ses larmes affluer et se mordit la lèvre tant la souffrance provoquée par sa jalousie brûlait son cœur.  
Il décida d'en parler directement avec Harry. De crever l'abcès !

Pourtant ce soir là, il ne put évoquer le sujet avec son petit ami, cédant face à sa tendresse, s'abandonnant dans ses bras, succombant à ses caresses divines. Ils firent l'amour et il oublia cette pointe qui avait torturé son cœur… sa jalousie fondant devant les mots d'amour de Harry.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? (ou plusieurs...^^)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Annonce de l'auteur**

On avance doucement... le temps, lui, file !

(à corriger.)

_merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture

* * *

_**Échéance.**_

La rentrée à Poudlard… arriva !

Dumbledore décida que les élèves présents au square devaient reprendre les cours !

Cela leur changerait les idées et ils seraient protégés dans l'enceinte de l'école. De plus Rogue et lui-même était obligé de retourner au château pour assurer la pérennité de l'enseignement.

Quelques aménagements furent nécessaires, pour que les Aurors puissent surveiller les élèves et surtout Harry et Drago.

Celui-ci devait être changé de maison !

-_Je ne veux pas aller chez les Poufsouffles_, maugréa-t-il en croisant le regard de Severus.  
-_Tu n'en as pas les qualités_, répondit sarcastiquement le professeur,_ il te faudrait apprendre la… gentillesse.  
-La mièvrerie tu veux dire_, marmonna Drago.  
-_Monsieur Malfoy_, tempêta Minerva.  
-_Tu iras sûrement chez les Serdaigles_, tenta calmement Harry.  
-_Mais au fond de toi tu as envie que je vienne avec toi_, rit finalement Drago qui commençait à savoir reconnaître les sentiments de son ami au fond de son propre cœur. _Je ne peux pas sciemment avoir envie de venir chez vous !_ risqua-t-il.

Harry se renfrogna et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'amusa de cette situation cocasse…

Dumbledore restait impassible face à ce débordement de paroles inutiles. Il toussota et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il tendit simplement un doigt vers un siège, où Drago s'installa. Droit et figé il attendait la sentence.  
Dumbledore fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de l'étagère où siégeait le Choipeaux. Il s'en saisit gracieusement et vint le déposer près de l'ancien Serpentard, sur une table apparue magiquement. Il revint s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Silencieux.

Minerva esquissa un sourire. Rogue se composa une mine stricte toutefois au fond de ses yeux, une petite lueur amusée pointait. Harry soupira et attendit patiemment que le cérémonial prenne fin.

Drago attrapa donc l'affreux chapeau. Il pestait intérieurement de devoir repasser sous le Choipeaux magique. Il sentait en lui, l'impatience de son amant et dû se faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et Harry perça son âme en un regard. Il sourit simplement et Drago s'emplit de cette force qu'il adorait chez son amant. Cette facilité à aborder les situations positivement, là où lui les pesait incessamment. Il y gagna une grande confiance en lui qui l'étonna.

Il termina donc son geste et se coiffa du Choipeaux, confiant en la décision de l'objet magique. Presque serein.  
Le vide l'enivra, comme s'il redevenait lui-même l'espace d'un instant. Seul ! Déroutant.

-_Voyons, voyons ce que nous avons là_, minauda le Choipeaux.

Son cœur se tut.

-_Un grand chamboulement au fond de votre esprit je trouve. _

Drago bougea légèrement la tête et porta sa main à son cœur. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus la présence de Harry ?

-_La volonté de réussir toujours présente je vois mais un amour incroyable et une loyauté puissante._

Il tourna sa tête vers lui et vit le jeune homme posé contre une des étagères, semblant se désintéresser complètement de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il plissa les paupières et serra les mâchoires. Pourquoi Harry était si distant en cet instant ? Devrait-il le reconquérir ?

- _C'est votre courage qui vous permet d'intégrer la maison de Gryffondor, bien que le votre soit fait d'une grande abnégation cachée sous une épaisse couche de clairvoyance._

Drago souffla de contentement et vit sur les visages de Dumbledore et Severus des mimiques amusées. Minerva avait pris une adorable teinte rosée… et tenait un petit mouchoir entre ses doigts.

Il leva un sourcil moqueur.

Pourtant il réalisa que le silence surtout accompagnait cette décision.

Un silence même en son cœur !

Il pivota lentement vers son amant. Harry n'affichait rien sur son visage, pourtant l'embrassa tendrement avant de le guider vers leur maison commune.

Drago le suivit. Stoïquement… en apparence. Partagé entre impatience de voir enfin la maison des Gryffons et étonnement face au manque de réaction de son petit ami. Il aurait dû bondir de joie ? Là il ne lui transmettait aucune émotion ! Rien.

Harry se plaça devant la grosse dame et affichant un sourire conquérant lâcha le mot de passe. Le tableau évolua lentement, la dame épiant ce beau blond avec peu de courtoisie. Drago se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil ravageur qui mit le feu à ses joues. Elle s'éventa prestement en roulant des yeux et les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent l'antre des lions en riant.

Dans le bureau directorial, les trois professeurs étaient à présent assis, devant un thé.

-_Bien, nous voilà devant une conjecture fort intéressante_, remarqua Minerva. _Je n'aurais pas imaginé un Malfoy chez les Gryffondor !  
-L'amour est un puissant sortilège, Minerva_, nota Albus.  
-_Vous doutez encore de son courage_, assena Severus en plissant les yeux.  
-_Aucunement, Severus, vous savez pertinemment que j'ai toujours défendu cet enfant. Même contre vous-même._

Rogue hocha la tête.

Minerva avait été la seule à exiger que Malfoy soit mis au courant du contenu de la prophétie dès qu'ils avaient compris qu'elle le liait à Harry. De plus sa ferveur et son engouement pour défendre les deux garçons et leur amour alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus compte de leur propre attirance, étaient louables. Elle pressentait la fin imminente de l'un des jeunes hommes et désirait leur octroyer un espace de liberté totale. Elle les regardait avec cette pointe de tendresse et surtout n'avait jamais émis la moindre réticence quand à la possibilité que ce couple soit un jour proche physiquement. Pour elle, cette situation démontrait que même des personnes apparemment opposées pouvaient s'aimer.

-_Vous n'allez pas les laisser dans la même chambre_, s'offusqua Severus. _Les autres élèves ne comprendront pas ce passe droit !  
-Ce sont des Gryffondors_, se moqua gentiment Minerva. _Ils réfléchissent avec leur cœur et ils aiment Harry.  
-Mais pas Drago !_ opposa Rogue.  
-_Il apprendront à l'aimer_, répliqua Minerva.

Albus leva sa main quémandant ainsi l'arrêt de cette joute verbale. Ces deux professeurs étaient aussi important l'un que l'autre pour ses prises de décisions. Ils mandaient toujours les deux versant d'une situation, tel un ange et un démon… Il pouvait donc aisément visualiser les divers points et choisir en son âme et conscience, sans regretter par la suite.

-_Ces garçons ne peuvent être séparés, Severus, vous le savez. Ils auront donc une chambre commune tout en restant dans la tour de Gryffondors._

Dumbledore incanta.

Et la chambré des garçons fut agrandie magiquement, ce qui ne posait pas réellement de souci au sein de ce château construit par des sorciers hors pairs… et une sorte de recoin décoré de tons neutres fut alloué aux nouveaux amoureux. Il prononça aussi un sortilège interdisant aux élèves de Serpentard de pénétrer dans la maison Gryffondor.

Le couple gravit les marches vers la chambre, tranquillement, et ils poussèrent la porte délicatement. Harry sentait la présence de ses amis. Drago serra anxieusement sa main.

Les quatre autres habitants de la chambre étaient prostré au beau milieu de la pièce et observait ce nouveau lit. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'ex-Serpentard, Seamus et Dean pointèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes sur lui. Ron dépité laissa tomber ses épaules, tandis que Neville tremblait de tous ses membres en se reculant peu gracieusement derrière son ami rouquin.

-_Drago a été changé de maison. Il a repassé l'épreuve du Choipeaux et sera maintenant avec nous_, expliqua simplement Harry.  
-_Là ?_ pointa Seamus en montrant le nouveau lit.  
-_Je pense_, admit-il.  
-_Mouais, mais pourquoi cette couleur ?_ remarqua Dean.

Les garçons cherchèrent que répliquer à cette troublante remarque lorsque les rideaux et le dessus de lit se teintèrent magiquement en rouge et or, se fondant ainsi dans les couleurs de la pièce et se confondant donc à l'ensemble.

-_Juste le temps que la répartition soit officielle_, constata Drago entre ses dents.  
-_Je suis désolé_, nota Harry, _je pense que tu aurais préféré rester neutre ?  
-Non, ça ira_, soupira le jeune homme.

Au fond de lui, il sentit la peine de son amant. Et son esprit se calma. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle avec lui de toutes ces vagues de sentiments qu'il ressentait et surtout qu'il lui demande quasiment en temps réel chaque émotion… or Harry semblait d'humeur câline et pas très enclin à discutailler.

Ils s'installèrent donc, sous l'œil toujours inquiet de Neville et les regards inquisiteurs des deux autres gryffons. Ron quant à lui préféra s'absenter.

Le soir, après avoir longuement expliqué à ses amis la prophétie qui les liait, Harry et Drago s'accordèrent un peu d'intimité en fermant les rideaux de l'alcôve. Cela fit pester Ron et les autres, puis ils admirent que finalement le petit Lord pouvait se montrer courtois.

La journée du lendemain fut éprouvante pour le jeune homme qui dut affronter les regards moqueurs de ses anciens amis. Il snoba tant que possible, retrouvant là ses aptitudes Malfoyennes. Harry étant de mauvaise humeur, il gagna une force dans ses sentences qu'il n'avait jamais égalé, au point que même Rogue s'en inquiéta et le supplia de calmer ses ardeurs. Pourtant, cela fit énormément de bien pour son intégration, puisque les Gryffons, témoins des incartades entre les Serpentards et lui, l'applaudirent lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des lions.

Il en fut ému.

Il espéra secrètement que Harry soit lui aussi touché par cette démonstration de son changement de camp, mais sa froideur le déprima un peu… Le jeune homme semblait complètement détaché du monde réel, et son manque de réaction fut remarqué aussi par Seamus.

-_Harry a tendance à s'enfermer dans sa bulle quand il a un souci_, expliqua-t-il au blond.

Ce dernier accepta cette réflexion sans pourtant y répondre. Il hocha juste la tête et esquissa un sourire. Un vrai sourire dénué de toutes les moqueries habituelles.  
Seamus en fut touché et lui rendit amicalement ce signe.  
Ce n'était pas de la franche amitié comme avec Harry, surtout après seulement quelques mots échangés. Mais Drago rendait leur copain particulièrement heureux et, le voir souriant et bien dans sa peau valait ces concessions.

Pourtant aucun d'eux, mis à part Ron ne connaissait la date fatidique !

Et les deux garçons ne laissaient rien paraître. Ils n'en parlaient pas. Même pas entre eux.

Ron le vivait assez mal. Il devenait taciturne, se renfermait sur lui-même et envoyait bouler tout le monde, y compris Hermione. Elle tenta de lui parler, un soir, alors que Harry était partit promener avec Drago, en quête surtout d'un peu d'intimité…

-_Tu devrais essayer de sourire un peu_, se moqua-t-elle.  
-_J'n'ai pas le cœur à ça_, maugréa-t-il. _On dirait que vous vous en fichez !_ ragea-t-il enfin.  
-_Mais de quoi Ron ?_ questionna Hermione.  
-_L'échéance ! il reste cinq jours… _

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Puis la referma sans prononcer la moindre phrase.

Ron l'observa un instant. Son silence était pire que ses invectives. Il démontrait purement et simplement qu'elle n'avait pas les réponses, et chez elle c'était dramatique. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle attisa le feu, qui n'en avait nullement besoin… puis se retourna et vint se rasseoir près de Ron. Elle se triturait les doigts.

-_Tu devrais pas faire ça_, grommela le jeune homme.  
-_Ron, je… j'ai peur.  
-Je sais_, marmonna-t-il en la prenant entre ses bras.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et agrippa sa chemise. Ron la câlina et caressa tendrement son dos. Elle se laissa aller et se décontracta un peu. Ses bras si chaleureux… son odeur… ses muscles découpés qu'elle sentait sous le tissu… et sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Ron et l'embrassa timidement. Il lâcha un grognement avant de succomber à ses pulsions. Il la renversa sur le canapé et captura avidement ses lèvres ne cherchant plus à contrôler et laissant tomber toutes ses appréhensions, ses doutes, pour se focaliser sur elle.

Lorsque les promeneurs rentrèrent, les chuchotements qu'ils entendirent les alertèrent. Ils s'approchèrent d'un groupe de jeunes Gryffondors et écoutèrent discrètement la conversation avant de repartir en souriant.

Ils montèrent silencieusement dans leur chambre.  
Neville et Seamus papotaient installés sur le lit de ce dernier, devant un échiquier sorcier. Ils rirent lorsque Drago leur raconta le dernier potin et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avec eux ce qui surprit un peu Harry.

-_Il vous arrive quoi ? _interrogea-t-il.  
-_Et bien, on a pas mal parlé, hier pendant que tu étais à ton entraînement_, expliqua Seamus, _et finalement, ton mec, il est cool !  
-Cool_, s'esclaffa Harry. _Hier matin vous le trouviez narcissique, sarcastique, ironique, effrontément Serpentard, calculateur, et maintenant vous dites cool ! vous m'épatez_, rit-il.  
-_Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis_, récita Neville.  
-_Ben, Draguichounet, pleure pas !_ commenta Seamus.  
-_Mais c'est lui_, bafouilla Drago, _il est tout ému et je…  
-Dray, c'est un sentiment, tu ressens ça aussi ?_ s'étonna Harry.  
-_C'est la première fois_, fit-il remarquer se rendant compte que son amant restait absolument opaque ce tout cela.

La prophétie fonctionnait donc à sens unique ?

Harry attrapa le jeune homme et le colla contre lui avant de l'embrasser sauvagement ce qui fit siffler Seamus et rougir Neville.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Alors, je sais que j'écris _Malfoy Drago_, mais c'est mon _ti truc n'a moi_...

Merci à B*** d'avoir adorablement corrigé ce chapitre ^^

_merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago retrouva Tonks et Ginny, assises dans le parc, sous le grand chêne. Il hésita un long moment avant de s'approcher des deux jeunes femmes. Il n'avait jamais abordé Ginny et à chacune de leur probable rencontre, elle s'était esquivée rapidement. Il choisit finalement de lui parler, pour rompre cette glace qui s'était insidieusement installée entre eux. Il n'était pas responsable de la prophétie et voulait le lui signifier.

Tonks le vit la première et se leva prestement pour le rejoindre. Il lui expliqua son désir mais elle repoussa cette demande.

- _Elle a assez de peine ainsi !_, remarqua Dora.  
- _Je veux juste lui parler.  
- En quoi cela avancera la situation ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je sens qu'il faut que je parle avec elle_, avoua-t-il alors. _Elle est importante pour Harry et je voudrais comprendre pourquoi elle m'en veut ainsi !  
- Je t'ai déjà répondu à cette question_, s'offusqua Dora.  
- _Non, tu as répondu à ce qui la rendait malheureuse_, répliqua froidement Drago.

Dora marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se pousser de son chemin, acceptant silencieusement la rencontre.

Drago se présenta devant Ginny les paumes de main ouvertes, en signe d'amitié et, surtout, chercha son regard. Elle accepta l'échange d'un hochement de tête.

Il s'installa en face d'elle sur l'herbe et chercha que lui dire. Son air triste le chamboula. Elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Ce ne pouvait être la relation avec Harry qui l'abattait. Elle n'avait pas le comportement d'une fille jalouse et encore moins celui d'une personne fortement éprise ! Elle avait plutôt sombré peu à peu dans une dépression… et même la présence de Harry au Château ne la faisait pas en sortir. Il lui parlait pourtant régulièrement, passait du temps avec elle, ce qui aurait dû la réconforter. Rien ne paraissait la rendre plus joyeuse. Rien ne lui rendait un vrai sourire et cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait aux yeux des autres. Elle s'enfonçait lentement et sûrement dans un gouffre de noirceur.

Il avait discuté de ce point avec Hermione et même avec Harry. Aucun d'eux ne savaient que faire réellement. Tonks tentait de l'aider mais elle n'obtenait guère plus de résultat.

Il frémit en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. La jeune rouquine lui parut alors bien fade en regard de celle qui arpentait fièrement les couloirs du Château faisant se retourner tous les garçons de son âge ! Même lui avait osé lui jeter des coups d'œil avant de s'apercevoir de son attirance pour Harry.

Là, elle semblait surtout anéantie et ne faisait plus aucun effort.

Même pas pour plaire à Harry !

Si la cause de ce désespoir était leur amour perdu, elle aurait dû tenter de le rattraper en usant de nombreux artifices féminins…

Il ne connaissait pas bien les rouages de la dépression, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très fréquent chez les Serpentard ! Leur fierté les obligeait à tenir, même face à des sentiments noirs.

Il puisa en sa mémoire pour remonter au début de la déprime de cette jeune femme.

Et tout d'un coup, il comprit !

- _C'est toi qui l'as fait ?_

Elle déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir saisi. Pas lui ! Pas lui alors que Hermione et Harry étaient passés à côté.

- _C'est toi qui as énoncé la prophétie !  
- Oui_, murmura Ginny.  
- _Tu n'avais jamais…  
- Jamais_, confirma-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle afficha une grimace avant de sourire à son tour. Timidement. Sobrement.

Drago glissa sur l'herbe et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, appuyant son épaule contre le grand arbre. Il saisit tendrement sa main entre les siennes et lui envoya gentiment une onde d'amitié. De chaleur. Voulant démontrer qu'il ne lui tenait aucune rigueur face à cet évènement qui les avait tous dépassés.

Au fond de lui, il comprit l'importance de ce geste chez les Gryffondor. Jamais auparavant il ne se serait abaissé à cette démonstration… Pourtant il fut effaré d'en tirer lui aussi du bien-être ! Décidément, ce petit séjour chez les Lions lui apportait une sérénité et une joie de vivre fort sympathique.

Ginny bougea légèrement sa main et il croisa son regard. Elle était un peu plus calme qu'à son arrivée.

- _Savais-tu que c'était moi ?  
- Non, je... _

Elle rougit un peu, ce qui la rendit adorable.

- _Je suis désolée, je...  
- Chut_, la coupa Drago en posant son index sur ses lèvres. _Tu n'es pas responsable de cette prophétie, juste le vecteur._

Elle hocha de la tête. Dumbledore lui avait déjà expliqué ce point. Elle était surprise qu'il connaisse tant d'éléments sur les prophéties et leurs vecteurs. Mais après tout il en était la victime, il s'était sûrement renseigné.

- _Harry sait que c'est moi ?_, demanda-t-elle après un long silence.  
- _Non !  
- Tu ne le lui diras pas ?  
- Seulement si tu me le demandes._

Elle plongea ses prunelles dans les yeux incroyablement calmes du jeune homme. Elle sut à quel point il devait être doux d'être aimé de lui, de plonger dans ses prunelles et d'y voir la passion. Son cœur se brisa encore un peu plus, en comprenant que Harry avait trouvé un véritable amour… même si la prophétie les avait projeté l'un vers l'autre.

- _Penses-tu qu'il ait besoin de savoir ?_, questionna-t-elle.  
- _Non, mais Hermione oui.  
- Alors, dis-le lui… _

Il la prit dans ses bras sans l'avoir prémédité et sentit les larmes de la jeune femme mouiller son col de chemise. Elle pleurait en silence et s'agrippait à son dos assez violemment. Il la laissa faire sans bouger. Quand elle se redressa, il vit ses yeux rougis et, pourtant, devina un fin sourire sur des fines lèvres.

- _Tu le protégeras, n'est-ce pas ?_, marmonna-t-elle.

Il opina sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Ils remontèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris lorsqu'il le vit entrer en compagnie de Ginny.

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et Drago s'exécuta sans rechigner. Son amoureux lui manquait de plus en plus et leur moindre séparation devenait assez difficile à supporter. Pourtant, Harry exigeait qu'ils soient éloignés l'un de l'autre au minimum deux heures par jour et, surtout sans qu'il ne sache où se trouvait Drago.

Pour lui, c'était primordial. Il imaginait bien Voldemort utiliser leur lien contre eux ! Donc, il lui fallait absolument rester maître de ses nouveaux pouvoirs sans la présence de Dray…

Il l'enlaça tendrement et déposa ses lèvres douces sur celles du jeune homme. Là, il laissa leur amour les emporter. Lentement. Voluptueusement. Et ce n'est qu'un toussotement de Seamus qui mit fin à leur baiser.

Harry ricana face aux regards incrédules qui les épiaient alors que Drago se mit à rougir.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal !

Cela aurait dû être le contraire…

Elle souffla cette découverte qui lui semblait importante dans l'oreille de Ron qui haussa les épaules.

- _De toute façon, il ressemble de plus en plus à Malfoy_, grogna-t-il. _Non, pire. Il est encore plus froid que lui !  
- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?_, questionna Hermione.  
- _Oui, il a raison_, reconnut Seamus en se laissant choir près d'eux. _Harry est distant, presque comme si nous n'existions pas. Il ne prend pas part aux discussions, semble absent en permanence.  
- Vous avez essayé de lui parler ?_

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en signe de réponse.

- _Et ?_, insista Hermione.  
- _Il répond_, constata Ron sans argumenter.

Elle observa le couple un instant. Drago lisait et Harry était à nouveau parti dans son monde de rêveries. Son amant lui racontait quelques passages et il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre. Pas un mouvement. Pas une seule expression.

Elle commença à avoir un peu peur.

Cette prophétie était en train de modifier intrinsèquement son ami !

Elle tenta une petite expérience.

S'approchant d'eux, elle se positionna derrière Drago et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Il saisit sa main, gentiment et lui adressa un fin sourire. Elle épia la réaction de Harry. Il n'avait absolument pas réagis ! Rien.

Elle poussa l'expérience jusqu'à poser un délicat baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui réagit en plissant les yeux.

Ron rouspéta depuis le canapé, mais Harry resta impassible. Absent. Il n'avait même pas conscience de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques centimètres de lui !

Elle se redressa et, cette fois, vint embrasser Harry. Ron se leva, mais elle lui fit signe en levant ses mains de se calmer. Il obtempéra, mais râla tout de même. Harry était un peu sorti de sa transe et toisait la jeune femme.

- _Un problème ?_, demanda-t-il.  
- _Non, je voulais juste que tu reviennes parmi nous_, osa-t-elle.  
- _Je ne suis jamais loin_, répondit-il laconiquement.  
- _Mais tu as l'air si absent !  
- Je suis épuisé, Hermy_, tenta-t-il en s'extirpant du canapé. _Tu viens_, demanda-t-il à Drago en tendant une main.  
- _J'arrive, je rends juste ce livre à Hermione_, opina ce dernier.

Harry marcha nonchalamment jusqu'aux escaliers des chambres. Il les gravit sans même leur adresser un seul coup d'œil.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?_, quémanda Drago dès que Harry fut éloigné.  
- _Pourquoi il devient si froid ?  
- Alors, vous aussi vous l'avez constaté_, marqua-t-il avant de se pincer la lèvre.  
- _Tu en as parlé avec Dumbledore ?  
- Non, je… _

Drago inspira longuement avant de pencher légèrement la tête vers le sol.

Seamus et Ron étaient restés sur le canapé mais entendirent cet échange. Ils n'en comprirent pas immédiatement la teneur et les retentissements, mais lorsqu'ils virent briller une larme au coin de ses cils, ils surent que le jeune homme cachait au fond de lui une souffrance incroyable.

Seamus décida de venir en aide à cet ancien Serpentard, il se redressa et vint poser simplement sa main sur son épaule.

Ron se contenta d'esquisser une grimace. La douleur morale de Drago le touchait plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Ce garçon avait su prouver qu'il était capable d'aimer et de donner. Le voir ainsi était tout simplement très injuste.

Drago encaissait stoïquement. Il n'élevait jamais la voix, gardait un self-control royal et supportait les sautes d'humeur de Harry. Ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que cela n'était pas aisé… mais lui, ne disait rien. Il souriait même.

Hermione prit doucement ses mains et l'attira avec elle.

- _Il t'aime_, murmura Hermione.  
- _Je sais, je le sens en moi, mais…  
- Mais il ne le dit pas ?_

Drago plongea dans ses prunelles douces et laissa échapper cette larme qui jouait dans ses cils. Elle roula le long de sa joue et termina sa course sur son menton fin. Hermione le serra dans ses bras et cette fois Ron resta de marbre. Il pouvait accepter qu'elle donne un peu de chaleur à ce nouvel ami. Juste un peu.

Le soir venu, Harry n'avait toujours pas changé d'humeur… Dès le repas terminé, il monta s'entraîner avec Rogue. Il prit juste le temps d'embrasser Drago avant de tourner les talons devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Ginny, témoin muet de cette scène, vint près de lui et lui prit le bras.

Ils virent Ron et Hermione près de l'âtre et les autres membres de leur chambrée assis en face d'eux. Ils semblaient détendus.

Ginny s'installa en face de Ron et inspira longuement. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle avait énoncé la prophétie, étant sous serment, mais Drago le pouvait… et cela lui changerait les idées.

- _Drago, tu n'avais pas un truc à leur raconter ? _

Le jeune homme comprit à son regard ce qu'elle désirait.

- _Tu es sûre ?_, s'enquit-il.  
- _Oui !_

Il commença alors à expliquer ses doutes et ce que Ginny lui avait confirmé.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer son explication pour saisir l'information qu'il amenait sereinement. Leur connivence taisait un secret qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Pourtant, trop d'éléments menaient à cette solution. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, choquée et déçue de n'avoir pas démêlé l'écheveau des indices avant Drago…

Celui-ci continua posément son discours, prenant soin de protéger Ginny. Elle n'était pas responsable de cette horrible prophétie.

Ron resta interloqué par l'aveu de Drago. Il n'osait pas croiser les beaux iris de sa sœur. Tant de souffrance qu'elle leur taisait elle aussi ! Décidément, sa vie était fort agréable face à celles de ses proches. Il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Hermione se leva pour le rattraper, mais Drago l'en empêcha.

- _Il doit accepter seul, Hermy. _

Seamus choisit ce moment pour montrer enfin ces sentiments à la belle rouquine. Il vint s'agenouiller devant le canapé et posa sa main sur son genou. Doucement, il prit sa main et la serra. Pas un mot de plus, juste un geste.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ?  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Un peu plus de... noirceur dans ce chapitre.

_Merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Rogue fit appeler Harry pour une séance d'entraînement particulière.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de ce dernier, il fut surpris d'y trouver Remus et Nymphadora. Il s'assit et les toisa en plissant les yeux.

En même temps, Drago porta sa main à son cœur ce que remarqua bien sûr Hermione.

- _Ça va ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il est perturbé_, gémit Drago.  
- _Il reste deux jours_, cracha Ron, _il en a peut-être pris ENFIN conscience !_

Les deux autres le regardèrent sans rien dire. Drago avala difficilement sa salive et essuya son front plein de sueur.

Quelques étages au-dessous, Harry s'évertuait à repousser les attaques conjointes de Rogue et Remus, sous les conseils avisés de Tonks. Il parvint pour la troisième fois à les désarmer et les immobiliser, tout cela en quelques minutes. Il désensorcela les deux sorciers et leur rendit leur baguette avant de se remettre en garde. Mais Rogue se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que Remus s'appuya contre une table, tête baissée pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il semblait fatigué et nerveux. La lune serait pleine le lundi et, comme à chaque fois, le Loup-Garou subissait ! Il présentait un faciès épuisé, ses rides s'accentuant à chaque nouveau cycle à cause des blessures qui ne guérissaient plus, son corps perdant du poids avant ses transformations, même si les potions de Rogue atténuaient les effets.

Pourtant, il était encore là ! À l'aider, à le soutenir, à l'encourager dans sa préparation physique. Là, mais tellement las…

- _Je crois que c'est assez évident_, devisa Severus.

Harry reprit pied dans la réalité en entendant la voix de son professeur Professeur, sursautant face à cette réflexion qui collait à ses pensées. Avait-il pénétré son esprit ? Il jaugea l'homme. Celui-ci parlait simplement avec Remus.

- _Oui_, avoua ce dernier, _il a fait plus que des progrès. Il nous surpasse allégrement.  
- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois là ?_, tempêta Harry.  
- _Excuse-les_, modéra Tonks, _ils sont un peu euphoriques, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un jeune sorcier de seize ans met la pâtée à deux vieux cadors_, continua-t-elle en pouffant.

Harry se mit à rire et Drago se sentit tout à coup heureux.  
Il soupira avant de se redresser et de marcher calmement au travers de la pièce. Hermione resta sagement assise et le laissa faire. Elle sentait en lui une frustration et une rage incroyable.

Pourtant il encaissait.

Tout.

Les sauts d'humeur de Harry, ses entraînements poussés, ses colères, ses joies, bien que ça ce soit plus facile. Et là, sûrement, son bien-être à la vue du sourire du jeune blond.  
Drago revint près d'elle et s'accroupit. Il posa ses coudes de chaque côté de ses jambes et croisa ses mains avant d'appuyer son menton dessus. Il plongea ses prunelles grises dans les grands yeux chocolat de Hermione.

- _Promets-moi de le soutenir_, pria-t-il.  
- _Mais…  
- Hermione, je ne tiendrai pas !_

Il baissa la tête et avala sa salive. Ce qu'il avait à dire était assez ardu.

- _A chaque sort qu'il reçoit, je m'affaiblis. Et je… _

Il portait ce fardeau depuis quelques jours et ne pouvait continuer à le garder en lui. Or, il n'était pas parvenu à en parler avec Harry. Trop difficile.

D'autant que le jeune homme semblait complètement accaparé par ses propres soucis, son entraînement, … devenant froid et distant même avec lui. Leurs nuits étaient uniquement composées de repos, à présent. Plus de tendresse, plus d'adorables caresses.

Hermione appuya une main sur la sienne et il planta ses yeux dans les siens. La chaleur et l'empathie de la jeune femme le poussèrent à avouer.

- _Mme Pomfresh dit que mon cœur bat trop vite et que je risque de faire un infarctus.  
- Harry le sait ?  
- Non_, avoua-t-il, _et je t'interdis de le lui dire !_, ordonna-t-il.  
- _Mais Drago…  
- Il ne doit pas savoir. Je crois que c'est ça la prophétie, Hermione. Pour qu'il puisse vaincre, il doit garder toute sa force, et pour ça, c'est moi qui prends les coups. _

Elle pleurait et il chassa ses larmes d'un pouce ce qui ne plut pas à Ron. Il s'affala près d'eux et essuya lui-même les larmes de Hermione.

Lorsque Harry revint, il trouva ses amis si proches qu'il tiqua. Drago se redressa et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry l'embrassa simplement avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener avec lui. Il le poussa sur le lit et lui donna tant d'amour que le jeune homme oublia tous ces doutes le concernant.

Finalement, Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, mais le lui montrait si doucement, si chaleureusement.  
Le dimanche passa sans que les deux amants ne se lâchent. Ils mangèrent pratiquement main dans la main ne s'occupant que d'eux.

Seuls Hermione et Ron semblaient se préoccuper encore de la prophétie !

Loin de là, dans un vieux temple celte, un homme, un spectre, diraient certains, était agenouillé les bras levés au-dessus de lui et psalmodiait !

Autour de lui, des encens aux parfums sirupeux, forts et piquants brûlaient… La fumée s'envolant lentement et créant des volutes noires, grises, troublantes. S'enroulant, enivrantes autour de ses mains, et montant vers le ciel sombre. S'enroulant tel des milliers de serpents et portant en elles la force, la puissance des sort enfermés en bâtons.

Il avait concocté ses encens durant de longues heures. Après avoir préparé les potions, il les avait asséchées. Les noms de ces dernières auraient fait froid dans le dos aux plus grands sorciers… De la mort en bâton !

L'homme releva la tête, violemment, et sa capuche chuta sur son dos. Ses yeux rougis traversèrent l'épaisse noirceur du ciel, pour trouver là-haut, la lune. Ils commandèrent aux éléments de s'unir à lui, à sa puissance, à sa force. De venir le soutenir dans sa quête morbide et de venir développer ces dons noirs et cruels.

Les fumeroles continuaient à grimper. Lentement. Filant le long des bras. Se nichant entre ses doigts avant de s'effilocher dans l'air.

L'homme, au cœur si noir, à l'âme torturé, continua ainsi sa complainte rocailleuse, de sa voix rauque et râpée. Ses mots s'arrachaient à sa gorge et se gorgeaient des effluves pour emplir l'espace, rebondir contre les pierres ancestrales dressées et lui revenir par l'écho. Il les accueillait simplement, les absorbait de tout son être, de tout son corps avant de les recracher.

Encore.

Encore.

La nuit avançait sur lui, noire et ténébreuse. Froide. Brutale. Et pourtant si sereine.

Alors, il baissa ses bras.

Alors, il baissa son visage émacié vers un pentagramme tracé sur le sol avec les cendres noires et grises des encens, au milieu de ce temple et donc il était le point majeur. L'axe. Le centre.

Il saisit délicatement une dague émoussée et la présenta devant lui. La lame brillait, finement éclairée par la lune grise.

Il avança sans crainte sa main et trancha vivement dans son poignet. Une belle ligne blanche apparut. Fine. Presque invisible mais pourtant réelle. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent tachant la ligne de ce rouge si pur, si troublant. Puis, les gouttes se firent filet et noyèrent l'avant-bras et tombèrent doucement sur les genoux de l'homme. Il sourit et lapa le sang. Son sang. Ce sang mêlé qui allait être sa délivrance. Le sang de son ennemi coulait dans ses propres veines et serait la perte de ce dernier !

Il plaça son poignet sur chaque sommet du pentagramme et laissa les taches rougeâtres se mélanger à la poussière noire de l'encens.

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

L'odeur devint encore plus âcre. Le mélange créait des fumées encore plus sombres, épaisses. La matière, à présent gluante, grésillait.

Enfin, il ramena le poignet jusqu'à ses lèvres sèches et le lécha. Il posa sa baguette et sutura d'un simple sort la fine coupure.

Puis, il remit sa capuche et se coucha à même le sol, au centre de cet espace rituel. Tel un fœtus il se laissa emporter par la douceur de la nuit.

Demain, il serait l'incarnation de la puissance.

Demain, il vaincrait !

Harry sursauta lorsque Drago poussa son hurlement.

Il le regarda, médusé, avant de réaliser que le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres, faisant bouger même leur lit. Il passa sa main sur ses tempes et constata que Drago était trempé de sueur. Trempé et froid ! Il tenta de l'éveiller en parlant d'abord doucement à son oreille. Puis, constatant son échec, il le secoua. Mais le bel endormi aux rêves violents semblait être enfoui dans un monde de ténèbres.

Les garçons de la chambre vinrent les voir, alertés par les appels répétés de Harry.

Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les impressionna.  
Drago, blanc et luisant de sueur, semblait pris d'une crise comitiale. Ses clonies, tels des spasmes brutaux, contractaient son corps entier sans accorder la moindre seconde de répit. Harry avait beau l'enserrer dans ses bras, son organisme continuait à se raidir ou se tordre.

Encore.

Encore.

Seamus partit prestement à la recherche de Rogue. Il serait sûrement le seul à pouvoir les aider. Il connaissait la Magie Noire et l'art des Potions. Dean décida de partir quérir plutôt Minerva. Elle était de leur maison et il ne trouvait pas très subtil d'accorder tant de valeur au Serpentard… Ron envoya Neville chercher Hermione préférant rester près de Harry.

Les larmes de son ami, même s'il tentait de les cacher lui crevaient le cœur. Il n'aimait toujours pas le blond, mais devait reconnaître que le voir se tordre ainsi n'était pas très agréable. Il se souvint des cauchemars de Harry, des nuits passées à tenter de l'éveiller.

Et il sut que Voldemort était parvenu à passer la barrière mentale de Drago !

Il sut ce qu'apportait la prophétie.

Il sut ce que voulait dire la dernière sentence…

Il s'avança lentement vers son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry tourna ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Ron esquissa une grimace qui se voulait courtoise et le jeune homme hocha la tête, acceptant son aide. Son réconfort.

Hermione et Ginny furent les premières à entrer dans la chambre. Elles vinrent au secours de leurs amis, câlinant l'un et tentant de calmer l'autre. Leur douceur ne fut pourtant pas très efficace…

Les Professeurs arrivèrent un à un, accompagnant les amis de Harry. Et la chambre parut tout à coup bien petite.  
Rogue se précipita vers Drago et l'ausculta. Il tenta aussi de l'éveiller. Sans plus de succès que ses prédécesseurs.  
Minerva resta en retrait et secourut plutôt Harry qu'elle trouva fort touché par cet évènement. Elle fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Il la remercia d'un battement de cil, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

Enfin, Dumbledore arriva et jeta un coup d'œil navré à la scène.

- _Depuis quand est-il dans cet état ?  
- Au beau milieu de la nuit_, répliqua Harry d'une voix monotone.  
- _Tu n'as pas senti quoi que ce soit ?  
- Non !_, lâcha le jeune homme. _Je n'ai rien vu venir. Il a hurlé et s'est mis à trembler de plus en plus fort. _

Albus fit le tour de la chambre lentement, sa baguette levée, comme en quête d'un indice, d'une trace magique, … Mais il ne trouva rien de suspect.

Rogue continuait à parler doucement à Drago, son nez collé à son oreille. Il était parvenu à calmer les spasmes. Mais pas les crises. Le jeune homme continuait à se contorsionner sur le lit, régulièrement. Les pauses semblaient pourtant être plus longues.

- _On dirait qu'il enchaîne des cauchemars_, fusa la petite voix de Ginny.  
- _Miss Granger ! Miss Weasley ! Vous devriez être dans…  
- Laissez-les, Minerva_, coupa Rogue en bondissant, _l'idée est bonne. _

Il vint près des jeunes gens et les incita à poursuivre leurs pensées. Ils étaient ceux qui connaissaient le mieux Harry…

- _Harry faisait les mêmes gestes lorsqu'il avait ses cauchemars_, expliqua Ron.  
- _Nous aurions dû y penser_, marmotta Dumbledore.  
- _C'est ce que veut dire la prophétie_, proposa Ron. _Drago a pris les sentiments de Harry, ces derniers jours et, là, maintenant, il fait ses cauchemars.  
- Comme si Voldemort entrait dans son esprit au lieu de celui de Harry_, continua Hermione.  
- _Mais il est occlumens !_, s'écria Rogue.  
- _Cela ne suffirait pas face à de la Magie Noire_, supposa Dumbledore.

Rogue se rassit près du corps de Drago et passa la main dans les fins cheveux blonds.

Tout le monde était consterné par cette vérité ! Ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux… Jusqu'au moment où le lit s'éleva. Le lit et tout le mobilier de la chambre. Et les personnes présentes.

Tout !

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à comprendre et tentèrent de se tourner vers Harry.

Il était dans une rage noire. Les poings serrés le long de son corps. Les yeux fermés. Sa mâchoire contractée. Ses cheveux hérissés. Son corps tressautait, comme si un fin courant électrique le parcourait.

- _Harry_, cria Albus.

Les meubles commencèrent doucement à se mouvoir, autour de lui. Une boucle.

- _Harry, arrête_, hurla Hermione.

Un cercle… Dont la vitesse augmentait insensiblement.

- _Il va tous nous tuer_, maugréa Ron.

Une spirale où la force centrifuge oblige tous les éléments à se coller entre eux. Minerva se retrouva ainsi posée contre le lit de Ron, dans les bras de ce dernier, tandis que Ginny et Hermione tentaient de garder le contact par leurs mains. Rogue se cramponna au lit et Dumbledore s'accrocha au bras de Dean, qui s'agrippa au montant de son propre lit… Enfin, Seamus se retenait à la porte de la chambre.

Seul Neville qui était resté sur le palier, manquant un peu d'espace, avait évité de se faire emporter. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il parvint à extirper Seamus de la boucle. Les deux garçons reprirent leur souffle avant de constater les dégâts.

La vitesse s'accroissait encore.

Et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir contrôler Harry.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? (ou plusieurs...^^)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Tout petit chapitre... (à corriger)

_Merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Sentiments._**

Neville posa la main contre le chambranle et respira le plus calmement possible.

Seamus, moins pragmatique s'assit contre la porte et entoura son crâne de ses bras. L'air brûlait sa gorge en y pénétrant et sa respiration saccadée ne semblait pas désireuse de s'amadouer malgré ses efforts. Il inspira puissamment et dut porter une main à son cou tant la douleur fut prenante. Des larmes assaillirent ses yeux et un cri monta du plus profond de son organisme. Il retint le tout, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer ! En lui, une colère sourde montait. Ginny était en danger ! Pourtant il ne pouvait rivaliser avec la puissance de Harry.

Personne ne le pouvait, à sa connaissance.

Enfin, jusqu'à présent, il imaginait bêtement que Rogue ou Dumbledore en seraient capable… mais ils étaient dans la spirale infernale, collés comme les autres par le sort émanant de Harry.

Il bascula la tête en arrière et aperçut les yeux emplis de peur de son ami. Neville restait concentré sur l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les meubles tournaient à présent, vivement mais dans un cercle parfait. Harry gardait les mains jointes sur ses hanches, les yeux fermés. Peut-être n'était-il même pas conscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui ? Peut-être suffisait-il de rentrer en contact avec lui ?

Mais comment y parvenir ?

Entrer dans la chambre signifiait être happé par la force qui se dégageait de lui et se retrouver dans le cercle.

Il dévala les marches et saisit le premier objet qu'il vit. Un livre. Il remonta prestement et se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte, motivé pour tenter une petite expérience. Levant le livre devant lui, dans sa main gauche, il pointa sa baguette.

-_Ne fais pas ça_, tenta Neville.  
-_Il faut essayer quelque chose.  
-S'il rompt le sort d'un coup, ils vont se blesser !  
-Tu veux les laisser tourner jusqu'à ce que Harry s'épuise ?_, tonna-t-il.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il leva à nouveau sa baguette.

-_**Waddiwasi !**_

Le livre fusa vers les jambes de Harry, qu'il percuta !

Le temps sembla durer une éternité… pourtant le jeune homme ouvrit quasiment instantanément les yeux.

Et constata la situation.

Il esquissa un sourire. Narquois. Très Serpentesque. Seamus pensa que Drago aurait eu ce genre de sourire. Que décidément, leur échange de personnalité était bien plus poussé que ce qu'ils avaient songé. Était-ce un atout ?

Harry releva simplement ses mains et les meubles se posèrent. Doucement. Les personnes qui se retenaient dans l'espace, tombèrent, elles aussi, délicatement. Le contrôle parfait. Maîtrise suprême qui éberlua Rogue et charma Dumbledore.

Enfin, Harry laissa retomber mollement les bras et secoua la tête. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Hermione et Ginny accoururent vers lui et le prirent dans leurs bras. Ron relâcha le Professeur McGonagall qui s'excusa de l'avoir écrasé. Il hocha timidement la tête avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Dumbledore et Severus reprirent leur examen du corps toujours en crise de Drago. Pas de changement notable. Les paupières restaient fermées. Les clonies puissantes soulevaient tout son organisme. Les mains se révulsaient violemment puis se décontractaient quelques minutes avant de se tordre à nouveau.

-_Je voudrai essayer trois gouttes du mort-vivant_, proposa Severus calmement.  
-_Il dort déjà_, risqua Hermione.  
-_Il ne serait plus capable de rêver_, insinua le Professeur en la regardant.  
-_Alors pourquoi pas une simple potion de sommeil sans rêve ?_, tenta Harry légèrement effrayé par l'autre potion.  
-_Ce ne serait pas assez puissant_, confirma Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sur son ventre.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, mais elle sentait que Rogue ne le ferait pas s'il craignait de mettre la vie du jeune homme en péril. Harry quémanda d'un regard s'il devait accepter et elle hocha la tête. C'était sûrement une des meilleures solutions. Le corps de Drago ne supporterait pas longtemps ce traitement…

Severus fit emporter le corps spastique de Drago jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pour qu'au moins les autres élèves puissent se reposer pendant qu'ils prendraient soin de lui. Harry suivit et personne n'imagina un seul instant lui demander de patienter au dehors. Les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux suffisaient à démontrer l'état de colère et de nervosité qui l'habitait…

Le soleil amorça une levée timide.

La fatigue de cette nuit trop courte s'imposa sur les muscles et les nerfs de chacun. Dumbledore accorda à la chambrée de ne pas se rendre en cours. Minerva acquiesça et partit chercher elle-même un peu de repos, après s'être assurée que Ginny et Hermione regagnait leur chambre.

Dans le temple, un soubresaut parcourut le corps endormi.  
Tel un animal, il étira son dos, vertèbre après vertèbre, les bras en appui. Les épaules roulèrent finalement et la tête dodelina avant de se camper brutalement. Deux grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent. Papillonnèrent. La faible lueur du ciel ne lui permettait pas encore d'observer son environnement. Il plissa ses paupières atrophiées. D'une main lascive il ramena sa lourde cape sur son torse. Le froid de l'aurore le saisissait. Une vague douleur lui remémora la coupure sur son poignet et un sourire mesquin orna ses lèvres fripées. Il passa ses doigts amaigris au-dessus du pentagramme, lentement. Concentré. Laissant ses sens s'abreuver de victoire... Son ennemi, cet enfant maudit devait se tordre de douleur !

Il se mit à rire.

Puis, soudain, se leva. La torture ne suffisait pas, il voulait le voir mort ! Mort à ses pieds. Il secoua son bras gauche et l'ample manche chuta jusqu'à son coude laissant apparaître le serpent tatoué à nouveau sur la peau diaphane. Il enfonça un ongle sur l'animal, et ne stoppa son geste qu'à l'obtention d'une perle de sang.

Radieux, il ôta sa main et vit les ombres de ses fidèles surfer dans le ciel grisonnant pour venir recréer les membres de sa garde rapproché autour de lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, parés de noirs atours et grimés de masques sombres, il pivota majestueusement sur lui-même, levant les bras vers ce ciel clément.

- _Mes amis ! Mes fidèles amis.  
- Maître_, répondirent les voix à l'unisson.  
- _Ce jour sonnera le glas de l'enfant !_, annonça-t-il sarcastiquement. _Son esprit m'appartient_, se gaussa-t-il en montrant fièrement le pentagramme. _Je veux le voir échoué à mes pieds_, s'exclama-t-il, _et les sorciers qui croient en lui devront s'agenouiller devant moi !  
- Comment voulez-vous pénétrer dans l'enceinte du Château_, risqua Lucius.  
- _Votre fils aurait pu me rendre cet ultime hommage_, claqua le lord noir en venant se poster face à lui, _mais... fort heureusement, d'autres ont compris où était la vraie puissance_, joua-t-il en caressant la joue d'une Mangemort.  
- _Maître, c'est un honneur pour nous_, se glorifia la sorcière.  
- _Partez tous !_, cria-t-il. _Je vous ferai venir dans quatre heure, lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith. Je veux que ma victoire se fasse en plein jour. _

En un mouvement de cape, un bruissement, ils disparurent.

Il contempla le sol une dernière fois puis tourna sur lui-même, laissant ce vieux temple se rendormir...

Rogue frotta son avant-bras meurtri sous les regards inquisiteurs de Harry et Minerva. Il s'affala sur un des sièges entourant le lit de Drago.

-_Il vous appelle encore ?_, s'enquit le Professeur.  
-_Cette fois, il désire me parler à moi seul !  
-Vous irez ?_, interrogea Harry froidement.  
-_Si je pars maintenant je ne reviendrai pas_, lâcha-t-il stoïquement. _L'ordre de ce matin était sans équivoque. Ne pas y répondre était significatif d'insubordination.  
-Alors pourquoi vous interpelle-t-il à nouveau_, s'alarma Minerva.  
-_Il espère sûrement qu'un empêchement majeur m'a retenu. Son esprit ne fonctionne pas comme le notre, il ne peut pas imaginer ma trahison, même après les longues séances de manipulation des Lestrange.  
-Nous devrions en avertir Albus_, proposa Minerva.

Rogue céda à cette demande, même si elle imposait de s'éloigner de son protégé. Il serra sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, en passant, avant de partir dans un mouvement de cape que le jeune trouva moins ample qu'à l'ordinaire. Cet homme longtemps considéré comme sans coeur, montrait de plus en plus souvent son affection... Et son évidente douleur morale dans cette situation.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il aurait aimé détenir la capacité d'inverser le sort tenant Drago dans cet état de torpeur.

La potion commençait seulement à faire effet. Les spasmes s'espaçaient dans le temps. Toutefois, ils restaient d'une violence inquiétante et les battements cardiaques de Drago mettaient un temps horriblement long à se stabiliser entre deux crises.

Mme Pomfresh vint lui servir un peu de thé. Elle passa une compresse humide sur le front du jeune homme en soupirant.

-_J'ai mis un peu de valériane et d'arnica dans l'eau, c'est un bon calmant_, expliqua-t-elle à Harry.

Il lui sourit fadement avant de reposer sa tasse. Il n'y avait pas touché. Pas plus qu'aux petits gâteaux et biscuits apportés par Dobby. Son estomac était noué. Il décida de marcher un peu.

Traversant l'infirmerie, il vint prés de la fenêtre donnant sur le lac et observa les miroitements du soleil sur l'eau habituellement noire.

Son esprit divagua...

L'image furtive de Voldemort s'afficha, suivie de celle de Sirius. Il secoua la tête pour les chasser.

Un nouveau spasme vint faire trembler son petit ami. Il frappa le montant de la fenêtre de son poing !

La colère ne s'était pas tue.

Elle habitait tout son corps. Elle sillonnait dans les fibres de ses muscles, attendant de pouvoir sortir, de montrer, à tous, sa puissance. Tapie dans une enclave de chaleur, elle ne se laissait entrevoir qu'au travers des pupilles serrées du jeune homme.

Il se détourna de l'ouverture et revint près du lit. Il s'agenouilla et prit la main glaciale de son amant entre les siennes.

-_Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !_, murmura-t-il.

La main de Drago se crispa dans la sienne. Il crut une réaction et son coeur s'accéléra. Il se pencha sur lui, et constata qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une énième crise.  
Las, il posa sa tête sur le bord du lit. Le manque de sommeil se faisait peu à peu ressentir même si ses nerfs le tenaient en alerte. Il ferma volontairement ses paupières et calma sa respiration. Le parfum de Drago, sa peau douce contre la sienne auraient normalement suffit à le faire sombrer.

Il se remémora ce mois dans les bras de ce beau jeune homme. Le plaisir découvert lors de leurs premiers baisers, de leurs jeux érotiques... Il soupira avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres pâles. Il murmura alors ces mots qu'il retenait par peur, par crainte de paraître trop faible. Il les souffla dans le creux de son oreille, comme un appel intime. Un espoir.

Drago trembla.

Et Harry sentit la boule qui tenait sa gorge le serrer encore plus.

Il mordilla le lobe de cette oreille parfaite avant de susurrer encore ces mots doux.

Encore.

Encore.

Regrettant amèrement de ne pas l'avoir fait tant que son ami pouvait les entendre.

Il s'allongea finalement contre lui, posant son bras sur son torse et nichant son nez dans son cou. Il chercha ce sommeil réparateur qui ne vint pourtant pas. Ses doigts jouèrent sensuellement sur la peau fine. Sagement. Juste un contact adorable. Il ne pourrait jamais dire combien de temps dura cette étreinte. Une minute. Une heure... Ses sens étaient perdus. Son esprit noyé sous les sensations. Sa torpeur et ses doutes refusant de céder, il s'en échappait en inondant son amant d'amour.

Le sentant frémir sous ses doigts, il soupira. Encore un spasme pensa-t-il. Mais, cette fois, au lieu de s'écarter, il resserra ses bras et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Drago. Il vivrait cette crise avec lui. Contre lui...

Le calme revint.

Harry happa la peau diaphane et y apposa une marque rouge sang. Drago l'aurait incendié... Il lui refusait cette démonstration d'amour !

Il lécha la marque affichant un sourire moqueur, puis il reposa ses lèvres contre l'oreille inerte.

-_Je t'aime, mon ange. Je t'aime et ton absence est la pire des tortures. _

Il inspira, refoulant ses larmes. Puis délicatement embrassa ses lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie d'approfondir ce baiser. Il resta tel un papillon, effleurant juste les délicats pétales de cette fleur.

-_Moi aussi_, émergea le jeune blond.

Harry sourit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Pourtant Drago le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

-_Regarde !_, arriva-t-il à articuler. _Regarde en moi._

Harry plissa le front, surpris par cette demande. Mais Drago se cramponnait à lui et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Il abandonna alors son contrôle...

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? (ou plusieurs...^^)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Annonce de l'auteur**

Merci à tous, cette fiction était au départ un rêve, je suis contente d'en avoir fait ce texte. Merci à Brocy d'avoir pris la correction en chemin ^^

_Merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses sont sous forme de message perso, ou dans le forum pour les anonymes._

bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Finalement.**_

Harry s'extirpa des songes sombres et cauchemardesques de Drago. Il haletait.

Lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre une respiration cohérente, il constata le visage défait de son amant, ses cernes bleutées… Et, pourtant, il restait beau !

Drago tenta de parler, il bougea ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il fit donc la seule chose que ses maigres forces permettaient : il sourit. Mais son regard blafard et ses joues creuses inquiétèrent Harry. Il aurait aimé lui insuffler un peu de sa propre vitalité. Il savait au fond de lui-même que Dray subissait tout cela pour que lui reste debout. Pour qu'il puisse combattre. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il ?

Il se contenta de déposer un baiser fort chaste sur sa joue.

Sa fatigue emportait à nouveau Drago vers un état léthargique que Harry espéra sans rêve. Il venait de produire un effort énorme. Il se dégagea de ses bras provoquant un gémissement chez le jeune homme. Il crispa ses doigts dans le tissu de la tenue de Harry. C'était un petit rituel charmant qu'il avait mis en place au cours du mois… Il saisit cette main fine et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner.

Mme Pomfresh lui promit de prendre soin de lui, surtout en voyant la mine sombre de Harry. Il ne lui raconta pas les évènements découverts dans l'esprit de son amant… Il était inutile de l'effrayer. Mais il lui ordonna de condamner la porte de l'infirmerie !

Elle s'exécuta. Après tout, il était considéré comme le sauveur et même Dumbledore croyait en lui. Elle jeta un sort sur l'entrée ne pouvant être levé que par des personnes ayant de bonnes intentions. Puis, sentant que des heures noires approchaient, emporta les deux occupants de l'infirmerie dans une petite pièce plus reculée. Elle ferma ensuite la Grande Salle. C'était de fort petites mesures, mais si cela pouvait faire perdre du temps aux envahisseurs…

Drago dormait. Calmement. Enfin !

La jeune Poufsouffle, blessée au bras lors du dernier match de Quidditch, tremblait sur son lit. Elle la câlina.  
Harry quitta la pièce en courant. La situation découverte ne supporterait pas de perte de temps. Il parcourut les couloirs croisant des élèves étonnés de le voir si pressé. Il arriva devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Reprenant légèrement sa respiration, il lança le mot de passe et la regarda s'écarter. Enfin parvenu à la porte, il frappa sèchement et pénétra presque sans attendre la réponse du Directeur.

-_Voldemort prépare une attaque du Château_, déclama-t-il.  
-_Il accède à nouveau à ton esprit ?  
-Non, à celui de Drago.  
-Tu sais quand est prévu cette attaque ?_

Harry pivota vers la pendule dorée et afficha un air dépité.

-_Une demi-heure_, soupira-t-il face à l'insistance de Dumbledore.

Le temps peut parfois sembler si long… et d'autres fois, si court !

Les ordres de Dumbledore fusèrent : les portes du Château se virent fermées, les élèves cantonnés dans leur maison, malgré leurs cris et protestations. Seuls les sixièmes et septièmes années purent rester dans la Grande Salle.  
Minerva aurait voulu que seuls les majeurs soient présents… mais cela impliquait de laisser Harry dans sa Salle Commune !

Les Professeurs et les Aurors assurant la protection de l'école se réunirent avec eux et tentèrent de leur faire garder leur calme. La réalité de la situation les effrayait ! Et s'ils n'osaient pas le dire… leurs attitudes le faisaient. Des groupes se formaient, des rires nerveux jaillissaient, quelques larmes aussi.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main. Dean regardait de tous côtés alors que Neville tentait de le dérider, son expédition du trimestre précédent lui donnant une certaine sérénité. Seamus restait assis, concentré. Ginny n'avait pas obtenu le droit de venir les aider... et cela le rassurait. Un peu.

Lorsque Harry arriva avec Dumbledore et Rogue, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Le Directeur gardait un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, surtout pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas.

-_Mes enfants, mes collègues_, commença-t-il, _je ne vous cacherai pas que l'heure est grave ! Si nos soupçons sont fondés, dans quelques minutes, les hommes de Voldemort tenteront une intrusion dans cette enceinte._

Quelques cris furent étouffés. La rumeur se confirmait. Puis, le calme retomba. Angoissant.

-_Tout nous porte à croire qu'ils ont un moyen d'entrer.  
-Comment ?_, s'insurgèrent plusieurs élèves.  
-_Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'en débattre_, claqua Rogue.

Il était évident que des Serpentard avaient participé à la mise en place du projet de Voldemort. Seulement deux d'entre eux étaient dans la Grande Salle… Drago avait expliqué à Harry que certains Serpentard ne venaient pas de familles acceptant Voldemort. Ils étaient mis à l'écart, comme des parias. Leur sort était le même que celui des Weasley, par exemple.

Le silence qui suivit permit à chacun de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

-_Vous pouvez encore regagner vos maisons_, annonça Minerva.

Mais aucun des élèves ne bougea. Seamus les observa un à un. Certains paraissaient si jeunes !

Il se leva et dressa son poing vers le ciel en signe de défi.

-_Pour notre liberté_, cria-t-il.  
-_Pour Harry_, répondirent quelques voix.

Ce dernier sursauta. Il reconnut à peine ses supporters. Il était trop concentré pour leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un sourire.

Dumbledore ordonna rapidement aux Professeurs de rejoindre des points stratégiques avec chacun une poignée d'élèves. Ils partirent précipitamment et ne restèrent dans la salle que Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Harry. Il avait refusé qu'ils s'éloignent de lui.

Un gong sonna midi !

Le silence fut, cette fois, empli de crainte et de nervosité.

Hermione agrippa le col de Ron et blottit sa tête dans son cou. Il referma ses bras sur elle. Tendrement. Pourtant, sa propre frayeur le faisait trembler.

Les premiers cris les sortirent de leur torpeur. Hermione se tourna vers son ami. Il était planté au milieu de la salle, la tête droite, mais ses yeux paraissaient vides. Les mains posées le long de ses cuisses, il ne tenait même pas sa baguette.

Elle saisit la sienne lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans les marches du hall. Ron et Seamus s'étaient postés un peu devant elle. Si elle appréciait ce geste galant, elle le trouvait aussi un peu désuet ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'en plaindre. Elle se renfrogna donc et attendit de voir arriver leur premier adversaire.

Celui-ci pénétra dans la Grande Salle, baguette levée et se précipita vers eux.

-_**Impedimenta ! Expelliarmus !**_, lancèrent conjointement Ron et Seamus.

L'homme fut stoppé et désarmé. Et les deux garçons assez fiers. Ils se tapèrent dans la main, oubliant presque que ces hommes n'étaient pas des anges… Fort heureusement, Hermione ne s'était pas laissée gagner par leur euphorie et avait gardé sa baguette pointée sur lui. Dès qu'il esquissa un mouvement, elle le saucissonna !

Pourquoi Harry n'avait pas bougé ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil et constata… sa disparition !

Ils n'eurent pas bien longtemps à attendre pour que débarquent d'autres Mangemorts… suivis par des groupes d'élèves et leurs Professeurs. Bientôt le hall d'entrée fut témoin d'une bataille assez fouillis. Les sorts partaient dans tous les sens, percutaient les murs, parfois les élèves, quelque fois les Mangemorts. Beaucoup se retranchèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Et, d'un coup, alors que les combats se perpétuaient encore dans quelques couloirs de l'école, les portes de la pièce se fermèrent. Elles pivotèrent lentement. Obligeant les personnes présentes à choisir leur destination : être enfermés dans la salle ou rester dans le hall. Le clac final fut déroutant.

Huit personnes valides restèrent dans l'entrée…

Flitwick et Minerva mirent quelques secondes à analyser la situation. Les hommes en noir étaient en sous effectif et furent prestement désarmés, même s'ils continuèrent à se battre jusqu'au bout. Ils les immobilisèrent, enfin.

Minerva demanda aux jeunes de s'occuper des blessés, sachant qu'il leur serait impossible dans l'immédiat de les mener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle partit illico avertir le Ministère de la situation, tandis que Fidelius continuait d'aider les élèves dans leurs ultimes assauts. Ils se battaient bien et très peu de Mangemorts restaient dans les coursives. Apparemment, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers la Grande Salle… Un point de ralliement ? Savaient-ils que Harry y était ?

Au fur et à mesure, les hommes capturés étaient conduits vers le hall.

Les premiers Aurors arrivèrent en renfort et durent constater qu'ils n'avaient que peu de choses à faire. Les dernières escarmouches furent rapides, efficaces et remportées par les membres de l'école.

Arrachant les masques des hommes présents, Minerva constata, avec effroi, qu'il ne s'agissait que de Mangemorts sans importance. Elle s'en était doutée en observant la façon assez médiocre dont ils se défendaient… Mais cela signifiait que les plus dangereux étaient à présent dans la grande salle !

Elle regarda la porte et pria Merlin d'aider les sorciers encore sains et saufs à défendre le Château et surtout Harry !

De l'autre côté des portes, la bataille avait rapidement cessée.

Les hommes capuchonnés étaient en cercle, dos à dos, entourant un seul homme. Les élèves et les trois Aurors dont Tonks se postèrent autour de ce cercle… Severus et Dumbledore vinrent plutôt se placer près de Hermione et Ron.

Lentement.

Chaque mouvement était mesuré. Les baguettes frémissaient !  
Théâtralement, le Lord noir écarta ses bras et le plafond se mit à gronder, se zébrant d'éclairs. Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Les gorges se contractèrent encore un peu plus.  
Dumbledore leva sa main et le ciel se calma. Pas les esprits.

Les six Mangemorts ouvrirent le cercle sur ordre de leur Maître faisant subrepticement reculer la deuxième couronne. Voldemort fit le tour de ses hommes en narguant les sorciers. Sa baguette dansant devant lui, dessinant des volutes. Magistral. Sombre.

Severus resta de marbre lorsqu'il vint vers lui, un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres. Il caressa sa joue. Presque délicatement.

-_Tu m'as défié !_, cracha-t-il. _Tu sais que tu vas souffrir pour cela_, proféra-t-il en souriant.

Rogue serra son poing, discrètement, mais n'afficha pas sa haine. Seul Harry, toujours en dehors du cercle, put observer cette réaction. Il ne comprenait que trop bien.  
Voldemort leva sa baguette vers Severus. Doucement. Cérémonieusement.

-_Vous n'êtes plus rien_, rit-il. _Votre survivant est anéanti ! Je…_

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive. Harry s'était glissé entre Severus et lui. Puis avait simplement fait couler sa cape le long de son corps se révélant à la vue de tous.  
Voldemort recula d'un pas.

-_C'est impossible !_, cria-t-il. _L'enfant n'est qu'une illusion_, s'exclama-t-il en tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

Harry le laissa jouer sa grande scène sans réagir. Il épiait chacun de ses mouvements. Severus profita aussi du spectacle pour se décaler et se poster à distance de ce couple hétéroclite. Il les avait vu vus suffisamment en colère pour en reconnaître les prémisses… La rage de Voldemort se lisait sur son visage, s'entendait dans sa voix et les fins tremblements des mains de Harry en faisaient aussi partie.

Albus calcula mentalement l'état des forces en présence. Six Mangemorts - et pas des moindres, puisque il reconnut aisément Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange - sans compter Voldemort qui se concentrerait sur Harry. Contre douze d'entre eux : trois Aurors, deux Professeurs et sept courageux élèves de l'école. Cela serait assez équilibré, voire légèrement à leur avantage.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces hommes avaient choisi de se cloîtrer dans cette salle. Sans issue. Sans possibilité de fuite.

Voldemort trépignait. Il lança un premier sort vers Harry qui ne daigna même pas sortir sa baguette. Il plongea juste son épatant regard vert dans les pupilles rouge feu de ce sorcier au cœur noir. Il se déplaça légèrement lorsque le sort lui parvint. Un simple mouvement qui augmenta la rage de l'homme. Il enchaîna alors une succession de sorts que Harry esquiva tout aussi facilement. Son calme apparent était inquiétant. Tellement similaire à celui des Serpentard présents ! Comme si Drago lui dictait son comportement… Narquois. Supérieur. Froid !

Les autres Mangemorts commencèrent aussi les attaques… Surpris par l'évidente supériorité du jeune homme, ils semblaient désireux de se sortir rapidement de cette enclave. Les sortilèges fusèrent vers les élèves et, en quelques minutes, il ne restait plus rien des cercles originaux.

Après un duel assez relevé, Dumbledore parvint à désarmer Lucius Malfoy que Neville cloua au sol. Il le stupéfixa sommairement avant de déplacer son corps raidi vers un angle de la salle. Là, Albus incanta une sorte de cage magique qui empêcherait tous les prisonniers de s'enfuir. Neville en devint le gardien. Fièrement.

Hermione s'acharnait sur un Mangemort qui tenait Ron sous l'emprise d'un Doloris. Elle lui assena un coup de poing sous le menton. Cette technique moldue avait donc encore du bon ! Seamus se mit à rire en la voyant faire, elle secouait sa main engourdie… Il lança un « Impedimenta » avant d'arracher le masque de cet homme. Dolohov !

Ron geignait au sol et ses amis restèrent prés près de lui. De toute façon, il restait très peu de combats en cours. Tonks avait éliminé son adversaire prestement et contemplait la scène générale.

Rogue eut un peu plus de mal dans son duel. Bellatrix ne voulait pas céder et il dut mettre tout son savoir pour l'acculer contre le mur de la Salle. Il saisit alors sa baguette d'un geste vif et la regarda s'effondrer en larme. Son exaspération était ignoble à voir et l'homme afficha un rictus victorieux. Il la ligota pour plus de sûreté.

Lorsqu'il se détourna pour constater l'étendu des dégâts, ce qu'il vit le troubla !

Quelques enfants blessés, les Mangemorts tous désarmés et mis sous haute surveillance, Hermione et Ron s'embrassant… Tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés et observaient.

Au centre de la pièce, deux hommes se faisant face.

Un duel de Magie pure.

Deux êtres rivalisant de puissance.

Voldemort lançait une pléiade de sortilèges la plupart mortels, qui, en grande majorité, échouaient lamentablement sur le mur érigé par Harry. Il se contentait de répondre. Laconiquement.

Un sort pourtant passa la garde de Harry et le blessa à la base du cou. Il essuya le sang d'un geste détaché avant de fermer un peu plus ses paupières. Le combat reprit de plus belle !

Severus suivait avec attention, craignant surtout que le jeune homme déchaîne sa colère. Les longues heures d'entraînement lui avaient confirmé sa force… mais il ne maîtrisait pas complètement son mental. Il pouvait tous les tuer s'il baissait son maigre contrôle.

Voldemort commençait à s'épuiser. Plus aucun sort ne passait.

-_Avada Kedavra !_, lâcha-t-il tout de même.

Harry sourit. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il brandit enfin sa baguette face à lui.

-_Protego !_, murmura-t-il.

Le filet vert percuta le bouclier et éclata. Il bougea alors son poignet. Severus ferma les yeux craignant le pire. Il avait reconnu le sort… Quel autre aurait-il pu choisir ?

La violence de l'impact propulsa le Lord noir sur plusieurs mètres et ce fut un pantin désarticulé qui retomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

Il resta échoué. Inerte. Amorphe. Pourtant, conscient.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa baguette qui roula au sol. Il parcourut la distance le séparant de son ennemi et le saisit par le col. Il le redressa et constata sa déchéance.

Dans la salle, tous retenaient leur souffle.

Harry leva sa main libre. Souplement. Ses yeux toujours plongés dans les pupilles dilatées de son adversaire.

Dumbledore fit un pas vers lui.

Il termina son geste. Tranquillement.

Rogue hésita.

C'était trop tard !

Il se sentit glisser, s'enfouir en lui, passer les barrières les plus reculées de sa pensée et l'obliger à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait muré, cadenassé sous d'opaques couches de volonté. Harry s'immisça en lui et ouvrit toutes les brèches, toutes les portes. Et lorsqu'il eut détruit une à une toutes les protections psychologiques de cet homme, accédant à ses souvenirs les plus intimes, il lui insuffla la pire des tortures. Il lui fit entrevoir la beauté de l'amour, les merveilleux moments qu'il avait vécu avec Drago. Enfin, il retira sa main.

Voldemort tomba à genou.

Vidé.

Anéanti.

Vaincu.

Harry le regarda se rouler au sol, meurtri.

Il récita la liste des Horcruxes et leur emplacement à Dumbledore sans quitter le sorcier des yeux. Puis, sereinement, il fit se rouvrir les portes de la salle en bougeant juste sa main et sortit.

Le silence dura encore un long moment… Puis, les murmures reprirent, la clameur monta, suivie des cris de victoire mais le jeune homme n'entendit que ses pas pressés dans les couloirs.

Il traversa l'infirmerie et retrouva Drago assis sur son lit. Blanc, fatigué, une trace de sang sur son cou… Mais un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Il n'avait pas pu assister à la bataille… mais savait ce qu'avait accompli Harry ayant vécu chaque sensation, chaque sentiment de ce dernier.

-_J'ai senti lorsque tu t'es éveillé !_, susurra Harry à son oreille.  
-_Je sais, je t'ai senti sourire._

Drago l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-_Finalement, elle est peut-être bien cette prophétie…_

Fin.

* * *

_Un petit clic pour un merci ? (ou plusieurs...^^)  
_


End file.
